Marido por Encomenda
by Acdy-chan
Summary: Rin Griffin sabe que um dia trá de se casar, mas até que este dia chegue, ela quer flertar e namorar, como qualquer outra jovem de sua idade.....Sess X Rin.....
1. Chapter 1

_**Olá aqui estou eu de novo com mais uma finc linda!!  
Espero que gostem eu vo coloca por enquanto o prólogo, más dependendo de quantas pessoas estiverem lendo eu já adianto o primeiro capítulo...  
**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_

_Londres, 1811  
_

_A espera de um marido sedutor, Rin Griffin sabe que um dia terá de se casar, mas até que este dia chegue, ela quer flertar e namorar, como qualquer outra jovem de sua idade. Entretanto, temeroso de que a irmã se envolva num escândalo, o duque de Melbourne pede a seu melhor amigo, Sesshoumaru, que fique de olho na espevitada Rin...  
_

_Não poderia existir, em toda Londres, um acompanhante menos qualificado do que Sesshoumaru Taisho, um homem tão libertino e devasso quanto bonito e atraente. Um conquistador incorrigível...e por quem Rin é apaixonada desde menina! Mas quem diria que Sesshoumaru seria capaz de se comportar de madeira tão honrosa e respeitável, como um perfeito cavalheiro, apesar do brilho de desejo que ilumina seus olhos sedutores?  
_

_E Rin precisa tomar cuidado, pois ela prometeu se casar imediatamente com o homem escolhido por seus irmãos, ao menor sinal de escândalo..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru Taisho, o marques de Deverill, tomou um gole de uísque.

-#Vamos ter encrenca, Kagura- ele murmurou.

-#Não por parte do meu marido, suponho.- Lady Franch levantou a cabeça, interrompendo o que fazia naquele momento.

-#Não, seu marido continua ocupado com Kanna Dumer.

-# Safado.- Lady Franch abaixou a cabeça novamente. Depois, olhou, curiosa, para o marquês.

-#A que está se referindo, Sesshoumaru?

-#John Priestley está colocando um bracelete de pérolas no pulso de Rin Griffin.- O marquês afastou mais a cortina, por onde podia ver o que acontecia no salão.- Os dois estão parados na frente de todos, incluindo os três irmãos de lady Griffin. Duvido muito que o duque de Melbourne aprove que a irmã aceite presentes de um cavalheiro em público, principalmente de um idiota que não pode nem ser considerado um pretendente á mão de Rin.

-#Está mais interessado no que acontece no salão do que em mim?- lady Franch reclamou.- Não mais o satisfaço, Sesshoumaru?

O marquês suspirou. Mesmo exitado, nunca perdia o controle das emoções. Nem mesmo fechava os olhos quando uma mulher o estimulava sexualmente, por mais que tal atitude lhe desse prazer.

Kagura se recompôs e aceitou o copo de uísque que o amante estendia.

Sesshoumaru voltou a atenção ao que acontecia no salão.

-#Acredito que seu marido possa estar procurando a esposa.

-#Oh, sim, mas já que ele não enxerga bem, não precisamos nos preocupar. Oh, querido, estarei na festa dos Beckwith na quinta-feira.- Lady Franch ajeitou o vestido.- E eles têm um jardim tropical adorável.

-#E com muito pouca iluminação, pelo que ouvi dizer.- Dando um passo para o lado, Sesshoumaru permitiu que lady Franch retornasse ao salão primeiro.

Encostou-se na parede por um momento, ainda observando o que atraía sua atenção havia pouco. Rin Griffin era uma tola. Não apenas continuava com o bracelete em seu pulso, como parecia encorajar o rapaz, rindo com o que ele dizia. Sesshoumaru deu uma olhada para o lado, localizando o irão mais velho de Rin. Bankotsu, o duque de Melbourne, continuava a conversar com lorde Tomlin, mas Deverill o conhecia o suficiente para saber que não estava satisfeito. Talvez a noite ainda oferecesse alguns momentos interessanes.

-# Ele é um louco!

Sesshoumaru reconheceu a voz imediatamente, mesmo sem ver quem falara.

-#Presumo que esteja se referindo a Priestley, Hashi.

-#Ele já foi alertado.- De pé, encostado á parede, lorde Hakudoushi Griffin olhava a irmã e John Priestley dançando.

-#Então devo dar ao rapaz um ponto por merecimento. Afinal, se foi alertado e ainda assim dança com sua irmã, é corajoso.- Sesshoumaru pegou um copo de uísque que o garçom lhe oferecia.

-#Vou premiá-lo pela imbecilidade.

-#É apenas um bracelete, Hashi. O acontecimento não merecerá mais do que uma notinha nos jornais de mexericos.

-#Um bracelete no pulso de minha irmã- Hakudoushi acrescentou, ácido.- Priestley deveria saber quando desistir. Vive rodeando a nossa casa e Melborne já está irritado com esse caça dotes. Rin sabe muito bem disso

Sesshoumaru observou o casal dançando. Com os cabelos cor de mel presos em um arranjo artístico no topo da cabeça e um elegante traje verde, a graciosa Rin Griffin parecia perfeitamente calma. Claro, os irmãos não a matariam. Já Priestley poderia não ter tanta sorte.

-#Talvez sua irmã esteja se rebelando contra vocês.- Sesshoumaru conjeturou.

-#Se ela estiver fazendo isso, essa rebeldia vai ser bem curta.

Rindo, o marquês terminou de tomar o seu uísque.

-#Complicações. É por isso que sou feliz por não ter irmãs. Eu o verei de manhã, Hashi?

Hakudoushi fez um sinal afirmativo.

-#Melborne me disse que o convidou. Dessa vez vou ganhar de você na mesa de jogo.

Com uma última olhada em direção a Rin e Priestley, Sesshoumaru seguiu para a porta de saída. Ele podia se amigo dos irmãos Griffin, mas não lhe interessava se envolver nos problemas domésticos. Assim, queria estar em outro lugar, quando o clima esquentasse naquele salão. Especialmente depois de ter ouvido rumores de que começava naquele minuto um jogo muito instigante no Society Club.

Enquanto saía, deu uma olhada em direção a um grupo de mocinhas que o seguiam com os olhos. Era algo com que ele estava acostumado, então sorriu galantemente, memorizando-lhes os rostos para futura referência. Podia acontecer de se aborrecer jogando cartas.  
XXXXXXXXXX

Rin tinha começado a notar um padrão em sua vida. Sempre que se divertia em uma reunião social, na manhã seguinte enfrentava sermões por parte de um, talvez de dois, e ocasionalmente dos três irmãos. Ouvia então críticas ao seu comportamento da noite anterior, e recebia ordens de que não o repetisse. Como se ela já não soubesse de todas as conseqüências, caso ousasse quebrar alguma regra social.

-#Não vou perder meu tempo falando com você, se não prestar atenção ao que digo – disse o irmão mais velho, batendo nervosamente os dedos na superfície de sua escrivaninha.

Ela supunha que essa autoridade era um comportamento esperado em alguém como Bankotsu Griffin. Ele tinha sido elevado á posição de duque de Melbourne e a patriarca da família com a idade de dezessete anos. E os quinze anos que se seguiram haviam apenas servido para torná-lo mais arrogante e autoritário.

-#Está bem. Estarei na sala de música – Rin falou sem se perturbar.

-#O que precisa fazer é prestar atenção ao que estou dizendo. Se quisesse falar apenas para ouvir minha voz, eu faria um discurso no parlamento.

-#Já lhe disseram que é insuportável, Bankotsu?

-#Alguém tem de demonstrar um pouco de dignidade e moderação nesta família. Você não parece capaz de fazê-lo.

Rin respirou fundo, procurando não perder a paciência.

-#Ainda não se cansou de se proclamar o todo-poderoso duque de Melbourne? A sociedade já nos observa com medo e desespero.

-#Não acharia isso tão cansativo se estivesse vendo nossa família de fora.- Bankotsu recomeçou a tamborilar os dedos sobre a escrivaninha.- Os homens não estariam tentando lhe dar jóias se fosse a irmã do dono de alguma lojinha.

-#A jóia, Bankotsu, não tem a menor importância. Meus três irmãos parecem sentir um prazer enorme em afastar de mim todos os homens, antes mesmo que possam me dizer olá.

-#Apenas afastamos os homens errados.- Ele se inclinou, aproximando-se da irmã.- E, hoje em dia, jóia é importante.

-#Não, apenas...

-#Muito bem. Vamos nos restringir a falar somente de seu comportamento. Apesar de que estou ciente que age dessa forma só para nos aborrecer.

-#Pelo amor de Deus, Bankotsu, não tem idéia...

-#Talvez queira simplesmente me criar problemas. Sejam quais forem as suas razões, rim, vamos analisar o que fez ontem. Tomou consciência de que aceitou uma jóia de um quase desconhecido? Em um baile?

-#Mas era uma pulseirinha...

-#Não vem ao caso. Vai me prometer que não aceitará mais nenhum presente de qualquer cavalheiro enquanto estiver em um lugar público? Principalmente de um caça-dotes que tenta parecer não estar atrás do dinheiro dos Griffin?

Algumas vezes Rin tinha vontade de berrar, mesmo quando sabia que o duque estava certo. O que a irritava era que nenhum dos irmãos sequer lhe perguntava por que ela agia assim. Não se importavam com o que a irmã queria ou pensava.

Sabia que havia se comportado mal na noite anterior, mas nem por isso Bankotsu precisava tratá-la como se fosse uma criancinha peralta.

-#Está bem, Bankotsu. Vou aceitar presentes de cavalheiros, caça-dotes ou não, em lugares privados.

A expressão no rosto do duque não se modificou, apenas seu olhar ficou mais frio. Ele sabia bem como controlar as emoções, apesar de que, naquele momento, estava praticamente no limite da sua paciência. Mais uma vez.

Devagar, levantou-se, enfrentando o olhar atrevido da irmã.

-#O nome e a reputação dos Griffin vêm permanecendo sem mácula alguma por oitocentos anos. Esse fato não se alterará enquanto eu estiver no controle da família.

-#Sei disso, Bankotsu.

-#Senão estiver disposta a passar a estação das festas em Londres, posso conseguir com que Hakudoushi a escolte de volta a Melbourne Park.

Rin levantou-se, indignada. Pelo amor de Deus, a temporada mal tinha começado, e Melbourne ficava longe de qualquer diversão.

-#Hashi não faria isso.

Bankotsu arqueou a sobrancelha.

-#Oh, sim, faria. Eu não escolheria continuar com esse joguinho se fosse você. Não vai ter chance de vencer.

Com um gemido, ela tirou o bracelete de pérolas do bolso. Particularmente nem gostava de pérolas, mas tinha se sentido bem quando o visconde Priestley lhe colocara a jóia no pulso. Admirava a coragem dele. Fosse quais fossem os seus motivos.

-#Está bem, Bankotsu. Devolva a jóia então. E que os céus não permitam que algum cavalheiro goste de mim o suficiente para me dar um presente.- Jogou o bracelete em cima da escrivaninha.

Pelo menos ela havia tido chance de dar a última palavra. Com os lábios cerrados, caminhou para a porta e com desdém a abriu, pronta a deixar o irmão mais irritado do que no começo da conversa.

-#Um verdadeiro cavalheiro não se arriscaria a provocar um escândalo, dando-lhe um presente no meio de um salão superlotado. Ele me procuraria e pediria permissão para se encontrar com você.

Rin ouviu o barulho do bracelete ao ser jogado em uma gaveta.

-#Lorde Priestley – Bankotsu continuou -, não vai receber essa permissão.

Rin respirou bem fundo. Era difícil ser uma Griffin.

-#Acho que vou entrar para um convento. Assim nenhum cavalheiro se aproximará de mim.

-#Não me provoque, Rin,

_Ah, ele que esperasse pelo que tinha em _mente...

Um dia conseguiria dobrar aquela arrogância do irmão. O que mais a aborrecia quando Bankotsu a tratava como criança era que a fazia se sentir como uma criança. Claro que aceitar presentes em público era impróprio. Na noite anterior, contudo, quisera desafiar os tiranos que vinham controlando a sua vida.

Aparentemente os irmãos podiam agir dessa forma. E afastar todos os pretendentes que achassem inaceitáveis. Mas, como já tinha passado por seu aniversário de vinte e um anos, Rin começava a se preocupar com o que poderia acontecer, se eles decidissem lhe encontrar um noivo, um que considerassem digno de se casar com uma Griffin. Desconfiava que Melbourne já tivesse uma lista com os nomes dos candidatos a se tornarem seu cunhado. O que menos queria, porém, era se casar com alguém que não ousasse desafiar os irmãos Griffi.

Miroku e Hakudoushi, Hashi por apelido, estavam no andar superior jogando bilhar. Enquanto isso, ela estava aborrecida porque eles podiam estar se divertindo, enquanto era obrigada a ouvir um sermão e se preocupar com o que poderiam estar planejando para seu futuro.

Tais chateações apenas fortaleciam a sua rebeldia, Rin reconheceu. Sentia-se naquele momento como o Vesúvio, prestes a explodir. Então, antes que isso acontecesse, endireitou o traje e subiu as escadas para o segundo andar.

Ao ver aberta a porta da sala de jogos, ela parou. Lá dentro, os irmãos conversavam, a voz de ambos se misturando com uma terceira, esta em tom mais baixo e sarcástico. Por um momento, ficou escutando, saboreando a forma como o terceiro homem falava.

-#Vocês são uns covardes – Rin se dirigiu aos dois irmãos, entrando intempestivamente na sala.

Hashi levantou os olhos da mesa de bilhar, errando a tacada.

-#Maldição! Você me fez perder cinco libras.

-#Ótimo. Pensei que era seu dever me proteger, Hashi.

-#Não, essa obrigação é de Bankotsu.

-#Além do mais- Miroku tomou a palavra -, Melbourne está certo. Por acaso quer dar a impressão a todos de que a irmã do duque pode ser comprada por um mísero bracelete de pérolas?

-#Lorde Priestley não estava me comprando!- Rin exclamou, indignada. - Aparentemente ele tentou me dar a bracelete em um lugar discreto, e em mais de uma ocasião. Mas os guardiões da honra e das finanças da família Griffin sempre o impediam.

Miroku, o mais novo dos três irmãos, deu de ombros.

-#Então ele deveria ter agido como um cavalheiro e desistido.

Rin cruzou os braços, voltando a atenção para o cavalheiro alto de cabelos tão loiros que chagavam a ser brancos, que estava se servindo de mais um uísque.

-#O que acha disso tudo, lorde Deverill?

-#Na verdade – Sesshoumaru falou -, os seus irmãos estão completamente certos.

-#O quê?

-#Viu? Deve escutar a ...

-#Fique quieto, Miroku!- ela exclamou, ignorando o irmão em favor do belo homem a quem se dirigira havia pouco.

Rin podia jurar que o marquês seria a última pessoa que defenderia as regras e os bons costumes.

-#Explique-se melhor, Deverill.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça.

-#Por menos que eu queira dar crédito aos irmãos Griffin, reconheço que é totalmente deselegante presentear uma dama em público. Tal atitude pode vir a custar a qualquer um a tranqüilidade e até o pescoço.

-#Não estou falando de revelações libidinosas com mulheres casadas ou cantoras de ópera, Deverill – ela replicou. - Refiro-me a um verdadeiro cavalheiro com interesse genuíno por uma dama e que queria demonstrar o seu sentimento honesto, dando-lhe um pequeno presente.

Um leve sorriso surgiu na boca de Sesshoumaru, mas desapareceu rapidamente.

-#Então devia ser mais específica. Não sei nada sobre honestidade.

-#Viram?! - Rin exclamou, balançando os braços em direção aos irmãos. - Nem mesmo Deverill sabe do que estão falando e ...

-#Por outro lado – Taisho a interrompeu -, no caso de um interesse honesto, Priestley deveria ter dado não apenas um bracelete, mas um colar e brincos. Então teríamos certeza de que ele não pegou uma bugiganga qualquer da caixa de jóias da mãe, considerando as finanças precárias dos Priestley, cara Rin.

Enquanto Hashi e Miroku riam, ela enfrentou os enganosos olhos âmbares, que a encaravam. Algumas mães de jovens ladies costumavam dizer que, se o Dom Juan pudesse esconder seu semblante mais sedutor, certamente pediria-o emprestado a Sesshoumaru Taisho. Felizmente, Rin conhecia como ele podia ser charmoso. Claro que chegava a ser um desafio resistir ao seu charme.

-#Não quero tê-lo mais qo meu lado, Deverill.

-#Tampouco eu quero continuar. Mas estou surpreso com o fato de você perder seu precioso tempo com um sujeito medíocre como Priestley. Não vá me dizer que estava distraída e ele surgiu do nada e colocou a jóia em seu pulso?

-#Mas esse não e o ponto, Deverill – Miroku interveio. - Ela não podia ter aceitado o bracelete de modo algum.

-#Oh, bravas palavras ditas por um irmão que deveria ter alertado Priestley a não ousar se aproximar de Rin – o marquês sentenciou -, antes que o infeliz pudesse tentá-la com uma bijuteria bonita. Não estou tomando lados, porém parece-me que todos erraram.

-#Não podíamos esperar que o visconde... - Hashi começou a protestar.

-#Continua a errar – Deverill o interrompeu, inclinando-se á mesa de bilhar para fazer uma jogada. - Por exemplo, se estavam preocupados com a inocência de Rin, por que me deixaram entrar nesta casa?_**  
**_

_**Tai gente vo dividir o primeiro capitulo em dua partes por ele ser muito grande e meu tempo não estar muito disponível, más hoje tenho plantão na clínica, e como não tem muitos animais internados vo ter bastante tempo...  
Espero que tenham gostado do começo...**_

_**Tem muito chão pela frente ainda, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer...**_

_**Valeu pelas reviews...**_

_**...**_

_**  
Sábado eu respondo todas...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Taí como prometido!!  
Embora poucas pessoas lêem minhas fincs, eu costumo falar que:( a onde 2 ou 3 estiverem lendo lá eu postarei) rsrsrsrsrsrsr  
Bom escrevi o máximo que meus dedos travados conseguiram digita...  
**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

-#Era exatamente o que me perguntava. - Da porta, Bankotsu observava os irmãos e o amigo conversando.

Rin estava mais irritada do que quando entrara na sala de jogos.

No começo tinha julgado de Deverill ficaria a seu lado, mas declarar que os irmãos eram responsáveis pelas ações da jovem não ajudava em nada a luta pela independência que pretendia travar. Na verdade, era até mais insultante do que os argumentos dos irmãos. Ela poderia ter declinado o presente de Priestley se tivesse resolvido fazê-lo afinal de contas.

Parecia que Deverill não queria se posicionar do lado de ninguém e não tinha qualquer interesse no assunto. Entrara na discussão simplesmente porque adorava debater. O que significava que era muito bom nisso, assim como em tudo o que fazia.

-#Fui convidado a entrar nesta casa – o marquês respondeu a Bankotsu, sem se perturbar.

-#Oh, sim, foi – Bankotsu admitiu o fato. - Poderia me acompanhar até o estábulo, Sesshoumaru?

Deverill entregou o taco a Hakudoushi.

-#Ainda vai querer a minha opinião sobre a sua nova montaria, Bankotsu? - Taisho perguntou.

O duque fez um sinal afirmativo e deu um passo ao lado para deixar Sesshoumaru passar.

-#Na verdade pensei que você pudesse querer tirá-lo de minhas mãos. O animal tentou morder Peep ontem.

Rin levantou-se imediatamente.

-#Mas o cavalo é meu, e Peep já me disse que estava provocando o animal com uma maça.

Sesshoumaru parou á porta e olhou para Bankotsu.

-#Eu não deixaria uma dama sem sua montaria – o marquês falou, com um sorriso nos lábios. - Não sem lhe oferecer um substituto á altura nesse caso.

-#Sesshoumaru! - o duque de Melbourne protestou.

-#Não vou tomar parte da discussão de vocês. Combinei de almoçar com K... com uma dama muito agradável e ...

-#Kagura Franch talvez? - Hashi indagou, revirando os olhos.

-#Ou Kanna Manchester? - foi a vez de Miroku interrogar.

-#Não vou revelar o nome da dama naturalmente.

Oh, isso era demais, Rin pensou. Agora Deverill se exibia falando das amantes.

-#Desculpem-me, mas acredito que estávamos discutindo sobre meu cavalo. Pergunte a Peep se não acredita em mim, Bankotsu. Ela prometeu ser mais cautelosa.

O duque olhou para a irmã, como se estivesse observando uma criança impertinente.

-#Rin – Bankotsu disse com uma voz fria, mas paciente -, minha filha está com seis anos de idade. Confio mais na opinião dela do que na sua.

-#Naturalmente. Sempre considera a sua verdade superior á dos outros, Bankotsu. E não vai me tirar o cavalo.

-#Não, não vou. Quem vai ficar com ele é Deverill.

-#Mas ainda nem vi o animal – falou o marquês. - Apesar de que fico a imaginar por que você pensa que eu desejaria um cavalo que é montaria de uma mulher.

-#Não se trata de um animal manso, Deverill. Rin o vem treinando a aceitar uma sela.

-#Tenho feito isso. - Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris em um gesto de desafio. - Não se atreva a pegar o meu Hélios, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

-#Já foi o suficiente, Rin! - Bankotsu perdeu a paciência.

-#Concordo plenamente – Sesshoumaru opinou. Inclinado a cabeça em direção á dama, ele seguiu para a porta. - Se me dão licença, talvez ainda consiga salvar meu compromisso de almoço.

Enquanto o marquês descia as escadas, os irmãos fuzilaram-na com o olhar.

-#Podem fazer a cara feia que quiserem. - Enfrentando-os, ela virou-se de costas. - Podem pegar o meu bracelete e até tentar vender o meu cavalo, mas isso não faz com que esse comportamento tirânico de vocês se justifique. - Ela empinou o nariz e saiu da sala.

-#Aonde pensa que vai? - Bankotsu perguntou com voz controlada.

-#Vou fazer compras – Rin respondeu, entrando em seu quarto.

Suspirou, desanimada. Declarar que ia fazer compras não era prova de independência alguma. Queria fazer algo ousado, algo que demonstrasse que era uma mulher livre. Por que apenas os homens podiam desfrutar da liberdade?

Deu uma olhada pela janela do aposento. Lá embaixo, Sesshoumaru pegava as rédeas de seu cavalo e subia na sela. Oh, ela invejava o marquês de Deverill, capaz de fazer o que queria e com qualquer um. Ninguém lhe dizia o que era correto ou não, nem o ameaçava de lhe tirar a mesada ou coisa do tipo. Ele não se importava absolutamente com que os outros pudessem pensar do seu comportamento. Fazia o que lhe passava na cabeça.

Respirando fundo, Rin saiu á procura de um par de luvas e em seguida as calçou. Hum... Ela se importava com o nome e a reputação dos Griffin, apesar de Bankotsu achar o contrário. Não seria capaz de jogar, nem de fumar, nem de andar com rapazes, mas os seus irmãos não tinham dado ainda a última palavra. Eventualmente o fariam, quando estivessem cansados de suas rebeliões e a forçassem a se casar. Ela não tinha ilusões a respeito. Aconteceria com certeza, e Bankotsu tinha total controle sobre as finanças, de forma que não seria capaz de desobedecer ás ordens impostas.

Mas ainda havia o momento presente. E naquela mesma noite Rin poderia marcar um ponto a seu favor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando Rin entrou na sala de jantar, Miroku, Hashi e Melbourne já estavam sentados, assim como Penélope, a filha de Bankotsu. A presença da menina poderia representar um problema em seus planos, mas no momento em que o duque percebesse a chance de haver uma discussão, provavelmente mandaria a garota sair da sala.

-#Boa noite – Rin cumprimentou, satisfeita que a voz soasse bastante calma.

Sem histeria, sem gritos, mas bastante calma e lógica. Era assim que ela queria lidar com a situação.

-#Acredito que sua empregada a tenha avisado de que o jantar começaria ás sete esta noite – Bankotsu se manifestou. - Preciso dispensar a criada por deixar de lhe passar o recado?

_Calma,_ Rin recomendou a si mesma.

-#Helen me informou do horário do jantar. A falta é minha, não dela.

-#Não duvido disso. Sente-se, por favor. Stanton, mande servir o jantar.

O mordomo fez uma reverência.

-#Naturalmente, Vossa Graça.

-#Um momento, por favor, Stanton – Rin pediu, estendendo a Bankotsu uma folha de papel. Tinha sido difícil segurar a folha sem amassá-la, já que as mãos tremiam levemente.

Melbourne olhou com surpresa para a irmã e aceitou o papel.

-#O que temos aqui Nell? - ele perguntou, usando o apelido com que sempre chamavam a irmã.

Ao ouvir a alcunha, ela mordeu os lábios. Bankotsu fazia isso de propósito, pois sabia que ela não gostava.

-#É uma declaração.

-#Uma declaração de quê? - Miroku perguntou, enquanto Rin se dirigiu a uma das cadeiras mais afastadas da mesa.

-#Uma declaração de independência. De minha independência, no caso de ser essa sua próxima pergunta. - Ela viera preparada para uma batalha de vontades e sutilezas, assim todos eles a enfrentariam com mais facilidade.

Bankotsu ainda não havia aberto a carta. Nem voltado um olhar para o papel, em vez disso encarou a irmã.

Rin enfrentou o olhar sem piscar. O assunto era sério, e quanto antes ele entendesse isso, melhor.

-#Stanton – Bankotsu chamou sem levantar a voz - , por favor, escolte lady Penélope ao andar de cima e informe o chefe de cozinha de que o jantar vai ser atrasado.

O duque de Melbourne havia entendido quais eram as intenções da irmã.

-#Imediatamente, Vossa Graça – o mordomo respondeu.

-#Não quero ir - a menina protestou, mesmo quando Stanton começou a puxar a cadeira para ajudá-la a descer..

-#Mandarei que seu jantar seja servido na sala de brinquedos, minha filha.

O mordomo e a criança saíram da sala de jantar, e, depois de uma olhada firme do duque, dois criados que estavam ali também deixaram o aposento. Rin olhou para Miroku e Hashi. Talvez fosse melhor que os dois também saíssem, mas Bankotsu não deu ordem alguma. Com os braços sobre o colo, ela esperou, tentando ignorar o nervosismo. Apesar de ter tomado a decisão e não querer voltar atrás, a situação representava um desafio. E suas chances de vencer eram poucas.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Bankotsu voltou a atenção para o que estava escrito no papel. Depois de ler, levantou a cabeça e olhou para a irmã.

-#É ridículo.

-#Pois para mim é sério eu asseguro.

Hashi tentou pegar a carta, mas o duque o impediu.

-#Lerei o conteúdo da missiva, assim economizaremos tempo.

_**Eu, Rin Elizabeth Griffin, estando bem física e mentalmente, declaro o seguinte:  
Estou...**_

-#Parece um testamento – Miroku resmungou, dirigindo um olhar de surpresa para a irmã. - Só espero que não seja profético.

-#Não me interrompa – Melbourne reclamou, continuando a leitura.

_**Esto com idade legal para tomar minhas próprias decisões. Tenho conhecimento das  
conseqüências se cometer erros, e sou capaz de assumir a responsabilidade por minhas **_

_**atitudes, certas ou erradas.  
Assim, insisto em ter permissão de tomar minhas decisões sem qualquer tipo de restrição  
ou interferência, o que inclui a escolha de um marido. Não tolerarei mais atos de tirania, ou**_

_**então serie forçada a revelar em público a forma como sou tratada nesta casa.**_

_**Dessa forma, absolvo meu irmão Bankotsu, duque de Melbourne; Lorde Hakudoushi Griffin;  
e lorde Miroku Griffin de quaisquer responsabilidade pela minha vida daqui para a frente, e  
quero deixar claro que os outros membros da família Griffin tampouco são responsáveis por**_

_**minhas ações.**_

-#Temos a assinatura de Rin, e data, 23 de maio de 1811.

Por um bom tempo, ninguém falou. Finalmente Bankotsu encarou Rin.

-#Tirania? - ele repetiu bem devagar.

-#Quando se recusa a escutar o meu lado da história, ou não leva em conta os meus sentimentos e desejos, ah, sim, isso é viver sob uma tirania. - Ela sentiu-se como se todo o sangue lhe corasse o rosto, tamanha a raiva que estava. - Que outro nome daria a isso, Vossa Graça?

-#Somos seus irmãos mais velhos – Hashi lembrou-a. - É nossa obrigação orientá-la e ...

-#Eu dificilmente classificaria como orientação o que vocês...

-#Quero crer que, além de sua liberdade, quer continuar recebendo a mesada? - o duque interrompeu Rin, como se os dois fossem os únicos a estarem na sala.

_Ah, começaram as ameaças!_

-#Não estou anunciando a separação de minha família. O que peço é que minha escolhas sejam independentes e livres de qualquer interferência por parte de vocês.

-# Interferência – Hashi repetiu.

-#Concordo com suas exigências – Bankotsu anunciou. Hakudoushi ficou de boca aberta.

-#O quê? Melbourne, não pode estar falando sério.

-#Sim, estou. - O duque enfiou a carta no bolso. - Sua liberdade lhe foi concedida, sob um condição.

Rin suspirou. Claro que o irmão não concordaria tão depressa se não tivesse algum trunfo.

-#E qual é essa confição?

-#Não tenho intenção de tornar pública a sua declaração de independência, assim como não permitirei que anuncie aos outros as suas reclamações. E o que escreveu no papel não livra esta família de um escândalo, caso cometa algum erro grave. Desse modo, se criar alguma situação vergonhosa para a família Griffin, nosso acordo estará imediatamente cancelado.

Rin levou um minuto para analisar o que Bankotsu dissera.

-#Concordo com os seus termos – concordou por fim.

-#Ainda não terminei. Não somente o acordo se encerra, como, uma vez que tivermos sanado o problema que eventualmente venha a surgir, você deverá aceitar se casar com o cavalheiro que eu escolher, sem...

-#O quê?

-#Sem demora ou protesto. - Bankotsu pegou o sino e o tocou.

Logo surgiram criados que começaram a servir o jantar.

-#Pensou que não havia conseqüências? - o duque continuou sem alterar o tom de voz.

-#É um monstro! - ela exclamou.

-#Oh, não, sou um tirano. Sempre há um preço pela liberdade, minha irmã. Se deseja se arriscar, deve estar preparada para pagar por seus erros. Estamos de acordo?

Se Rin recusasse, ele usaria tanto a declaração como a sua covardia contra ela em toda e qualquer oportunidade futura. E por certo a forçaria a se casar com o primeiro homem insípido que aparecesse pelo caminho. A maior dificuldade era o fato de ser uma Griffin, e nunca enganaria a sua família. Qualquer marido que escolhesse deveria passar pelo julgamento de Melbourne. Bem, pelo menos abrira uma porta, o que lhe dava alguma independência.

-#Estamos de acordo, Bankotsu – ela respondeu lentamente.

-#não estamos – Hashi resmungou. - Isso é ridículo, Melbourne!

Como se tivesse se esquecido da presença dos irmãos, o duque voltou a atenção a eles.

-#Rin e eu fizemos um acordo. Vocês o honrarão, está claro?

Por um momento, ela pensou que Hashi pudesse ter um ataque de nervos, mas ele se controlou e acenou que sim para o irmão mais velho.

Miroku balançou a cabeça em sinal de crítica.

-#Meu Deus, que absurdo! Tome cuidado com oque vier a fazer, Rin.

-#Agora sou livre para agir como quiser, Miroku. - Voltando-se para Melbourne, acrescentou:- Desde que eu não provo que escândalo algum.

-#Que os céus nos ajudem – Hashi resmungou.

-#Não. - Bankotsu cortou com muito cuidado a primeira fatia de carne que havia na bandeja á sua frente. - Que os céus ajudem Rin. Porque não o faremos mais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Bom eu ia postar o capitulo inteiro más ele e muito grande, e tem algumas pessoas que acha cansativo, daí resolvi separar o 1 capitulo, a não ser que a maioria vote e eu coloque o resto de uma vez...**

**Bom agradeço a:  
**

Luh: Espero que continue acompanhando... beijo...

Rayane: A finc e muito boa mesmo quando eu li o livro vi que daria uma ótima finc, espero que continue acompanhando bjs...

Jeh- chan: Pode deixa que todo dia eu escrevo um pouco, eu costumo a posta uma ou 2 vezes por semana...Uma simples pulseira naquela época poderia custar a vida de alguem...rsrsr bjs

s2 Becky Bah s2 : Tá aqui mais um pedaço espero que goste...

Ana Spizziolli : Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também, essa declaração de independência

Vai causar certos problemas a Rin, más o Sesshi vai tá lá pra ajuda ela...bjs


	4. Chapter 4

Era quase uma hora da tarde quando Sesshoumaru acordou e se dispôs a levantar. No dia anterior, o clã dos Griffin arruinara completamente o seu prazer em desfrutar o que seria um almoço bem agradável. No caminho para o encontro, havia encontrado com lorde Whitton, e Peter Burnsey e terminara em uma mesa de jogo, de onde saíra um pouco mais rico.

-# Jaken – ele chamou, jogando para o lado os lençóis.

A porta se abriu de imediato e o criado de quarto surgiu, prestativo.

-#Sim, milorde? Devo lhe servir o café da manhã?

-#Não. Arranje-me uma camisa limpa.

-#O senhor tem de comer alguma coisa, milorde – o criado respondeu, seguindo em busca da camisa.

-#Se mencionar a palavra comida, eu o demitirei – esbravejou Sesshoumaru. Havia bebido em demasia na noite anterior e seu estômago sofria as conseqüências do exagero.

-#Oh, sim, milorde. Mas a sra. Beacon vai quere saber...

-#Vou almoçar no clube. Agora tem conhecimento do que irá acontecer.

O criado arregalou os olhos.

-#Milorde?

-#Você me escutou. Já avisei de que vou demiti-lo, ou está pensando que não sou um homem de palavra?

-#Oh, certamente que não, isto é, o senhor não é um homem de palavra, milorde.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se, surpreso, para o criado, depois riu.

-#Tem razão, Jaken. Onde está aquela maldita camisa?

-#Aqui, milorde.

-#Sesshoumaru vestiu a peça e começou a se barbear, enquanto o criado ia à busca do resto do traje. Ao passar pela janela abriu as cortinas, deixando que a claridade entrasse no aposento.

-#Ótimo. - Agora podia se barbear sem correr o risco de cortar o rosto.

-#Afiei sua navalha, milorde.

O marquês ficou pensativo. Por vezes chegava a pensar que o criado tinha vontade que ele errasse ao usar a lâmina e cortasse uma veia do pescoço.

-#Alguma novidade? - perguntou, descartando a idéia de que Jaquen o quisesse morto.

-#Bem, a governanta de lorde e de lady Arthorpe foi mandada inesperadamente para a propriedade em Sussex.

-#Meu bom Deus!

-#E descobri que lady Arthorpe e o conde não estão mais se falando.

Sesshoumaru fez uma careta.

-#Aposto que Mary Arthorpe não tem tomado banho desde o último Natal. Prefiro uma companheira de quarto perfumada. Alguma coisa mais?

-#Oh, sim. O sr. Peter Burnsey fechou a ala leste da Bursey House e despediu metade dos empregados.

-#Isso explica por que o idiota não largava o jogo ontem à noite. Decerto ganhei as últimas libras do infeliz.

-#Ele não deveria se arriscar jogando conta o senhor, milorde.

-#Oh, deveria, sim.

-#Agora sabia por que Burnsey exagerara na bebida. O homem devia estar arrasado. Deus permitisse que nunca ficasse em situação igual à dele.

Deixando de lado os problemas do infeliz, o marquês terminou de se arrumar e encontrou seu cavalo Iago selado e à sua espera. O enorme garanhão estava acostumado a sair nas horas mais irregulares e, sem que Sesshoumaru precisasse fazer qualquer gesto, o animal seguiu para o clube.

Ao passar, foi cumprimentando os conhecidos que encontrava na Bond Street. Inesperadamente, notou a presença de uma mulher que não devia estar fazendo compras naquela área.

-#Rin! - Chamou, parando o cavalo.

Ela saía de uma pequena loja de vestidos. Quando viu quem a chamava, respirou, aliviada.

-#Sesshoumaru. Meu bom Deus!

-#Esteve fazendo compras na loja de madame Costanza? - ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-#Precisava de alguns vestidos novos.

Sesshoumaru sabia que madame Costanza vestia atrizes e seus trajes não eram exatamente o que Rin costumava usar.

-#Tenho certeza de que os vestidos que escolheu são fabulosos.

Antes que ele pudesse se despedir e seguir o seu caminho, a dama pediu:

-#Não conte nada a meus irmãos. Quero lhes fazer uma surpresa.

-#Oh, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que se surpreenderão com seus vestidos novos. Eu mesmo gostaria de vê-la usando um.

-#Vai estar presente à festa de Beckwith esta noite?

-#Naturalmente.

-#Então terá essa oportunidade, - Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Rin e seus olhos brilharam mais.

Sesshoumaru observou-a como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Sempre colocara Rin na categoria de mulher intocável, já que era irmã de amigos seus. No entanto, naquele momento, desejou que ela pudesse estar em uma categoria mais acessível.

-#Então nos veremos na festa.

-#A não ser que encontre distrações em outro lugar, não é, Deverrill?

-#Pois posso dizer que dessa vez não me deterei pelo caminho. Não quero perder por nada o baile do Beckwith.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-#Milady, tem certeza de que quer usar esse... vestido no baile desta noite?

Rin fingiu ignorar tanto as palavras cuidadosas da criada como olhar crítico. Sabia, é claro, que estava se arriscando, usando aquela roupa, mas a noite tinha um propósito específico. Era um teste, tanto para provar que ela estava mesmo decidida a seguir com seus planos, quanto para verificar se os irmãos cumpririam a parte deles no acordo.

-#Sim, Helen, tenho certeza – respondeu, olhando-se no espelho.

O tecido em tom de vinho e bordado com fios de ouro combinava bem com a cor de seus olhos acizentados. A saia acompanhava o corpo e terminava com adornos de pedras delicadas.

-#Mas os seus irmãos, milady... Eles não irão...

-#Desaprovar o meu vestido? Certamente que irão. Não é um traje de freira nem nada do tipo. - Rin sorriu diante do reflexo no espelho e se surpreendeu com a imagem da mulher sedutora à sua frente. - Eu , no entanto, não me importo com o que possam pensar.

-#Não se importa?

-#De forma alguma. Meu corpo está coberto. Talvez com menos tecido do que habitualmente, mas conheço outras mulheres respeitáveis que usam vestidos neste estilo. - Não muitas, concluiu em pensamento. - Agora me ajude com o casaco, por favor.

-#Se não se incomoda com a reação de seus irmãos, por que vai usar o casaco?

-#Não sou tola, não é?

O casaco cinza. Que cobria todo o traje, evitaria um confronto ainda em casa. Ela queria surpreender a todos no momento em que tirasse o manteau. Aí seria muito tarde para Melbourne ou um de seus outros irmãos tomar uma atitude sem chamar a atenção.

O casco desempenhou perfeitamente o seu papel de esconder a sua dona, e os três Griffin apenas puderam deter seus olhares no penteado que ela fizera. Usava os cabelos sotos, caindo sobre os ombros e enfeitados com fitas cor de vinho.

Os olhos de Melbourne, no entanto, detiveram-se um pouco mais no rosto da irmã.

-#Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse sobre um eventual escândalo, Rin – ele falou, enquanto vestia o sobretudo.

-#E você deve se lembrar de que escândalo e conversas são duas coisas diferentes – ela disse, dando um passo para o lado, a fim de que Stanton pudesse abrir a porta da frente.

-#Podem ser diferentes – o duque replicou, seguindo Rin até a carruagem e a ajudando a subir. - Mas afrouxe um pouco os limites de uma e verá que se transformará no outro.

-#Eu devia ter começado a beber mais cedo – Miroku resmungou, subindo na carruagem. - Seja cautelosa, Rin. Fará isso?

Rin ajeitou as luvas.

-#Não, Miroku. Não vou fazer nada de errado, tampouco serei cautelosa.

-#Então será uma experiência bem curta – Hakudoushi opinou. - E poderá esquecer aquela bobagem de escolher o marido.

Rin desejou com todo o seu coração que Hashi estivesse errado quanto a isso.

-# Eu não apostaria contra mim, se fosse você – ela falou, desejando parecer mais confiante do que se sentia na verdade.

Beckwith House ficava somente a cinco quarteirões dali, mas o percurso nunca parecera tão longo antes daquela noite. Rin vibrava de tensão e calor, já que tinha fechado o casaco até a gola. Para piorar as coisas, Bankotsu passara o caminho todo observando-a com ar enigmático.

Ela nem havia imaginado fazer alguma coisa errada, pois estava ciente do quanto o irmão dava importância ao nome da família. Porém, escolhera trilhar um caminho que beirava de um lado o escândalo, e do outro as restrições ditadas pelo bom comportamento. Apenas esperava que esse caminho a levasse a algum lugar seguro, e não a uma rua sem saída.

Aos vinte e quatro e vinte e seis anos respectivamente, Miroku e Hakudoushi já tinham desfrutado de amantes, mas tal comportamento era perfeitamente aceitável dentro da sociedade inglesa, desde que houvesse discrição. Por outro lado, as regras para as mulheres eram muito rígidas, e por quase nada as incautas se viam em meio a um escândalo. Mas Rin não estava atrás de amante algum, tampouco almejava alguma coisa maluca. Se não aproveitasse a chance de se divertir, simplesmente poderia morrer. Inclusive de tédio.

Chegaram, afinal, a Beckwith House, que já estava lotada. Em geral, quando os Griffin compareciam a um evento junto, entravam seguindo uma ordem, à frente Melbourne ao lado de Rin, Atrás vinham Hashi e Hakudoushi. Naquela noite, porém, assim que desceram da carruagem e alcançaram a porta da frente, Bankotsu deixou Rin entrar por conta própria.

-#Vá em frente – ele ordenou, fazendo um gesto. - Eu a seguirei.

Ela concordou, fingindo que era exatamente o que desejava, e entrou na casa.

Quando o criado lhe estendeu a mão para pegar o casaco, Rin hesitou. Respirou fundo e desabotoou o agasalho, entregando-o ao criado.

A declaração de independência começaria a ser posta em prática. Contudo, não deixou de se impressionar pelo silêncio que se seguiu. Miroku soltou um gemido, enquanto os outros dois irmãos não disseram palavra alguma. Ela sabia que tudo iria piorar quando desse as costas aos rapazes, porque o decote do vestido era bastante ousado.

Virou-se e lamentou não ver a expressão do rosto de Bankotsu.

-#Deus do céu...- Hashi murmurou, empalidecendo.

-#Vamos entrar? - Rin perguntou, procurando aparentar uma calma inexistente.

O mordomo anunciou a chagada dos Griffin.

-#Senhoras e senhores, o duque de Melbourne, lorde Hakudoushi Griffin, lorde Miroku Griffin e lady Rin Griffin.

A dama caminhou consciente da hostilidade dos irmãos. Chegaram a uma mesa, mas nenhum deles se sentou.

-#Pare com isso, Hashi – ela repreendeu o irmão.

-#Parar com o quê?

-#De tentar intimar todos os que estão olhando para mim. Enquanto estivermos neste salão, finja que não me conhece e farei o mesmo.

Hashi abriu a boca para protestar, mas Melbourne se colocou entre os dois.

-#Penso que é hora de começarmos a beber como Miroku propôs.

Em segundos, Rin se viu sozinha e caminhou em direção a uma amiga, Sango Howsen. Percebeu a presença de lorde Deverill observando-a com interesse, ignorando lady Franch, que flertava abertamente com ele. Pela primeira vez, pôde sentir o que as outras mulheres já vinham experimentando havia tempos: aquele deus de olhos âmbares mostrando-se interessado. Apesar de estar habituada com as visitas constantes de Deverill a seus irmãos, não conseguiu deixar de estremecer. O marquês a olhava agora de forma diferente.

-#Boa noite – Rin cumprimentou, aproximando-se de Bárbara, beijando-a no rosto.

-#Está maravilhosa. Eu não lhe disse para tentar madame Constanza? - Sango murmurou. - Estou surpresa que Melbourne não teve um ataque quando a viu nesse vestido. Como conseguiu sair de casa sem que ele a trancasse no quarto?

-#Cobri-me com um casaco e só o tirei aqui – Rin explicou. - Além do mais, fizemos um acordo. Posso fazer o que quiser a partir de agora, minha querida.

Sango não era tão confiante quanto Rin, mas sorriu.

-#Acho que Wendell Dumer está babando.

Rin riu satisfeita.

-#Não deve ser por minha causa, Sango. Na verdade, eu ...

-#Lady Rin. - Uma voz masculina soou.

Ela se virou.

-#Cobb-Harding. Pensei que estivesse em Paris.

-#Voltei faz poucos dias. A primeira dança já vai começar, e notei que não esta com seu cartão. Dançaria comigo essa valsa?

Não havia se passado nem mesmo cindo minutos desde que a aventura de Rin começara, e já era convidada a dançar por alguém que Melbourne certamente recusaria como sua pretendente. Naraku Cobb-Harding não tinha culpa de que o pai fosse apenas um baronete e que a família da mãe, os Cobb, era abastada, daí o sobrenome com hífen.

-#Eu adoraria – ela respondeu, aceitando a mão que ele estendia.

A orquestra começou a tocar a valsa, e não demorou o casal rodopiava pela pista.

-#Estou tentando criar coragem para tirá-la para dançar há um ano – o rapaz confessou, os olhos azuis perdidos no decote do vestido de Rin.

-#E por que esperou todo esse tempo?

-#Posso lhe dar três motivos.

_Três, é verdade._

-#Bem, meus irmãos e eu entramos recentemente em um acordo. Assim nós dois poderemos dançar sempre que quisermos.

Naraku sorriu.

-#Essa é a melhor notícia que escuto nesta semana.

-#Eu agradeço, Cobb-Harding.

-#Não, Rin, eu é que sou grato. E, por favor, chame-me de Naraku.

Ela observou o rapaz. Era bonito, tinha reputação de ser charmoso, mas, com sua situação financeira precária, não havia a menor chance de agradar Melbourne. Isso, porém, não a preocupava. Estava simplesmente dançando com ele, não o escolhendo como marido. Sim, por certo que gostaria de encontrar um marido, no entanto, primeiro desejava se divertir um pouco.

-#Sei que seus irmãos são muito severos com você. Posso perguntar quantas costelas estou arriscando por estarmos dançando agora?

-#Nenhuma, Naraku. Prometo. E, se meus irmãos o aborrecerem, por favor, fale comigo.

-#Isso é maravilhoso. - O rapaz sorriu, satisfeito. - Não gostaria de ter de me esconder atrás de sua saia. - Fez silêncio por um momento, depois prosseguiu: - Apesar de que se trata de uma saia excepcional.

Talvez ele fosse divertido, Rin pensou.

-#Obrigada pelo elogio ao meu vestido. Estou experimentando um novo estilo.

-#Espero que o adote. Está adorável, Rin. É algo que eu queria lhe dizer também há um bom tempo.

Rin sentiu vontade de dar um murro no nariz dos irmãos. Quanto divertimento havia sido negado desde que completara quinze anos.

Podia haver coisa pior do que ter irmãos mais velhos?

-#Talvez queira me acompanhar a um passeio pelo Hyde Park amanhã, Naraku.

-#Onze horas seria um bom horário?

-#Onze horas seria perfeito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-#Sesshoumaru!

Ao ouvir a voz estridente, Deverill olhou para trás.

-#Lady Franch?

-#Lorde Franch não está se sentindo bem e quer sair mais cedo da festa – Kagura informou.

-#Gota?

-#Não tenho idéia. Provavelmente é isso mesmo. Assim temos de nos apressar.

Um vestido cor de vinho passou de relance pelos olhos de Sesshoumaru e sumiu no meio dos outros pares que dançavam.

-#Apressarmo-nos? - ele repetiu, não conseguindo deixar de olhar os irmãos de Rin.

Nenhum deles observava a irmã. Rin não mentira. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido naquela família. Algo que tinha permitido que ela comprasse um vestido na loja de madame Constanza, famosa por suas criações ousadas. Considerando os resultados, ele somente podia aplaudir as mudanças no clã dos Griffin.

-#Vamos à nossa aventurazinha de sempre, não é?

-#Minhas desculpas, Kagura, mas hoje não será possível.

Lady Franch arregalou os olhos diante da recusa do marquês, para em seguida notar quem Sesshoumaru olhava.

-#Pretende se distrair com Rin? Simplesmente porque ela está usando aqueles trapos? Você nunca deu atenção a ela antes.

-#Na verdade nunca tinha reparado naquela beleza tão singela – Sesshoumaru respondeu, distraído.

Era estranho. Ele conhecia Rin Griffin havia muitos anos, a maioria dos encontros que tiveram não em nada alem de uma conversa banal, genérica. Sesshoumaru não a considerava como uma irmã simplesmente porque não tinha nem uma. Sempre vira os parentes como fardos. Mas, naquela tarde, Rin havia repentinamente se tornado... uma mulher muito interessante.

-#Não estou planejando fazer nada com a irmã do duque de Melbourne – ele crescentou. - Apenas estou curioso com a mudança de sua aparência. O que terá acontecido para que Bankotsu nem sequer olho na direção da irmã?

-#Não faço idéia. Tem certeza de que não me quer esta noite?

-#Sim. E lá vem seu marido. Boa noite, minha querida.

Logo que lady Franch se afastou, Sesshoumaru voltou a atenção a Rin. A valsa tinha acabado, e um grupo de rapazes a rodeava, certamente querendo anotar o nome em seu cartão de danças. Eram jogadores, caçadores de dotes, idiotas em geral. Bem, naquele momento, todos lutavam para se aproximar da bela dama. Pereciam um bando de lobos, tentando agarrar uma nova presa, que até o dia anterior estivera sob a proteção de três leões ferozes.

O marquês manteve-se a distância, mas Rin continuava atraindo-lhe à atenção. Alguma coisa havia mudado. Olhou novamente para ela, intrigado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma conseqüência de Sesshoumaru ter ido dormir cedo era o fato de estar, naquele momento, tomando café na sala de desejum, quando bateram à porta da frente. Se tivesse previsto o que aconteceria nos próximos minutos, certamente teria ficado na cama.

Continuou a comer o seu presunto e os biscoitos enquanto o mordomo introduzia o convidado na casa. Caso fosse uma pessoa indesejável, como Kagura Franch, por exemplo, Jaken daria uma desculpa e não deixaria entrar. No entanto, logo Sesshoumaru escutava a voz do mordomo.

-#Milorde, o duque de Melbourne está...

-#Sesshoumaru – Bankotsu interrompeu o mordomo. - Preciso falar com você.

-#E creio que a conversa girará em torno de uma bela mulher que usava ontem um vestido cor de vinho.

-#É assunto particular – o duque informou, olhando para os criados que estava na sala.

Mastigando o seu presunto, Sesshoumaru observou Bankotsu com atenção. Estranho, o duque nunca estivera antes tão agitado. Fez um gesto para Jaken , que imediatamente indicou para os criados deixarem a sala.

-#Sirva-se – Sesshoumaru convidou o amigo, apontando a mesa com as iguarias do café da manhã.

-#Já comi.

-#Então, pelo amor de Deus, pare de ficar andando pela sala que me deixa atordoado. Já levantei com dor de cabeça esta manhã, e você está tornando pior.

Com um suspiro, Melbourne se sentou ao lado do amigo.

-#Viu Rin noite passada.

-#Não pude deixar de notá-la, não é? Por que? Está desafiando cada sujeito que se atreveu a olhar para sua irmã? Os duelos vão levar uma semana.

-#Oh, cale-se. E isto deve ficar entre nós dois, Sesshoumaru.

-#Não sou fofoqueiro, Bankotsu. Sabe disso.

Melbourne respirou fundo.

-#Sim, eu sei. Em parte é por essa razão que estou aqui. Na noite anterior, Rin me deu esta carta. - O duque estendeu a declaração ao amigo.

O marquês limpou as mãos e pegou o papel. Começou a ler, agradecendo aos céus mais uma vez por ser filho único.

-#Por que está me mostrando isso? Para que eu admire a linda letra de sua irmã?

-#Ontem foi a primeira vez que ela ousou me provocar – Bankotsu falou, pegando o papel de volta. - E nesta manhã Rin foi passear no Hyde Park com aquele idiota do Naraku.

Por um momento, Sesshoumaru ficou apenas olhando o duque. Um de seus poucos amigos, porque escolhia com muito cuidado a quem dedicar uma amizade verdadeira. Era algo que aprendera com o pai. Podia dormir com toda mulher que quisesse, mas escolhia amigos com cuidado.

-#O comportamento de sua irmã obviamente o aborrece, Bankotsu, assim basta que coloque um ponto final nisso tudo. Não é você quem controla o dinheiro dela? Porém, não precisa de mim para dizer isso.

-#Não é tão simples, Sesshoumaru. Concordei com os termos que ela exigiu na carta, enquanto não se envolver em escândalo algum.

-#Concordou?. - O marquês repetiu, surpreso.

-#Sim, concordei, diabos. Ela me deixou fora de mim.

-#Então, tem de cumprir o seu lado do acordo, não é? Estou certo de que madame Constanza vai adorar atender sua irmã.

-#Ah, então foi lá que Rin comprou aquele maldito vestido! - O duque procurou se acalmar. - A situação é mais complicada, Sesshoumaru. Seja como for, ela ainda usa o nome Griffin. E não pode envolver a nossa reputação em situações desastrosas. Tentei alertá-la esta manhã de que, se era um marido o que ela queria, precisava ficar longe de qualquer escândalo e não perder tempo com caça-dotes como o idiota do Cobb-Harding. O que mais me irrita é que Rin parece estar inclinada a flertar com esses cretinos.

-#Então deixe que ela se distraia um pouco. Nunca vai querer se casar com Naraku. Parece que deseja apenas se divertir, olhar o rebanho antes de escolher um garanhão.

-#Não posso deixá-la em total liberdade, Sesshoumaru. E, por favor, desista dessas alusões. Rin não e como você. Um escândalo a afetará. Poderá arruinar a vida dela.

-# E a reputação dos Griffin – completou Sesshoumaru.

-#Com certeza. Por mais inteligente que seja, minha irmã nunca deu um passo para fora de nosso círculo. Quer se divertir sem provocar qualquer escândalo, mas não tem idéia de como é difícil e, se eventualmente acontecer uma desgraça, como será praticamente impossível voltar atrás.

-#Não sei o que poderia fazer para que Rin mudasse de idéia, já que você selou tal acordo. Afinal, é um homem de palavra. Quanto mais a pressionar, mas ela irá quere escapar de seu cerco.

-#Está certíssimo mais um vez, Sesshoumaru. Por isso estou aqui.

O marquês sentiu-se caindo em uma armadilha.

-#Pode me explicar o que pretende?

-#É o homem mais hedonista que conheço.

-#Bem, obrigado.

-#Não foi um elogio.

-#Suspeitava disso. Mas a que ponto quer chegar?

-#Você é o oposto de mim. E Rin sabe disso. Assim, já que ela não aceitará a minha orientação, certamente poderá receber a sua.

Sessoumaru se pôs de pé, sentindo-se desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

-#O quê?! Quer me tornar o mentor de Rin? O mentor do pecado?

-#Bom Deus, nada disso. Mas, como observou com tanta astúcia, toda a minha interferência só a leva a querer me contrariar ainda mais. Você já está imerso no desregramento, por certo ela o escutará. Poderá inclusive o respeitar, imagino. Você pode manter minha irmã longe de problemas.

-#Preciso de uma bebida forte – Sesshoumaru disse, deixando a sala de refeição e seguindo para a biblioteca, onde tinha um bom estoque de licor e uísques.

-#Já pensei muito nisso – Melbourne continuou, seguindo o amigo. - Pode manter o olho em Rin, evitar que ela faça alguma bobagem. Hashi, Miroku e eu somente a levaríamos a cometer uma série de bobagens.

Sesshoumaru se serviu de uísque.

-#Mas o que faz pensar que eu me disporia a participar disso tudo? - Para piorar a situação, ele vinha tendo pensamentos impuros em relação a Rin Griffin. - Vá embora, Bankotsu.

O duque sorriu, deixando Sesshoumaru ainda mais irritado.

-#Imaginei que você poderia se mostrar relutante em colaborar, então eu trouxe isto aqui. - Bankotsu tirou do bolso um papel amarelado pelo tempo.

Sesshoumaru reconheceu o documento imediatamente.

-#Não é justo, Bankotsu. Eu estva bêbado quando o escrevi. Diabos!

-#E eu estava bêbado quando o aceitei. Estávamos ambos embriagados, desse modo não posso dizer que tirei alguma vantagem.

-#Teria sido um terrível advogado, Bankotsu.

O duque sorriu novamente.

-#Insultar-me não ajudará em nada a nossa causa. - Sentou-se em uma cadeira junto à lareira. - Posso ler o que assinou, caso não se lembre do texto.

-#Por favor, poupe-me. É uma forma muito ruim de lembrar alguém de um de seus momentos de fraqueza.

-#Um? - O duque voltou a sorrir e começou a ler.

_**Em troca de serviços prestados, afastando de mim uma dama indesejável  
devo ao portador deste documento um favor de sua escolha.  
**_

_**Sesshoumaru Taisho Corbett,  
Marquês de Veverill**_

Sesshoumaru jogou-se um uma cadeira.

-#Pelo amor de Deus, tudo bem. Você venceu. Apenas nunca mais volte a repetir o meu nome inteiro nem para mim.

-#Esplêndido! - Bankotsu levantou-se. - Minha irmã deve estar no Hyde Park a esta hora. Sugiro que não se atrase.

-#Quer que eu vá atrás de Rin agora?

-#Naraku apareceu encarrapitado em uma pequena carruagem. Isso tornará a sua busca mais fácil.

-#Não acredito...

Já à porta, bankotsu se voltou para o amigo.

-#Mantenha Rin longe de problemas, Sesshoumaru. É tudo o que peço. Apesar de tudo, confio em você e coloco a honra de minha família em suas mãos.

O marquês fez um gesto de despedida ao duque que saía, então se concentrou em tomar sua bebida. Por causa da nota que assinara, agora tinha de participar daquele disparate.

Bankotsu deveria estar desesperado, para recorrer a ele. Mesmo assim, apesar de o duque ter dito que confiava plenamente no amigo, não tinha certeza de que fora uma boa escolha. Sesshoumaru não servia como acompanhante de ninguém. Nas semana anterior, podeia ter considerado, agora, porém, era diferente. Estava interessado em Rin,

-#É como mandar uma raposa tomar conta do galinheiro – pensou alto.

Levantou-se e mandou selar o cavalo.

O problema era que a raposa tinha em suas mãos a honra da família de um amigo, a honra de uma família de prestígio. Sendo assim, Rin Griffin tinha de ficar longe de seu alcance, não importando o que ele pensasse a respeito.

OoOoOOOOOOoooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOo_**  
**_

_**Individua do mal: Bom tai espero que goste...  
**_

_**Luh: Bom com o tempo você vai perceber, que os irmãos dela não são tão tiranos assim tudo que eles quer e proteger a irmã caçula , a Rin tem muita coragem mesmo...espero que você também goste deste capitulo...  
**_

_**Kaka konkon leke: Valeu pelo aviso, como eu ainda não tenho revisora fica complicado, eu ainda trabalho na clínica, tenho que ser mãe, e empregada hahahahhaha, não e facil, más desta vez eu tentei prestar atenção...bjs**_

_**Pamela cesar: Pode apostar que as coisas vão esquentar muito ainda, e a Rin vai dar bastante trabalho pro Sesshi...  
**_

_**Jeh-chan: Eles só querem proteger a irmã caçula, vc vai perceber, que na verdade eles são uns amores...bjs**_

Bom se eu esqueci de alguém pode me puxar a orelha!!  
Espero que gostem...


	5. Chapter 5

-#Não sei como você consegue lidar com seus irmãos – Naraku disse, enquanto parava a sua pequena carruagem embaixo de um carvalho.

-#Como já disse, Bankotsu e eu fizemos um acordo. Prefiro não discutir os detalhes neste momento.

-#Oh, muito bem. Longe de mim arruinar este dia com perguntas.

Rin retribuiu o sorriso do belo cavalheiro.

-#Muito diplomático de sua parte, Naraku.

-#Pressinto que um período sem brigas fará bem a você.

O sorriso dela se alargou. Era uma vergonha que os irmãos a tivessem impedido de se distrair com pessoas simpáticas como Cobb-Harding, especialmente porque ela pretendia apenas conversas agradáveis e não necessariamente um casamento.

-#Você me parece ansiosa por nova experiências. Já dirigiu uma carruagem como a minha?

-#Nunca. Me permitiria fazê-lo agora?!

Naraku estendeu as rédeas para Rin, que as aceitou exultante.

-#Segure firme, por favor.

-#Farei exatamente isso.

A experiência de controlar o cavalo não foi de todo fácil, mas os dois terminaram chegando ao parque sem maiores problemas.

O passeio prosseguiu com uma caminhada. Gentilmente, Naraku decidiu comprar sorvete para os dois.

-#Primeiro aquele vestido e agora cavalos. - Uma voz soou firme ao lado de Rin. - Está se tornando uma cigana, srta. Griffin?

Como sempre, Rin reconheceu aquele perfume único de colônia, misturado ao cheiro do charuto, responsável por parte do charme do marquês.

-#Deverill! O que está fazendo fora da cama a esta hora da manhã?

Sesshoumaru, montando em seu temperamental garanhão Iago, cumprimentou-a com um gesto de cabeça.

-#Então é assim tão cedo? Devo estar doente.

-#O ar da manhã fará bem a você.

-#Interessante escolha sua, Rin.

O prazer que ela sentira a chegada de Sesshoumaru dissipou-se imediatamente.

-#Não me diga que se tornou um chato?!

-#Chato? - ele repetiu. - Você me ofende. Minha única reclamação é contra a lamentável cor que Naraku escolheu para o seu casaco. Qual é exatamente, castanho-escura?

-#Oh, não venha com essa conversa sobre roupa, Deverill.

O marquês caiu na risada.

-#Suponho que o casaco afinal, não seja assim tão feio. Estou surpreso por não avistar nenhum Griffin nas imediações.

-#As coisa mudaram.

-#Pelo que vejo, está certíssima.

-#Oh, aqui está o seu sorvete, Rin – Naraku anunciou, aproximando-se e nem sequer cumprimentando Sesshoumaru.- Conseguiu controlar a carruagem muito bem. Acredito que poderemos começar as aulas de direção.

-#Oh, eu adoraria.

Cobb-Harding voltou-se então para o marquês.

-#Bom dia, milorde. Não o havia notado. Rin e eu estamos passeando, se nos der licença...

-#Naturalmente. Bom dia para os dois – Sesshoumaru falou, despedindo-se com um toque em seu chapéu.

Rin observou Sesshoumaru cavalgar em direção ao lado norte do parque. Nunca vira alguém cavalgar tão bem quanto ele, tampouco um homem assim bonito.

-#Jamais entendi como seus irmãos podem ser tão protetores em relação a você e, no entanto, permitem que Taisho freqüente a sua casa.

-#Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu estudaram juntos em Oxford e herdaram seus respectivos títulos com a mesma idade. Foram sempre muito amigos. Além do mais, o marquês nunca me desrespeitou.

-#Não quis ofendê-la, Rin.

-#Não o fez.

Rin ficou um momento em silêncio, pensando em como Sesshoumaru e Naraku eram diferentes. Na verdade, ela sempre via com bons olhos as visitas ocasionais do marquês. Era como se entrasse um ar fresco na mansão. Tudo sempre parecia mais bonito com a presença dele por perto. Ela até tivera a imagem de Sesshoumaru em mente ao escrever a declaração de independência.

Naturalmente não apenas a autonomia a havia inspirado. Sempre que a imagem daquele homem sedutor vinha à sua mente, ela se lembrava dos olhos verdes e imaginava como seriam os seus beijos, e as carícias e os prazeres que as enormes mãos deveriam proporcionar a uma mulher. Era inexperiente nesse campo, mas podia bem imaginar que o marquês deveria ser um amnte formidável.

Desde que o vira perto da loja de madame Costanza, vinha sentindo uma mudança no olhar dele, algo que lhe despertava as fantasias.

-#Como está o seu sorvete?

-#Muito refrescante. Obrigada.

-#Gostaria de acompanhá-la à recepção que acontecerá amanhã à noite no Hampton Ball. Você me permitiria esse honra?

Oh, melbourne teria um ataque se o mesmo homem acompanhasse a irmã por dois dias seguidos. Tal pensamento divertiu Rin, que de pronto aceitou o convite.

-#Se chegar a minha casa às oito horas, ficarei feliz por sair em sua companhia.

-#Esplêndido. - Naraku inclinou-se.

-#O que está fazendo Naraku?

-#Gostaria de experimentar o sabor do seu sorvete – ele respondeu, beijando-a levemente nos lábios.

Nunca homem algum ousara tomar tal intimidade, irritando-a. Mas por pouco tempo. Logo sentiu que essa era mais uma prova de independência. A partir daquele momento, sua vida não seria mais monótona.

-#Não, apenas fiquei surpresa.

-#Não gosta de ser pega desprevenida? Lamento se interpretei mal o seu caráter e...

-#Está tudo bem, Naraku. - A última coisa que queria era que Naraku a considerasse uma mulher pudica. - Adoro surpresas.

-#Fico muito feliz com isso, Rin.

Passaram mais uma hora conversando no parque e, por fim, Naraku a levou à Mansão Griffin. Enquanto entrava na casa, pareceu estar sendo vigiada por três pares de olhos, mas não viu irmão algum à vista.

-#Boa tarde, Lady Rin – o mordomo a cumprimentou, quando abriu a porta da frente.

-#Stanton, onde estão meus irmãos? - perguntou, já preparada para enfrentar uma discussão naquele momento.

-#Sua graça foi até a Casa dos Lordes para uma reunião. Lorde Hashi e lorde Miroku foram almoçar no clube e ainda não voltaram.

Rin mal acreditava no que ouvia.

-#Oh, muito bem. Obrigada, Stanton. Vou cuidar agora de minha correspondência na sala de estar.

-#Sim, milady. Devo mandar servir um chá?

-#Seria ótimo.

Os irmãos não estavam em casa? Não a esperavam para ver se chegava intacta? Melbourne havia conversado com ela antes do passeio com Naraku e a alertara de que o rapaz era um caça-dotes. Tinha salientado que todo homem sem fortuna era um caça-dotes. Agora nem se importava com o que pudesse ter acontecido com ela?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se Melbourne esperava que Sesshoumaru ficasse vinte e quatro horas por dia vigiando Rin, o duque ficaria desapontado. O marquês inclinou-se na sela, observando Rin deixar Naraku no portão e sumir dentro da mansão Griffin.

Contou até dez, depois decidiu fazer as suas obrigações pessoais.

Obrigações pessoais. Ele as detestava. E agora ainda tinha uma extra, vigiar uma mulher virtuosa.

Talvez Eleonor fosse menos virtuosa do que pensara. Tinha acabado de ver Naraku beijá-la no Hyde Park, diante de várias pessoas. Por sua reação, ela nem parecera constrangida de estar se exibindo em um lugar em público. Não havia chagado a desmaiar nem berrar, em vez disso dera mais uma mordida no sorvete. Controlada ou não, Rin tinha de ser mais cuidadosa, se não quisesse ver seu comportamento comentado por mexeriqueiros.

Tudo indica que Naraku estava se saindo bem em seus planos de seduzi-la. Enquanto podia dar ao bufão algum crédito por seu atrevimento, Sesshoumaru não tinha certeza de que usaria a mesma estratégia com Rin. Irritar os irmãos Griffin era escolher o caminho mais rápido para a ruína. Fora isso, um beijo, o primeiro beijo, entre os dois amantes em potencial nunca deveria acontecer de imprevisto. Além do mais, o fato de imediatamente Rin voltar o seu interesse ao sorvete não era um bom sinal para Naraku. O marquês suspirou. Nunca percebera o desafio que havia naquele sorriso terno e no brilho de seus olhos. Tudo era novo e inquietante.

-#Controle-se, Deverill – murmurou para si mesmo.

Ao entrar em casa depois de mais um bem-sucedido jogo de caratas, foi recebido pelo mordomo que lhe estendeu uma missiva.

Sesshoumaru pegou o envelope.

-#Talvez seja lady Marie Quenton. Ou Kagura – disse ao criado.

-#Não me arriscaria a apostar nisso, milorde. O senhor deseja chá?

Enquanto o marquês abria o envelope, pegou uma garrafa de vinho tinto e a estendeu ao mordomo.

-#Abra isto para mim, por favor – ordenou e retirou-se para o seu escritório, onde leria a carta longe dos olhos curiosos de Jaken.

A mensagem era curta e objetiva.

**Sesshoumaru,  
De acordo com a agenda de Rin, ela aceitou os  
convites que enumero a seguir.**

Sesshoumaru pegou um cigarro.

-#Deve estar brincando, Melbourne – resmungou, afundando em uma cadeira.

Pela lista curta e detalhada onde contavam os lugares, datas e horários, o marquês teve certeza de que Bankotsu não estava para brincadeiras.

**A maior parte desses passeios não exige a sua participação, mas, como pode ver, há um  
numero incontável de horas sem programação. É quando deverá ficar atento.  
Melbourne.  
**

O primeiro pensamento de Sesshoumaru foi rasga a carta em mil pedaços e jogá-los na lareira. No entanto, havia uma obervação escrita com letras maiúsculas no canto da folha:

**VOCÊ ME DEVE ISSO.**

Felizmente Jaken escolheu esse momento para entrar no escritório, trazendo um copo de vinho em uma bandeja.

-#Algo mais, milorde?

-#Sim. Traga-me a garrafa.

O mordomo saiu e Sesshoumaru se pôs a reler a lista dos passeios de Rin.

-#É melhor rasgar aquele maldito documento, assim que eu terminar minha função de vigia, Melbourne – resmungou, tomando um bom gole de vinho tinto.

O marquês ficaria sem qualquer tempo livre, caso fosse vigiar Rin continuamente. Além do mais, precisava ser discreto, para não se deixar notar. Se ela desconfiasse, jamais o perdoaria. E, por alguma razão, Sesshoumaru não queria que isso acontecesse.

Já que, segundo a agenda, o próximo avento seria o jantar com Sango Howsen e família, ele teria pouco tempo para decidir o que fazer. Mas comparecer àquele compromisso significaria faltar ao libertino baile de máscaras que lorde Belmomt pretendia oferecer aos conhecidos.

Um inesperado sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sesshoumaru poque, sem dúvida, Rin estaria usando mais um dos reveladores vestidos criados por madame Costanza no jantar do dia seguinte. Tomara fosse um vestido vermelho.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-#Rin, são quase oito horas! - A vos de Miroku soou junto à porta do quarto da irmã. - Já está pronta?

Rin olhou mais uma vez para o espelho. O vestido uma hora atrás, e ela não conseguira se acostumar com a sua nova imagem.

-#Meu Deus – murmurou, passando os dedos pelo decote que mal cobria os seios. - Sinto-me praticamente nua.

-#Não vai escutar nenhum comentário de minha parte, milady? - Helen indagou, colocando um xale prata sobre os ombros da patroa. - O que seus irmãos dirão?

Rin já havia pensado nisso. Com ou sem acordo, não teria coragem de se apresentar aos irmãos usando aquela roupa. E tudo pioraria ainda mais, quando lhes dissesse que não seriam eles a escoltarem ai baile, e sim Cobb-Harding.

-#Já está na hora, suponho. Por favor, informe Miroku de que estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça e não vou comparecer à festa.

-#A senhorita quer que eu minta ao seu irmão? - inquiriu a criada.

-#Não consigo fazê-lo eu mesma – Rin sussurrou a Helen.. - Vá logo, antes que Miroku arrombe a porta.

Antes que Helen abrisse a porta, ela se escondeu atrás de um biombo para que o irmão não a visse. Melhor prevenir contrariedades.

A criada voltou muito pálida ao aposento.

-#Os santos me protejam. Vou para o inferno por isso – resmungou.

-#Bobagem! Quando eu chegar ao baile, eles saberão que fui eu que a forcei a isso. Estou apenas procurando evitar uma discussão antes da festa.

-#Está bem, milady. Mas o que faremos agora?

-#Ficaremos olhando pela janela até que a carruagem de meus irmãos se distancie, então desceremos e esperaremos o sr. Naraku.

Na verdade, Rin deixou Helen junto à janela, porque não queria correr o risco de os irmãos olhares naquela direção e a vissem bem, e não repousando a cabeça doída em um travesseiro. Quando a notassem no baile, os três não se portariam como selvagens, bem educados que eram, provocando fatalmente um escândalo.

-#Já foram embora, milady – a criada informou depois de alguns momentos. - Juro que Sua Graça olhou diretamente para mim.

-#Mesmo que ele tenha feito isso, não significa nada. - Rin sentiu, porém, um arrepio na espinha.

Estava disposta a desafiar o irmão mais velho. Queria liberdade e romance e, mesmo sendo excitante, provocava-lhe nervosismo. Ficou imaginando como Sesshoumaru conseguia praticar todos os excessos sem ter uma síncope.

Por fim, Helen e a ama descerem as escadas. Stanton empalideceu e esboçou uma tentativa de impedir que a sra. Griffin saísse vestindo aquela roupa. Rin, porém, ergueu a cabeça e lhe dirigiu um dos olhares tipico dos irmãos. O mordomo então abriu a porta e ela olhou ao redor à procura da carruagem de Naraku.

Surpresa, notou que o rapaz não viera buscá-la em uma carruagem, e sim em um pequeno coche descoberto.

-#Como você não irá com acompanhante, preferi vir neste veículo que é mais rápido – ele justificou.

A criada parecia horrorizada, mas Rin decidiu seguir com sua aventura.

-#Boa noite, Helen. - Subiu no coche e seguiram em um trote ágil.

-#Posso dizer que está maravilhosa esta noite? - observou galantemente Naraku.

Rin percebeu que ele não tirava os olhos do seu decote. Sentiu-se desejada e ao mesmo tempo desconfortável, tentando então se cobrir um pouco com o xale.

-#Obrigada, Naraku.

-#Seus irmãos não deram trabalho quando você lhes disse que eu a acompanharia esta noite?

-#Não. - Ela não gostava de mentir e acrescentou: - Eu... não contei nada a ele.

-#Não? E imaginam que chegará à festa com alguém que eles aprovem, Rin? Eu não...

-#Eu lhes disse que estava com dor de cabeça e que não iria à festa. Uma surpresa completa será melhor do que várias briguinhas.

-#Pois tenho uma excelente idéia – Naraku falou, empolgado.

-#Posso saber do que se trata?

Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do rapaz.

-#Está querendo ir mesmo ao Hampton Ball ou deseja viver uma aventura muito mais real e empolgante?

-#O que está propondo, Naraku?

-#Há uma outra festa, em uma casa respeitável, mas as moças podem jogar, beber e convidar os rapazes para dançar.

Isso cheirava a encrenca, ela pensou.

-#Todos usarão máscaras, assim você não precisará se preocupar com um eventual escândalo. Poderemos sair caso se sinta desconfortável lá dentro. Mas penso que a liberdade é a sua meta, não é, Rin?

-#Sim. Vamos então a esse baile de máscaras.

Com uma máscara, ninguém saberia quem era ela, refletiu. Poderia pelo menos observar o lugar e avaliar se queria ficar. Os irmãos pensavam que ela estava em casa, assim não se preocupariam quando não aparecesse no Hampton Ball.

-#Tem certeza? - Naraku perguntou.

-#Sim. Quero ir a essa festa que sugeriu.

Cobb-Harding sorriu, satisfeito.

-#Ótimo. Vamos nos divertir. Será excitante e romântico. Tudo o que vem querendo experimentar.

Rim desejava que fosse assim mesmo, porque uma voz interior dizia que estva fazendo uma tremenda bobagem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru chegou ao Hampton Ball precisamente às sete e trinta e cinco da noite. De acordo com o convite, a festa começara cinco minutos antes, na verdade, ele era o terceiro convidado a entrar. Certamente não havia nenhuma dama de olhos acinzentados em um ousado vestido vermelho, nem de qualquer outra cor que fosse.

Isso era ridículo, pesou. Nunca chegava a uma festa que não fosse bastante atrasado. Sem dúvida, morreria de tédio enquanto esperava a chegada de Rin, que, como mandava as regras não escritas na etiqueta, surgiria bem mais tarde.

O marquês estava no meio de uma conversa com um criado quando finalmente apareceram mais alguns convidados.

-#Deverill?

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para ver quem o chamava.

-#Francis Henning! - ele exclamou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o conhecido.

-#Que diabos está fazendo aqui tão cedo? - O olhar de Henning passeou pelo salão quase vazio. - Pensei que estivesse junto a uma mesa de jogo.

-#Bem, sempre há alguma jovem interessante nestes eventos. - Sesshoumaru sorriu.

-#Então me diga quem é ela.

-#Ainda não me decidi por nenhuma.

Henning caiu na risada.

-#Oh, entendo... Muito bem, Deverill.

Então, o mordomo anunciou a chegada do duque de Melbourne, e Sesshoumaru dirigiu o olhar para a porta de entrada.

-#Oh, lá está Bankotsu. Você me dá licença, Henning, pois preciso falar com meu amigo.

O marquês foi ao encontro de Bankotsu, Hashi e Miroku, que estavam entretidos cumprimentando anfitriões da festa. E aonde estava Rin? Em circunstâncias normais, era fácil localizá-la, assim como os irmãos, mas nessa noite ele não estava em parte alguma. Que maravilha!

-#Deverill. - Miroku notou a presença de Sesshoumaru e o saudou. - Acabei de ganhar vinte libras graças a você. Hashi apostou que você não estaria aqui na hora em que chegássemos.

-#Bem, estou aqui. - Sesshoumaru voltou-se para o duque. - Onde Rin está? Definitivamente isso não faz bem a minha saúde, sabia, Melbourne?

O duque não se conteve e, perdendo a compostura, riu do ar de desconsolo do amigo.

-#Está livre esta noite.

-#Como assim?

-#Rin teve uma súbita dor de cabeça e ficou em casa repousando. Você esta livre para deixar este baile e destruir mais um pouco a sua saúde, bebendo e jogando até altas horas da noite.

Para a própria surpresa, Sesshoumaru sentiu-se... desapontado. Não teria a chance de ver o vestido que Rin tinha escolhido para aquela noite.

-#Poderia ter mandado me avisarem.

-#Não sabíamos de nada até o último momento – informou Miroku. - Rin queria vir; achamos até que ela chegou a se vestir. Não foi culpa nosa.

_Que interessante..._ O que Rin estaria tramando?

-#Acham que ela se vestiu para a festa e desistiu no último momento? - o marquês perguntou, dirigindo-se a Miroku. - Não a viram deitada?

Melbourne franziu a testa, atento ao que Sesshoumaru parecia desconfiar.

-#Está surgerindo que Rin esperou que saíssemos e então foi para algum outro lugar?

-#Não sei. Ela não é minha irmã. Mas o fato de não terem desconfiado de nada me surpreende.

O duque olhou o amigo por um momento, a expressão pensativa. Finalmente praguejou.

-#A criada estava nos observando da janela – ele murmurou. - Eu a vi, e não pensei nada na hora.

-#Mas Rin fez um acordo conosco – Miroku protestou. - Ela não sairia sem nos avisar.

-#Isso meu amigo, dependeria do que Rin estivesse planejando.- Sesshoumaru se esforçou para não sorrir e irritar os amigos. Rin havia enganado os espertíssimos irmãos Griffin. Tal façanha não acontecia todos os dias.

-#Posso estar errado, mas talvez ele esteja em casa, dormindo.

-#Hashi, volte para casa e veja se Rin está lá – ordenou Bankotsu.

Sem dizer nada, Hakudoushi virou-se e saiu do baile.

-#Vou ver se as amigas dela estão aqui – Miroku falou, antes de se afastar.

-#Todas estão – Sesshoumaru murmurou.

-#Deverill...

-#Oh, não, não vai me pedir para fazer coisa alguma. Vocês a perderem. Ganhei a noite livre. Se descobrir onde Rin estará _amanhã, mande-me uma _nota.

Melbourne sorriu levemente.

-#Boa noite, Deverill.

-#Pretendo ter uma ótima noite, Bankotsu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-#Está se divertindo, meu belo cisne?

Rin piscou várias vezes. Nunca tinha visto um candelabro brilhar tanto, e ela não conseguia afastar os olhos da luz.

-#Creio que tomei conhaque demais e...

-#Foi o rum que você bebeu – o homem usando uma máscara de raposa negra respondeu. - E tomou menos do que qualquer outra mulher que se encontra neste baile.

Rin fez um gesto chamado o garçom que também estava mascarado.

-#Outro rum, por favor – ela pediu enquanto observava um casal em uma das alcovas se beijando diante dos demais convidados.

Usavam máscaras de lobos. O homem segurava segurava o seio da moça com uma das mãos e o apertava. Ela gemeu e Rin percebeu que era de prazer. Procurou afastar os olhos da visão perturbadora. Estava tão zonza que nem sabia exatamente como reagir ante esses atrevimentos a que assistia.

O homem que usava máscara de raposa chegou tão perto que Rin sentiu a respiração quente junto ao pescoço.

-#Talvez devesse se sentar por um momento, meu lindo cisne.

Perfumes fortes misturados com o cheiro de bebida e de corpos exitados deixavam o ar quase irrespirável. Rin queria pedir a Naraku que fossem embora dali, mas estava tão lânguida e sem o controle total de seus pensamentos, que nada disse.

-#Sim, vou me sentar. - Ela fez um movimento e a cabeça começou a girar como se estivesse dançando uma valsa.

Somente não caiu no chão porque Naraku a segurou a tempo.

-#Vamos encontrar um lugar mais discreto onde possa descansar um pouco – ele sussurrou.

-#Acho melhor voltarmos para casa – ele balbuciou. - Já ficamos neste lugar por tempo de mais.

-#Iremos daqui a pouco – Naraku concordou. - Depois de você se recuperar. Não podemos deixar Melbourne vê-la desse jeito, não é verdade?

-#Oh, por favor, não diga este nome aqui – Rin pediu. - Não quero que saiba quem sou.

-#Está bem. - Naraku puxou uma cortina pesada e ajudou-a a entrar em uma pequena sala com apenas um sofá e uma mesinha, de onde reluzia uma vela. - Aqui estamos nós. Acomode-se, belo cisne.

Ela se sentou no sofá e teria dormido no mesmo instante se a presença de Naraku ao seu lado não a inquietasse.

-#Assim está melhor? - ele perguntou.

-#Está. Obrigada.

-#Feche os olhos que ficarei vigiando.

Um leve riso escapou dos lábios de Rin, que agradeceu ao rapaz.

-#Você é tão galante – ela conseguiu dizer.

Foi quando começou a sentir os dedos de Naraku em seu rosto, depois na nuca e, finalmente, ele se atreveu a puxar para o lado a manga do vestido e infiltrou a mão, pegando com firmeza um de seus seios.

-#Oh, você é adorável – Naraku murmurou, os lábios cobrindo os de Rin.

Em seguida, ele infiltrou a língua sedenta por entre os lábios macios a ponto de lhe tirar a respiração. Ao mesmo tempo, uma das mãos fortes começava a levantar sua saia.

-#Pare! - ela quis gritar, porém, a voz soou baixa, um mero murmúrio. Tentou afastar o corpo de Naraku, mas o rapaz a segurou firme. - Não quero que vá adiante! - conseguiu dizer.

-#Pois sei que está gostando – ele sussurrou. - Todas as mulheres gos...

Naraku se viu suspenso pelo colarinho.

-#O que está acontecendo? - ele indagou, atordoado.

-#Sesshoumaru – Rin murmurou, quando reconheceu os olhos verdes por baixo de uma máscara de pantera negra. O homem enorme mantinha Naraku no ar.

O marquês se voltou para ela e sorriu levemente.

-#A seu serviço, milady.

-#Tentei...

-#Não se preocupe em me dar explicações agora. Está machucada?

-#Não, mas completamente tonta.

Ele se aproximou e subitamente Rin se lembrou de que estava quase despida. Então tentou se ajeitar.

-#Sesshoumaru, eu...

-#Vamos arrumar a sua roupa – ele falou.

-#Quero voltar para casa, Sesshoumaru.

-#E voltaremos. Espere apenas um momento. - Ele se virou para Naraku que o olhava apavorado. - Se chegar ao meu ouvido algum rumor do que aconteceu aqui, você estará aniquilado. Vou ter prazer de destruí-lo. Fui claro?

-#Sim... sim...

A atitude de Cobb-Harning merecia ser punida com maior rigor, mas Sesshoumaru não tinha um minuto a perder. Precisava tirar Rin imediatamente daquele lugar. Se alguém a reconhecesse, sua reputação estaria arruinado.

Ajudou-a a se levantar, e, com um suspiro, ela acabou se encostando-se no peito forte. Caminhar não chegava a ser um problema, já que Sesshoumaru a segurava firme, impedindo que ela viesse a desabar.

Já na rua, agradeceu aos céus por ter vindo na sua carruagem, apesar de tê-lo feito com intenções menos inocentes. Pensara em arranjar uma garota para se divertiram, e estar com condução própria facilitava tudo.

Assobiou duas vezes e o cocheiro surgiu imediatamente, conduzindo o veículo.

-#Dê algumas voltas em torno do Hyde Park – Sesshoumaru o instruiu enquanto acomodava Rin no banco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOo  
**

**Olá sei que demorei um pouco, más agora prometo pelo menos um capitulo por semana...**

**Valeu pelas reviews, isso me motiva a escrever...  
Esqueci de cometa que esta história e de Suzanne Enoch, uma escritora fabulosa...  
Até quarta eu posto mais...**

**Se eu termina de digita eu coloco antes...**

**Beijão pra todas...**


	6. Chapter 6

-#Deverill. - A voz fraca e sonolenta de Rin foi ouvida.

-#Descanse, amor. Está a salvo.

-#Sinto-me estranha.

Ele gentilmente tirou a máscara de cisne de seu rosto.

-#Foi drogada, Rin. Naraku deve ter misturado algum calmante na bebida que a fez tomar.

-#Mas..... mas por que ele agiria dessa maneira?

-#Para não encontrar resistência aos propósitos sujos que tinha em mente.

-#Você também costuma agir dessa forma?

A expressão no rosto de Sesshoumaru foi de protesto.

-#Não preciso drogar as mulheres com quem saio. Ou elas querem estar comigo, ou nada acontece entre nós.

-#Mas você estava no Belmont.

-#Apenas para o pecado consensual. - Ele amassou a máscara de cisne. - O que achou que lhe aconteceria indo a esse lugar?

Rin fechou os olhos por um momento, o rubor cobrindo seu rosto.

-#Não sei. Naraku devia me levar ao Hampton Ball, mas sugeriu outra festa e na hora me pareceu..... algo que Bankotsu nunca me permitiria.

-#Então sabia que estaria se envolvendo com o pecado.

Lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto delicado.

-#Não sei. Eu queria..... me sentir livre. Como você.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa e observou Rin por um longo minuto. Aquilo era insano e extremamente enervante.

-#Agir como eu somente a arruinaria, querida.

-#Mas eu..... - Ela parou de falar, o rosto ficando branco como a neve. - Acho que estou passando mal do estômago – murmurou, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

-#Pare a carruagem, Dawson – o Marquês gritou para o cocheiro, colocando a cabeça para fora da janela.

O veículo foi imediatamente frendo. Sesshoumaru ajudou Rin a descer e a levou até alguns arbustos, onde ele se inclinou e passou mal.

-#Oh, Deus – ela gemeu, endireitando o corpo após o esforço.

Sem dizer, palavra alguma, Sesshoumaru lhe estendeu um lenço e ofereceu o braço para voltarem à carruagem. Ao subir, Rin hesitou, olhando em volta.

-#Não estamos perto de minha casa – ela comentou.

-#Não rapto moças também – resmungou ele. - Se você aparecer em casa nas condições em que se encontra, nem sei o que Bankotsu poderia fazer.

-#Oh, meus irmãos não podem descobrir onde eu estava há pouco – ela disse em desespero. - Pensam que fiquei em casa, dormindo. Deverill, se Bankotsu ficar sabendo o que aconteceu, vai me obrigar a casar com quem ele escolher. Tenho de voltar para casa e passar a impressão de que não saí de lá.

Sesshoumaru ficou um momento em silêncio. Se o duque tomasse conhecimento do que tinha feito para livrar Rin de um escândalo, tanto a obrigação com o débito estariam liquidados. Talvez o amigo precisasse descobrir a situação constrangedora em que a irmã havia se metido.

-#Deixemos para nos preocupar com isso daqui a pouco – respondeu ele, ajudando-a a acomodar-se no banco da carruagem.

-#Por favor, Sesshoumaru, prometa-me que não vai dizer a ninguém aonde Naraku me levou e o que ele tentou fazer.

-#Não estou certo se meu silêncio faria algum bem. Cobb-Harding tem muito a ganhar e provavelmente vai espalhar o rumor de que manchou sua reputação.

Rin arregalou os olhos, mais assustada ainda.

-#Se ele pensa que com isso me forçará a aceitá-lo como marido, está redondamente enganado.

-#Coisas estranhas acontecem sem motivo algum.

Rin tentou absorver aquelas palavras.

-#Por que diz isso?

-#Não quero preocupá-la ainda mais, mas, antes que eu deixasse o Hampton Ball, Melbourne havia mandado Hashi voltar para casa, a fim de saber como você estava. A esta altura, eles já devem ter descoberto a verdade.

Rin encurvou os ombros e tal postura indicava o seu desalento. Sesshoumaru pensou rapidamente em alguma desculpa que ela pudesse dar aos irmãos.

-#Vauxhall – ele disse.

-#O quê? - Ela parou de chorar um instante.

-#Neste exato momento, acrobatas estão se apresentando em Vauxhall. Homens andando com pernas de pau, caminhando sobre cordas, etc., etc.

-#Eo que isso tem a ver comigo?

-#Você vai dizer a Melbourne que preferiu ver os acrobatas em vez de ir ao baile. Por essa razão, esperou os irmãos saírem de casa e foi assistir ao espetáculo com sua criada. Ás escondidas.

A esperança começou a surgir nos olhos de Rin.

-#Mesmo assim, Melbourne ficará furioso.

-#Oh, certamente, mas não fará um escândalo nem a obrigará a se casar imediatamente.

-#E se Naraku espalhar boatos?

-#Deixe-o por minha conta. Quando eu tiver terminado com ele, não estará nem disposto a mencionar o seu nome outra vez, a não ser em cumprimentos muito educados.

Rin inclinou-se e pegou a mão de Sesshoumaru.

-#Eu lhe devo muito, nunca serei capaz de retribuir um favor à altura. É um bom amigo. Um homem generoso.

Sesshoumaru puxou a mão encerrando o contato, sentindo-se subitamente desconfortável.

-#Eu é que agradeço – ele falou. Então enfiou a cabeça para fora da carruagem mais uma vez. - Dawson, siga para a Mansão Griffin. Pare numa esquina antes de chegarmos lá.

-#Sim, milorde.

Dessa forma, Rin poderia fazer o resto do caminho a pé, usando de muita discrição. Ele a acompanharia até lá.

-#Deverill, não sei o que dizer.

-#Primeiro, prometa-me que nunca mais vai se envolver em uma situação semelhante.

-#Oh, eu prometo – ela disse com veemência.

-#Em segundo lugar, nunca mais use esse vestido. É uma pena, porque parece uma deusa do fogo com ele, mas alguém poderia vir a reconhecê-lo e, assim, saber quem o usava. Principalmente porque você chegou com Naraku e saiu comigo.

Rin concordou, dirigindo ao seu traje um olhar crítico.

-#Nunca mais serei capaz de usá-lo. - Subitamente ela se lembrou de que Sesshoumaru vira parte do corpo dela sem roupa alguma. - Você viu.......

-#Nada que não tivesse visto antes – ele falou, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. - Muitas vezes.

-#Não vai contar o que aconteceu a ninguém? Sei que é muito ligado a Bankotsu, mas, por favor, Deverill, não diga nada.

-#Dizer o quê a quem? E, pelo amor de Deus, pare de me chamar de Deverill, meu nome é Sesshoumaru. - Ele forçou um sorriso, esperando deixar Rin mais calma. - Sou o seu salvador, não é?

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça e se recostou no banco.

-#Lembre-se, Rin, escapou de casa para ver alguns acrobatas.

-#Acrobatas. Homens caminhando sobre pernas de pau.

-#E voltou direto de Vauxhall, sem que nenhum conhecido a tivesse visto por lá. Dirá isso?

-#Chegamos – anunciou o cocheiro.

-#Obrigada, Sesshoumaru. Muito obrigada.

-#Foi um prazer, milady.

Desceram da carruagem e o marquês a escoltou até bem perto da Mansão Griffin.

Para ele seria mais conveniente se contasse a Melbourne o que tinha acontecido. Mas havia prometido a Rin não fazê-lo.

Voltou à carruagem com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos.

Naraku dificilmente se lembraria do que tinha acontecido. Estava bêbado demais para estar consciente de qualquer coisa.

Bem, essa era a esperança de Sesshoumaru. Caso contrário, teria de tomar alguma atitude radical.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que Rin acordou, a dor de cabeça que a atormentara durante a noite aumentou.

-#Que horas são? - ela perguntou à criada.

-#Seis e meia, milady.

-#Pelo amor de Deus, feche as cortinas imediatamente. Ainda não estou pronta para me levantar.

-#Sua Graça pediu que a avisasse de que quer toda a família reunida para o café da manhã, milady.

Rin sentiu o coração bater em descompasso. Será que Melbourne tinha descoberto alguma coisa?

-#Não me sinto bem a ponto de tomar café da manhã. Só de pensar em comida fico pior.

-#Milady, Sua Graça disse que a senhora deve estar presente, ou serei despedida por não ter lher passado as instruções devidamente.

-#O quê? - Rin levantou a cabeça dos travesseiros. - Ele não pode fazer isso!

Helen fez um gesto com as mãos, como se dizendo importante para impedir que o duque fizesse valer os seus desejos.

-#Então vou descer – Rin anunciou, fazendo um esforço enorme para sair da cama. - Simplesmente diga a meu irmão que pare de ameaçar despedir os meus criados.

A empregada pareceu bastante aliviada ao ver a patroa se levantar.

-#Obrigada, milady.

A cabeça continuava doendo terrivelmente e ela não sabia se seria efeito do calmante que ingerira na noite anterior ou do excesso de bebida consumida.

Já pronta, desceu as escadas, soltando um gemido a cada degrau vencido. Finalmente entrou na sala do desejum. Lá estavam apenas Bankotsu e Penélope.

-#Bom dia – ela disse, não reclamando com o irmão devido à presença da sobrinha na sala.

-#Bom dia – ele respondeu com a voz agradável, enquanto segurava com uma das mãos uma torrada e com a outra um documento que parecia ser oficial.

Melbourne tinha sessão no Parlamento naquela manhã, Rin lembrou-se.

-#Está andando engraçado tia – Peep falou, conforme Rin pegava um prato e servia-se no bufê.

-#É por causa da minha dor de cabeça – Rin respondeu.

Graças ao marquês de Deverill, ela teria uma desculpa plausível para sua escapada na noite anterior. Se Melbourne soubesse o que tinha acontecido de verdade, ele a mandaria de volta a Devon naquele mesmo dia.

Suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se ao lado da sobrinha. Devia a Deverill tanto por ter salvado sua virtude, como por lhe dar uma outra chance de escolher um marido, não que tivesse em busca de romance naquele exato momento. Depois de ter caído na armadilha de Naraku Cobb-Harding, desaparecera por completo o seu entusiasmo por arranjar um companheiro, sem antes consultar os irmãos sobre o histórico do possível pretendente.

Agora que podia pensar com maior clareza, precisava admitir que a festa de Naraku a havia levado era um lugar indecoroso. Voltou a agradecer mentalmente a Deverill. Aquela manhã poderia ter se transformado em um martírio, caso tivesse perdido a honra com aquele patife.

Miroku entrou na sala com ar de preocupação.

-#Aconteceu alguma coisa, Melbourne? - ele questionou.

-#Nada de relevante. Por que pergunta?

-#Porque é muito cedo. Nem são sete horas ainda!

-#Espero que não esteja fazendo isso para punir Rin – Hashi interveio, entrando na sala do desejum. - Eu bem que preferia acordar um pouco mais tarde. Fui para a cama há apenas três horas.

Miroku e Hashi serviram-se no bufê e sentara-se à mesa.

-#Este é o novo hábito de nossa família. Já que cada um faz o que quer, sem consultar os outros, teremos todos os membros da família reunidos pelo menos na hora do café da manhã. Três vezes por semana. Enquanto estivermos sob o mesmo teto.

-#Sempre às sete horas? - Miroku perguntou, servindo-se de uma segunda xícara de café.

-#Nas manhãs que devo ir ao parlamento, sim.

-#Depois do que aconteceu na noite passada, acho que esse tempo que passaremos juntos fará bem a todos – disse Melbourne.

Rin dirigiu um olhar meigo ao irmão.

-#Quero me desculpar pelo que fiz ontem, Bankotsu. Fiquei animada com a perspectiva de assistir ao espetáculo dos acrobatas em Vauxhall e não tive coragem de falar a respeito. Temi que não me permitisse ir até lá, apesar de nosso acordo. Contudo, nada fiz que provocasse qualquer escândalo envolvendo o meu nome.

Bankotsu limpou os lábios com um guardanapo antes de responder:

-#Indo apenas com a criada, você coloco em risco a segurança das duas. Por essa razão, quero que nos informe os lugares aonde pretende ir, Mesmo que se trate de um simples passeio às lojas durante o dia e acompanhada de alguma matrona. - Antes que Rin pudesse protestar, ele fez um gesto intimidador com a mão. - E isso não é negociável.

Apesar de ter ficado irritada, não pretendia discutir a decisão do irmão. Não depois da confusão em que havia se metido na noite anterior. Queria ficar longe de qualquer incidente desagradável no futuro.

-#Muito bem estou de acordo – ela murmurou.

Por um momento, o duque ficou em silêncio, surpreso com a facilidade com que conseguira a promessa de Rin.

-#Então estamos entendidos. Agora, se me derem licença, irei ao trabalho.

Depois que o duque deixou a sala de desejum, Rim informou Hashi e Miroku de que passaria grande parte do dia fazendo compras com Sango. Então se retirou, dividida entre o desejo de voltar para a cama e o de se arrumar para sair. Seguiu para a cozinha onde pediu à cozinheira que cortasse um pepino em fatias. Pretendia colocá-los sobre os olhos. Talvez diminuíssem a terrível dor de cabeça que persistia.

Quando Rin já estava em seu quarto, ouviu baterem à porta. Fez um gesto a Helen para que atendesse. Era o mordomo.

-#Sim, Stanton?

-#Há uma visita para a senhorita lá embaixo – ele a informou, estendendo-lhe um cartão.

-#Oh, diga a lorde Deverill que descerei em um minuto – ela falou, a voz não muito firme depois de examinar o cartão.

-#Sim, milady.

Antes que o mordomo deixasse o quarto, acrescentou:

-#Sobre a noite passada....... Eu..... agradeço pela discrição......

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Stanton.

-#Sou sempre discreto, lady Rin. Presumo que seus irmãos pensem que a senhorita deixou a casa sem o meu conhecimento. Já que voltou bem, não vejo razão para dissuadi-los dessa idéia.

-#Obrigada.

-#Informarei lorde Deverill de que a senhorita logo o atenderá.

Rin respirou, aliviada, quando o mordomo deixou o quarto. Aparentemente soube que tinha um aliado naquela casa.

-#Também serei discreta, milady – a criada afirmou enquanto penteava os cabelos da patroazinha.

-#Obrigada, Helen.

-#Contanto que não se coloque em perigo novamente, milady. Fiquei apavorada noite passada, vendo-a deixar esta casa acompanhada daquele moço não recomendável e voltando tão tarde.

-#Tomarei mais cuidado daqui para a frente. Prometo. E obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Helen.

A empregada fez uma leve reverência.

-#A senhorita merece, lady Rin.

Em seguida desceu ao encontro de Deverill, seguida por Helen. Por uns tempos, não iria a parte alguma sem uma acompanhante. Pelo menos, até que pudesse fechar os olhos sem ver uma máscara de raposa negra à frente.

Sesshoumaru estava junto à janela, com um copo de uísque na mão, enquanto observava a rua. Pelo traje, Rin percebeu que o marquês viera a cavalo. Não conseguiu deixar de admirar a elegância do corpo perfeito.

-#Bom dia. - Ela abriu um sorriso, deixando claro que a presença de Sesshoumaru era bem-vinda.

-#Já vai sair? Não e muito cedo? - ele quis saber, vendo-a devidamente vestida para um passeio.

-#Oh, vou fazer compras. Pensei que estivesse no Parlamento esta manhã.

-#Sabe que aqueles malucos marcam reuniões para as oito horas? Oito horas! - o marquês exclamou. - Prefiro ir à sessão da tarde.

Rin riu, grata por Deverill não ter feito referência alguma ao acontecido na noite anterior.

-#E a razão de sua visita...? - ela perguntou, lembrando-se da presença de Helen naquela sala.

-#Vim perguntar como está se sentindo, já que seus irmãos me contaram que não passou bem ontem à noite e por isso perdeu o baile.

Rin respirou fundo. Aquele homem tinha muitas qualidades. E nunca fora atrevido nem havia tentado usar com ela o seu famoso poder de sedução.

Subitamente, Rin sentiu o desejo de que Sesshoumaru a cortejasse.

-#Estou me sentindo muito melhor. Uma boa noite de sono faz maravilhas, foi o que descobri.

-#Aceito a sua palavra e estou feliz que tenha melhorado.

Fazendo um gesto para que Helen permanecesse onde estava, Rin aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru, que ainda estava junto à janela.

-#Posso perguntar uma coisa? - ela sussurrou.

-#O que quiser.

-#Na noite passada, como soube que era eu que usava a máscara de cisne?

Deverill franziu a testa de leve antes de responder:

-#Na verdade, não a reconheci de imediato. Vi uma bela dama usando uma máscara de cisne e um traje maravilhosamente provocante, o que me chamou a atenção.

-#Oh, Deus. Foi isso?

-#Ah, sim. Não sei se tem consciência de que a cor vermelha fica muito bem e você, Rin.

Ela notou que o coração disparara. Também podia sentir um calor envolvendo seu corpo inteiro. Deverill estava flertando com ela, coisa incomum.

-#Oh, que pena que eu tenha cortado em tiras o vestido que usei ontem à noite.

Ao despir-se logo após ter chegado em casa do baile de máscaras, Rin quisera apagar da memória a lembrança de Naraku tocando-a de forma tão indecente. Assim, havia rasgado o vestido.

O que acontecera na noite anterior tinha sido provocado pela súbita liberdade de que desfrutava agora? Ser livre representava ser capaz de viver sem regras, sem moral?

Não queria que a liberdade representasse algo assim.

-#Na noite passada – Rin disse em voz baixa, lembrando-se de que Helen prometera ser discreta se ela nunca mais se envolvesse em enrascadas - , eu apenas queria me sentir livre. Ansiava por um pouco de aventura, um pequeno romance com um belo estranho.

O olhar de Sesshoumaru se deteve nos lábios de Rin.

-#Queria estar com um estranho? Poderia ter mencionado esses seus desejos a alguém com quem tivesse um relacionamento mais profundo.

-#Tem algum nome em mente? - Ela sentiu dificuldade para falar normalmente, pois de súbito sentira falta de ar.

-#Essa é a nossa fantasia, Rin. Talvez pudesse me contar o que tem em mente. - Ele estreitou a distância entre os corpos, ficando sedutoramente perto de mais.

Naquele momento Rin desejou ardentemente se beijada. Oh, queria experimentar o beijo do marquês de Deverill. Mas não se moveu, pois sabia que esse homem lhe era proibido. Ele fazia parte do círculo Griffin.

De repente, Sesshoumaru afastou-se e colocou o copo de uísque sobre uma mesa.

-#Devo ir agora. Não tolero a Casa dos Lordes com o estômago vazio.

Ele se voltou para a saída, mas Rin o pegou pelo braço.

-#O que aconteceu na noite passada foi um ato de liberdade ou romance?

-#Nem uma coisa, nem outra. Foi pecado. Disseram-me haver uma diferença entre romance e pecado. Mas devemos, pelo menos uma vez na vida experimentar todas as três opções.

-#Mesmo o pecado?

-#Oh sim. Apesar de que ele deve ser sempre consensual e lhe dar mais prazer do que aquilo que você experimentou ontem.

Com um gesto de despedida, Sesshoumaru se pôs a caminhar.

-#Logo voltarei a vê-lo? - ela perguntou.

Ele virou o rosto e sorriu.

-#Estarei por aqui.

Rin escutou as botas do marquês ressoando pelo hall e depois o som da porta da frente sendo aberta e fechada. Ele tinha todas as respostas. Conhecia a diferença entre pecado e liberdade, e como encontrar os dois. Suspeitava que Deverill soubesse também alguma coisa sobre romance. Ninguém poderia negar o brilho que vira na queles olhos verdes.

Era um homem perigosamente irresistível. Mas do que isso. Confiável.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

O marquês de Deverill mantinha-se um pouco afastado de Rin e da amiga, lady Sango. As duas faziam compras e no momento haviam entrado em uma loja de doces. Tecnicamente não precisava seguir Rin durante as compras, um ato que Bankotsu considerava inocente.

No entanto, Sesshoumaru não sabia explicar a razão que o levara a ficar esperando para ver Rin sair de casa, a fim de se encontrar com Sango. Tampouco entendia por que continuava seguindo as duas mulheres, em vez de ir ao parlamento.

Não havia lógica alguma em suas atitudes. Tudo não passava de um desejo, uma necessidade, de continuar vendo Rin. E pensar que quase a beijara na saleta da casa de Melbourne. Isso não fazia sentido. Já se envolvera antes em situação de risco, mas nunca trairia amigos. Nunca.

Nesse momento, ouviu alguém chamá-lo. Voltou-se e viu-se diante de Miroku Griffin, que saía de uma loja de artigos masculinos.

-#O que está fazendo aqui? - Miroku perguntou.

-#Ora, estou pagando a minha maldita dívida para com Melbourne.

Miroku olhou em torno com curiosidade.

-#Minha irmã está aqui?

-#Na quadra de baixo. Faz compras com lady Sango Howsen.

-#Oh, ela avisou que faria – Miroku observou. - Melbourne já contou sobre a escapada que ela deu até Vauxhall?

-#A própria Rin me contou quando fui até a Mansão Griffin perguntar a ela se tinha melhorado.

-#Oh, é minha saúde que agora está me preocupando. Temos novas regras de comportamento em casa, sabia?

-#Ouvi dizer. Tudo isso por causa de Rin? Por que não aceitam que ela cresceu e deseja experimentar o que o mundo pode lhe oferecer?

-#Não sei. Penso que minha irmã não pretende fazer nada errado. Por que se envolveria voluntariamente em problemas?

-#As mulheres raramente são razoáveis meu caro. Miroku caminhou em silêncio ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

-#Suponho que somos protetores demais, mas não e culpa nossa. Quando ela desapareceu em Devon tempos atrás..... Nunca vi Bankotsu tão desesperado.

Como? Rin tinha desaparecido antes? Mas parecera tão genuinamente perdida na noite anterior.

-#Melbourne nunca me contou....

-#Ele sabe que você não gosta de fale sobre dramas familiares – Miroku explicou. - Rin tinha treze anos, e Melbourne uns vinte e três? Ela costumava fazer tudo o que fazíamos, nadar no lago, pescar, pular a cerca – Miroku riu com a lembrança - , até cavalgar sem sela. Bem, certa tarde, Rin pegou o garanhão de Bankotsu, um cavalo enorme chamado Atlas. Quarenta minutos depois voltou sozinho.

Sesshoumaru notou que Rin e Sango entravam em outra loja. Olhou então para Miroku.

-#E o que tinha acontecido?

-#Os criados e a família inteira saíram em busca de Rin. Umas quarenta pessoas, todas simplesmente certas de que encontraríamos Rin caída por algum canto e com alguma fratura no corpo. O sol se pôs e ainda não a havíamos localizado.

Sesshoumaru viu-se envolvido com a história e ansiando por conhecer o que acontecera com Rin.

-# E então?

-#Arranjamos tochas e lanternas e continuamos procurando. Melbourne estava em desepero, gritando o nome de rin em altos brados. Imaginava que alguém tivesse raptado a nossa irmã com a intenção de pedir um resgate.

Não tem ideia de como ele estava, Já passava da meia noite quando Hashi atirou para o alto com sua pistola, e todos corremos para descobrir que ele havia encontrado Rin dormindo sobre uma pilha de folhas, ela esperava o amanhecer para seguir para casa. Tinha quebrado apenas o braço. - Miroku riu. - Queria saber por que tínhamos demorado tanto para encontrá-la.

Sesshoumaru acabou rindo.

-#Parece que a garota era a única entre todos que estava usando o bom senso.

-#Talvez, mas passamos a ficar mais atentos ao comportamento dela. Rim permaneceu muito tempo fora de nossas vistas, Deverill. E posso dizer que foram as piores horas de minha vida.

Então Sesshoumaru fizera bem não contando aos irmãos Griffin sobre ter encontrado Rin no Belmont.

-#Outra razão pela qual prefiro não ter família – sentenciou o marquês.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**Gente mil desculpas e que minha internet e 3G daí teve uma pane na operadora des de segunda-feira este capitulo está pronto des de terça-feira más só hoje a infeliz da internet volto ao normal, más tá ai, já estou quase terminando o próximo cap. Beijão pra todas:  
Rin Sama, Anna Spizziolli, Pamela cesar, Hinata-chan, Thata-chan, Huchiki Rin, Jeh chan, Vivia, Cycy.......**

**Se eu esqueci de alguém mil perdões......**


	7. Chapter 7

-#Por que iria querer assistir a um recital de musica, Hashi? - Rin perguntou, as mãos na cintura em sinal de impaciência. - Nunca foi disso.

Ela tinha certeza de que era uma das manobras de Melbourne, tentando alterar as condições do acordo que haviam feito. Mandar um dos irmãos como cão de guarda para acompanhá-la era algo que ultrapassava os limites do razoável.

-#Decidi aprimorar a minha educação artística. Podemos ir? Já está pronta?

-#E espera que eu acredite nessa sua súbita sede de cultura?

Hakudoushi suspirou e balançou a cabeça, concordando com a irmã.

-#Suponho que não posso esperar que acredite nisso. Mas não aceita que eu apenas me assegure de que chegará a salvo ao seu destino?

-#Não pretende....

-#Depois que chegarmos lá, irei sentar no último banco da sala de espetáculo e me distrairei flertando com todas as mulheres solteiras e bonitas que estiverem por perto.

Pelo menos era sincero.

-#E não vai interferir se eu flertar com todos os homens solteiros e bonitos que estiverem assistindo ao recital?

Hashi mordeu os lábios, em um leve sinal de sua irritação.

-#Irei apenas lhe fornecer condução, Rin. O resto ficará por sua conta. Porte-se como achar que deve e queira.

Até que era uma proposta razoável.

-#Vou exigir que mantenha a sua palavra, Hashi.

A idéia de ter alguém em quem confiava por perto dava a Rin uma absurda sensação de segurança. Porém, nunca revelaria sua fraqueza a ninguém, a não ser a Sesshoumaru. Naturalmente obrigaria Hashi a manter a palavra de não interferir, caso resolvesse flertar com algum cavalheiro. Mas dessa vez procederia com cautela, ou pelo menos manteria os olhos bem abertos.

O irmão portou-se como prometera. Uma vez que entraram na sala do recital, sem fazer qualquer comentário, ele se afastou, indo conversar com os donos da casa deixando Rin à procura de uma bebida.

-#Oh, que surpresa!

Rin reconheceu a voz de Sesshoumaru no mesmo instante.

-#Não sabia que tinha sido convidado.

-#Não fui. Percebi muitas carruagens paradas diante da casa e entrei. Ninguém me barrou a passagem.

-#Nem pensariam em fazê-lo. Não quando aqui dentro há tantas damas solteiras à procura de marido.

-#Oh, então caí em uma armadilha?

Rin riu baixinho para não atrapalhar quem tocava naquele momento.

-#Uma armadilha bem-feita, usando ponche e chocolates como isca.

-#Encontrou algum marido em potencial?

Ela franziu a nariz de forma petulante.

-#Estou aqui apenas pelos chocolates. - Fitou-o com o olhar de malícia. - Faria algo por mim milorde?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, o que a fez recear que o marquês recusasse.

Finalmente, ele falou:

-#O que tem em mente?

_Um beijo. Suas mãos sobre mim, ela pensou._

-#Preciso de um guia.

-#Está pretendendo viajar à África?

-#Não me provoque. Não é desse tipo de guia de que necessito.

-#Estou inteiramente às suas ordens.

-#Não sei por quanto tempo Bankotsu vai honrar o nosso acordo – Rin falou bem pausando. - E não terei outra oportunidade se ele desfizer o combinado. Quero encontrar um marido, e não é só. Quero me sentir livre acima de tudo. Talvez, se você me guiasse, eu acabaria descobrindo como posso alcançar o que almejo.

O subconsciente de Sesshoumaru estava lhe pregando peças e na certa divertia-se em vê-lo em situação tão peculiar.

-#Não precisa de mim como guia, Rin. Não sou a pessoa indicada.

-#Minha experiência diz o contrário. Em quem mais eu confiaria? Em Naraku?

Dessa vez ele não conseguiu deixar de rir.

-#Pecado e confiança não são compatíveis. Um trai o outro.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Rin.

-#Não quer me ajudar?

Vir até o recital tinha sido uma má idéia. Era outro dos eventos inocentes da lista que Melbourne lhe dera e que dispensavam a presença de um vigia. No entanto, Sesshoumaru não conseguira resistir. E agora Rin estava pedindo que a ensinasse a pecar.

-#É Irmã de amigos meus – o marquês resmungou. - Duvido que eles apreciassem essa minha ajuda.

-#Está absolutamente certo. Melbourne iria preferir que eu me sentasse numa sala de costura e ficasse bordando, até que ele me encontrasse um marido adequado e chato. Então eu deveria dar a esse idiota alguns filhos, tornar-me uma matrona e oferecer chá às minhas amigas.

-#Não é o que toda mulher almeja?

-#Não posso falar por todas as mulheres, Sesshoumaru, mas certamente não é o que quero da vida. Ao contrário, é tudo o que espero que não me aconteça.

-#Shhhhh.....- Alguém da platéia pediu silêncio.

Em geral, Sesshoumaru não se importaria com o fato de estar incomodando, mas, naquele momento, sentiu-se grato pela interrupção. Nunca antes, uma mulher provocara tal reação.

-#Ache o marido primeiro – Deverill propôs baixinho – e deixe que ele lhe ensine o que quer saber.

-#O que ele quiser que eu saiba, não é? Nada disso. Serei eu a decidir o que desejo experimentar.

Como haviam surgido tais idéias na cabeça de Rin Griffin? Antes tão infantil e ingênua, agora querendo aprender como pecar sem provocar um escândalo?

-#Quem sabe não poderíamos deixar esta conversa par mais tarde? - o marquês indagou. Precisava de mais tempo para pensar.

-#Está bem. O que me diz de irmos ao Hyde Park amanhã cedo?

-#O quê? Eu?

Ela riu maus uma vez.

-#Por favor, Deverill? Sesshoumaru? Não sei mais o que fazer. Não quero cometer outro erro como da noite passada.

Ele suspirou e acabou concordando.

-#Está bem. Passarei para apanhá-la em sua casa às onze horas. E trate de levar uma acompanhante.

-#Oh, sem dúvida. Obrigada, muito obrigada.

-#Ele está atrasado – Rin disse, andando com irritação de um lado para o outro.

-#Sim, milady – Stanton concordou, consultando o relógio.

Estava cada vez mais agitada à espera de Deverill. Aliás, já começava a ficar angustiada demais. Mesmo que quisesse se distrair, a mente não se acalmava.

Fizera sentido recrutar o marquês, pelo menos era o que havia imaginado. Quem melhor do que ele para mostrar como ser livre em Londres? Não havia outra pessoa para indicar um marido que não fosse um chato, como os aqueles constantes da lista de Melbourne?

Na verdade, Rin se sentia atraída por Sesshoumaru, apesar de que não tinha sido essa principal razão que a levara a escolhê-lo como guia.

Ou estava enganada a respeito?

-#Bom dia – Sesshoumaru cumprimentou Rin, entrando na sala.

-#Está atrasado – ela reclamou mais por dizer alguma coisa e não deixar evidente o coração disparado.

-#Pensei que o meu recrutamento tivesse algo a ver com liberdade. Decidi dormir mais que o de costume esta manhã. - Ele sorriu. - Afinal, fui me deitar bem tarde.

-#E o que provocou essa noite de insônia?

-#Uma linda.....

-#Sesshoumaru! - Bankotsu entrou na sala naquele momento.

-#Melbourne. Rin e eu vamos dar um passeio.

-#Oh, sim. - O duque virou-se para a irmã. - Posso pedir que volte cedo para tomar chá comigo e Peep na casa de tia Kaede?

Os olhos de Rin brilharam ao ouvir o nome da tia querida.

-#Voltarei lá pelas duas horas – Rin respondeu animada, e o irmão concordou.

-#Então podemos ir ao parque? - Deverill perguntou, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

Ela esperou o duque se afastar antes de responder:

-#A não ser que tenha um lugar mais interessante em mente e que ofereça novas oportunidades.

-#Oportunidades?

-#Para que eu possa observar e aprender por meio do seu exemplo.

Um leve sorriso surgiu no rosto de Deverill.

-#Por ora o parque será suficiente.

O marquês ajudou Rin a entrar no pequeno veículo atrelado a uma parelha de cavalos. Ao chegarem às redondezas do parque, ele pediu ao cocheiro que parasse, a fim de que pudessem passear a pé e conversar à vontade.

-#Pensei que estivesse determinada a não obedecer mais a ordens de seus irmãos – constatou Sesshoumaru.

-#Por que diz isso?

-#Porque permitiu que Melbourne, indiretamente, marcasse a hora em que nosso encontro deveria terminar.

-#Oh, nesse caso, não foi uma ordem. Quero de fato ver minha tia. Ele apenas lembrou de minha promessa em visitá-la.

O marquês pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes. Depois se voltou para Rin.

-#Não há regras quando a um verdadeiro estado de liberdade, mas sei que não faço promessa alguma.

-#Porque se acha incapaz de manter a palavra?

-#Não. Porque não gosto de me sentir obrigado a nada. Faço como quero e quando bem entendo.

Rin franziu a testa e discordou:

-# Acho que está enganado. Ser livre não o isenta de obrigações.

-#Bem, tem razão. Então seria melhor dizer para não se preocupar com ninguém.

-#Más isso e horrível.

Ela chegou a pensar que talvez o marquês a estivesse desafiado a reagir, com aquelas considerações polêmicas. Mas Deverill não era tão cínico como desejava aparentar.

-#Se não se preocupa com ninguém, por que me salvou na outra noite?

Sesshoumaru indicou Helen, que vinha logo atrás.

-#Você não deveria ser mais discreta?

-#Confio em minha criada. Além do mais, com essa pergunta, você de mostras de que se preocupa com alguém, além de si mesmo. Sem mencionar que está cuidando de minha reputação.

-#Estranho.... - Ele voltou a atenção para a rua por um momento. - Gosto de você. Suponho que, se sua honra for manchada, vou sentir parte da culpa.

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso. O que havia dito? Confessara os seus sentimentos?

-#Não considera o fato de estar me ajudando uma obrigação, não é?

-#Eu não teria concordado se assim fosse. Quero mesmo ajudá-la.

-#Então se trata apenas de uma feliz coincidência querer fazer a coisa certa?

-#Exatamente.

Rin sentiu-se frustada com a resposta do marquês. Ansiava por uma orientação mais específica, alguma espécie de livro de regras a seguir, que a capacitasse a mudar a sua vida de forma definitiva, sem se afastar da família. Desejava alguma coisa que permitisse realizar a suas vontades, casar-se com quem quisesse, sem ter de obedecer a conceitos preestabelecidos.

-#Parece que você não vai me dar nem uma resposta direta – reclamou.

-#Faça-me uma pergunta direta e veremos. Eu gostaria de ter uma idéia mais ampla do que realmente deseja fazer, Rin – ele pediu, sentando-se em um banco.

-#Está bem. - Ela se sentou ao seu lado e, no mesmo instante, percebeu que alguns casais os observavam. - Quando seu pai.... quando você se tornou o marquês de Deverill, sentiu-se pronto para assumir tamanha responsabilidade?

Por um segundo, rápido demais para a Rin perceber, a expressão de Sesshoumaru mudara, tinha endurecido e voltado ao normal novamente.

-#Meu pai passou os últimos anos de vida como um lunático. Eu já cuidava de nossas propriedades havia três anos quando assumi o título. Assim, com certeza, já estava pronto para as responsabilidades.

Rin ficou sem saber o que dizer. Havia tomado conhecimento quando Sesshoumaru recebera a herança, mas Bankotsu jamais tinha mencionado o que havia acontecido antes com o amigo. Claro que não considerara um assunto a ser comentado com a irmã mais nova.

-# Que idade você tinha?

-#Quando meu pai morreu? Dezoito,. Meu tio, lorde Waddell, ficou furioso porque eu já tinha alcançado a maior idade, e ele estava ansioso para colocar as mãos em nossas propriedades. - Sesshoumaru sorriu com certa amargura. - Não o vejo desde então.

-#Mas deve ter sido pesado arcar com tantas responsabilidades aos dezoito anos.

-#Fiz minha obrigação. Agora faço porque me dá prazer.

-#Então, para se sentir livre, rebela-se contra as regras, é isso?

-#Não se trata de revolta. - Ele se levantou de repente e puxou Rin pelo braço para que o acompanhasse.

-#Deverill, o que foi?

-#Vamos caminhar um pouco.

-#Mas....

-#Vou dar uma volta. Fique a minha espera, se quiser. Ela não tinha nem uma dúvida de que, se ficasse ali sentada, logo outra mulher se juntaria a ele. Levantou-se e aceitou o braço que o marquês lhe oferecia. Por um momento, sentiu o roçar da mão grande em seu corpo e arrepiou-se.

Helen levantou-se também e se dispôs a segui-los.

-#Espere aqui – Deverill ordenou à criada.

Helen voltou imediatamente para o banco.

Estava perdendo o controle da situação , Rin pensou. Então parou e, encarando-o, decidiu enfrentá-lo.

-#Não diga à minha criada o que fazer.

Ele deu um passo à frente e seus corpos ficaram perigosamente próximos.

-#Teme contrariar alguma norma dos bons costumes ou quer evitar um escândalo?

-#Um escândalo – ela respondeu de pronto.

-#Então não se preocupe. Voltaremos logo. Apenas pretendo dar uma voltinha onde não haja tanta gente.

Dirigiram-se a um dos lagos que havia por perto. Por um momento, Rin caminhou em silêncio, tentando ler a expressão do rosto de Sesshoumaru. Procurou se lembrar de como ele lhe parecia ao ir ao seu encontro e a salvar de Naraku. Recordou-se de como havia se irritado e enfrentado o patife. Era estranho caminhar ao lado de um homem em que confiava plenamente.

-#Não tenho medo de você – Rin quebrou o silêncio.

Sesshoumaru a olhou com surpresa.

-#Não estou tentando amedrontá-la.

-#Se não comentar comigo o que tem em mente, este nosso encontro não terá servido para nada.

-#Posso mudar de idéia mais depressa que uma batida de seu coração - ele murmurou.

Oh, Deus. Rin antecipou que estava a caminho de fazer algo do qual se arrependeria depois.

-#Eu......

-#Vamos apenas conversar, Rin. Sem nenhuma fiel criada atrapalhando ou escutando o que dissermos.

-#Estou ouvindo. Pode falar.

-#O que deseja? Diga-me a verdade, por favor.

Sesshoumaru sabia que ela não tinha nada traçado em seu plano de liberdade, apenas queria soltar as amarras que os irmãos haviam lhe imposto. Assinara um acordo com Bankotsu sem saber ao certo o que ia fazer.

-#Muito bem, então. - Largando do braço que a amparava, começou a andar sozinha. - Pois bem, não faço a menor idéia.

-#Era o que eu imaginava.

-#Por isso pedi a sua ajuda, Sesshoumaru. Tem uma experiência infinitamente maior do que eu em..... tudo.

Ele se aproximou, mais não lhe ofereceu o braço.

-#Não pode pontuar sua vida de acordo com os meus padrões. Por isso não consigo imaginar o que realmente quer de mim.

-#Desejo tomá-lo como exemplo em algumas atitudes....

-#Quais delas? A que tenho casos com mulheres casadas porque gosto disso? Ou quando falto ao encontro com meus amigos porque me surgiu pela frente algo interessante? Ou quando aposto em uma mesa de jogo? Ou bebo?

Ela o olhou por um momento, tomada pela surpresa.

-#Você não é assim, Sesshoumaru.

-#Sou sim.

Rin parou, pensando que realmente não conhecia o suficiente daquele homem para afirmar qualquer coisa.

-#Bem, talvez aja como disse, mas não é realmente assim.

-#Verdade? Por favor, diga-me como sou, então , já que venho enganando a mim mesmo.

-#Não se esqueça, salvou-me na noite passada. E ficou irritado com o comportamento de Naraku. Posso não me lembrar dos detalhes, mas me recordo disso. E me levou para casa sem tentar tirar qualquer vantagem de mim.

-#Mas, querida, um ato louvável em uma vida inteira não me faz um herói. Além do mais, o seu propósito não tem nada a ver com o meus hábitos, e sim com os que você pretende querer cultivar.

-#Não quero cultivar nenhum mau hábito.

-#Então me diga o que estou fazendo aqui, pelo amor de Deus. - Ele aumentou o tom de voz.

Como Rim poderia explicar que o homem que Sesshoumaru descrevia não era necessariamente o que ela via? Sim, ele tinha algumas tendências ruins e as reconhecia. Mas também ótimas qualidades, além da óbvia inteligência e do bom senso. E honestidade. Ela nunca o escutara dizer uma mentira, mesmo que fosse para proteger seus maiores interesses, a não ser quando queria protegê-la.

-#Gosto de você!

-#Como? - Sesshoumaru piscou, incrédulo.

-#Gosto do modo como não tenta se mostrar superior a ninguém, já que tem um título respeitado. Não muda de aparência para agradar aos outros, mas continua charmoso e delicado quando decide ser assim.

-#Correndo o risco de soar sentimental, parece estar descrevendo a si mesma. Se for o que pretende na vida, então não precisa ter trabalho algum. Você já é assim, Rin.

-#Não tente me distrair com elogios. Essas são as coisas de que gosto em você. O que quero é o seu modo de vida.

-#O meu....

-#Não os comportamentos impróprios que mencionou, mas a .......liberdade. Não tem de conversar sobre o tempo, nem dançar com uma moça porque é rica e tem um título. Ou, simplesmente, caso não esteja com vontade de conversar nem de dançar, então não faz nem uma coisa nem outra. Não tem de medir as próprias palavras e não se afeta em absoluto com os oitocentos anos de arrogância e superioridade dos Griffin. - Ela respirou fundo. - Tudo isso e mais alguma coisa.

-#Então seja essa pessoa – o marquês disse, após um momento de silêncio.

-#Estou tentando..... Mas não ..... consigo saber o que fazer para ter essa liberdade sem magoar minha família. Há outras pessoas com quem devo me preocupar em não tornar infeliz. Amo meus irmãos. Eles representam tudo em minha vida.

-#Se seu primeiro pensamento é que possa estar fazendo algo errado, não é liberdade, é medo.

-#Mas tenho mais a considerar, já que não sou homem, e .......

-#Notei que não é homem.

-#.......e não quero ser forçada por meu irmão a um bom casamento. Quero escolher o meu marido, mas para tal há regras que devo seguir. Ignorá-las seria estupidez.

-#Então siga as regras. - Vendo a expressão de relutância no rosto de Rin, Sesshoumaru se aproximou ainda mais.- Imagino que saiba o que quero, e sei que não sou quem você deva imitar se sua maior preocupação é ver todos felizes. Não vai encontrar o marido que deseja, se insistir em ficar em minha companhia e receber os meus conselhos. Presumo que queira um bom homem. E há muitos assim em Londres, muitos deles certamente ficariam felizes em se casar com você.

-#Mas eu......

-#O melhor a fazer é continuar sendo quem é. Pelo que me disse e pelo que tenho observado, quer ser uma boa irmã, e honrar o nome Griffin. Não tem intenção alguma de deixar de cumprir suas obrigações, e não deseja se tornar uma pecadora. Meu melhor conselho é que volte para a casa e diga a Melbourne que não aceitará se casar, a não ser que seja com um homem de sua escolha.

Maldição! Rin odiava reconhecer que Sesshoumaru estava absolutamente certo. Uma lágrima furtiva escapou de seus olhos, antes que tivesse tempo de enxugá-la.

-#Não tenho idéia do que quero, mas dentro da fortaleza Griffin jamais descobrirei o que é. Não deixar de sonhar em ter ao menos uma grande aventura. Não vou. Não posso, Sesshoumaru.

Para sua surpresa, ele se inclinou, dizendo:

-#Uma aventura? Que tipo de aventura pretende ter?

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos para imaginar o que gostaria de fazer.

-#Penso em alguma coisa selvagem e livre, completamente louca. - Abriu novamente os olhos. - E então eu encontraria um marido que combinasse comigo e pelo menos não irritaria Melbourne.

-#Muito correto de sua parte. Está determinada, não é, Rin?

-#Sim estou. O que acha de tudo isso?

-#Vou pensar em alguma aventura de acordo. Não sou casamenteiro, assim, deixarei para você a parte de escolher um marido.

Bem, ela conseguiu uma oferta de ajuda de Deverill. Mas tarde, conseguiria outras coisas. Ficou tão feliz que, por impulso. Abraçou-o.

-#Obrigada Sesshoumaru.

Ele lhe tomou o rosto nas mãos e tocou de leve os lábios de Rin com os seus. Era um beijo suave, provocante. Ela prendeu a respiração e sentiu a pele da espinha se levantar em arrepios. Naque momento, podia jurar que seus pés haviam deixando o chão. Parecia estar voando.

-#Não devia ter me agradecido – ele murmurou, soltando-a e então voltando a caminhar.

A lembrança da boca fria de Naraku foi subitamente substituída na memória de Rin. Agora, tinha algo mais suave, mais agradável e muito mais perturbador em que pensar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inventando um compromisso como alfaiate, Sesshoumaru levou Rin para a casa antes do horário combinado com Melbourne. Logo que ela entrou em casa, o marquês desceu do veículo, dizendo:

-#Dawson, pode seguir para casa.

-#Milorde?- o cocheiro perguntou, surpreso.

-#Vou voltar a pé. Quero caminhar um pouco.

-#Sim, milorde. - Logo o coche vazio descia a rua.

Nada saíra como tinha planejado, Sesshoumaru pensou. Primeiro quisera convencer Rin a abandonar o plano de rebeldia, ou pelo menos livrar-se da obrigação de ser seu instrutor. E o que conseguira foi ficar bem no meio do campo de batalha da família Griffin. Havia na verdade se oferecido para ajudá-la a achar algo que satisfizesse seu desejo por aventura. E então tudo piorara ainda mais.

Tinha beijado Rin Griffin.

-#Pelo amor de Deus, você é um idiota, Sesshoumaru – ralhou consigo mesmo, ignorando o olhar surpreso de um homem que passava por ele na calçada. - Um louco. E um bobalhão.

Os lábios de Rin lhe vieram à mente. Lábios suaves, virginais, que o atormentariam mais do que a lembrança do pai. Ela e os irmãos confiavam no amigo. Além do mais, Rin tinha um bom coração, uma natureza adorável. Em circunstâncias normais, nunca se envolveria com uma mulher assim. Nada fazia sentido. Ela era diferente das outras mulheres. Tinha metas próprias, nenhuma envolvendo pular na cama de um companheiro poderoso e rico. Que estranho! E como o deixava excitado.

Naquela tarde havia dito a ela que não tinha nada a ensinar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria poder lhe mostrar tudo..... Gostaria de ensiná-la a fazer amor, por exemplo. Mas esse item não deveria constar na lista de Rin.

Precisava de uma bebida com urgência, pensou.

Um cavalo veio em sua direção e Sesshoumaru chegou a sentir a respiração ofegante do animal em seu pescoço. Instintivamente, pulou de lado. A roda de uma pequena carruagem quase o atropelou.

Quem poderia ser o idiota que dirigia aquele veículo? A carruagem estaria desgovernada? Só podia ser isso.

Viu de relance a cabeça de um homem. De repente, lembrou-se onde vira não só o veículo , como o cavalo e o homem de cabelos escuros.

Quem quase o matara havia sido Naraku Cobb-Harding.

Alguns pedestres correram para ver se ele estava bem. O que era praticamente um milagre.

Bem, isso era interessante. Um ato covarde não tornava Naraku menos perigoso. Justamente o oposto. E não somente para o marquês.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Tia Kaede! - Penélope passou pelo mordomo da casa e se jogou nos braços da tia, que os esperava.

-#Comporte-se, Peep – Melbourne avisou, entrando no vestíbulo atrás de Rin.

-#Ora, que bobagem, Bankotsu – lady Kaede disse, abraçando a sobrinha-neta. - Abraços fazem parte do relacionamento entre parentes.

-#Está correta, titia. - Melbourne inclinou-se e a beijou no rosto.

-#E você, minha querida, vai me dar um abraço ou um beijo?

-#Ambos. - Rin deu deu um abraço bem apertado em tia Kaede. E depois um beijo estalado que fez Peep rir bastante.

A tarde transcorreu tranqüila e agradável, mas na saída, ao se despedir, Rin esperou o irmão e a sobrinha se afastarem para cochichar algo no ouvido da tia.

-#Posso voltar amanhã?

-#Naturalmente, minha querida. Venha para o almoço. Alguma coisa está errada, não é?

-#Não é bem isso, mas poderia ter acontecido algo mais grave. Por favor, tia, não diga nada a Bankotsu.

-#Nós, mulheres, formamos um exército à parte. Pode me contar o que quiser, Rin. Sabe disso, não é?

-#Obrigada tia. - Beijando-a novamente no rosto, Rin correu para fora e se reuniu ao irmão e á sobrinha na carruagem.

-#O que estavam cochichando? - Bankotsu perguntou olhando com curiosidade para a irmã.

-#Nada de mais. Não estávamos falando sobre você, se é o que quer saber. Apenas assuntos entre sobrinha e tia.

-#Nem por isso fico mais tranqüilo.

-#Na verdade, virei almoçar com ela manhã. Tem alguma coisa contra o programa?

-#Absolutamente nada. A propósito, pretende comparecer ao baile dos Feryon hoje à noite?

-#Sim.

-#E quem vai levá-la?

-#Bankotsu, não combinamos que......

-#Não a estou proibindo de nada. Foi uma mera pergunta.

Era verdade, Rin refletiu. Não precisava ser hostil com o irmão por quem tinha tanto carinho.

-#Pensei em irmos todos juntos – ela disse finalmente. - Se você tiver outros planos.

-#Nunca faço planos que excluam minha família.

Rin balançou a cabeça em desalento.

-#Porque se sente feliz com a vida que leva. Pode fazer o que quiser, que ninguém o critica por isso.

Bankotsu a olhou, atento.

-#Essa afirmação não parece ter vindo de você.

Penélope puxou a mão do pai, querendo chamar a atenção.

-#Tia Rin está lutando por sua independência – a menina falou sabiamente. - E não é fácil.

Rin não conteve um sorriso. A sobrinha era uma garota especial, não tinha dúvida alguma.

-#Obrigada, Peep. - Voltando-se para o irmão, sorriu.

Na verdade, o duque não era tão feliz assim. Perdera a esposa querida três anos atrás e nunca mais havia se envolvido com outra mulher. Devia ter saudade da mulher que amara.

-#Desculpe-me, Bankotsu – Rin murmurou. - Mas poderia ser mais compreensivo comigo.

-#Sei disso. Porém, não pretendo ser.

Chegando em casa, Rin se refugiou no quarto para ler um livro. Ficou se perguntando se haveria alguma possibilidade de Sesshoumaru passar o dia fazendo o mesmo. Não, ele tinha mil e um atividades interessantes para preencher o tempo.

De súbito, passou os dedos sobre os lábios, levada pela lembrança do beijo trocado no parque.

Deverill era amigo de seus irmãos, sabia das regras da família e, no entanto, a havia beijado.

Como gostaria que o marquês a beijasse mais uma vez. Talvez mais de uma. Afinal, o beijo tinha sido especial, diferente dos que conhecia. Eventualmente, um ou outro rapaz lhe roubava um beijo, coisa boba, na verdade. Nada, porém, como a carícia que havia partilhado naquela manhã.

A excitação que sentira não deveria ser novidade. Afinal, desde criança, era atraída por Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Procurou deixar de lado tais pensamentos. Havia um acordo entre o marquês e ela e o que importava dali em diante eram as escolhas que faria, os desejos que satisfaria. No entanto, passava quase todo o tempo pensando em Sesshoumaru ou o que ele faria em determinada situação.

-#Oh, pare com isso – murmurou, repreendendo-se.

Decidiu fazer uma lista de seus objetivos. Pegou papel, pena e tinta e escreveu no topo da página:

Primeiro. Adquirir roupas que combinem melhor com o meu temperamento.

Bem, isso já estava encaminhado. Ousara comparar inúmeros vestidos de madame Constanza, inclusive aquele infame vermelho.

Segundo. Falar com qualquer homem ou qualquer mulher sem precisar da autorização prévia dos irmãos.

Também já o estava pondo em prática, apesar de que em sua primeira tentativa, tinha sido drogada e atacada pelo "cavalheiro". No entanto, tal infortúnio não poderia detê-la.

Terceiro. .........

Ela parou e ficou pensativa por um momento. Depois escreveu: Dirigir uma pequena carruagem sem a ajuda de homem algum.

Parou por um momento. Não deixaria de lado essa possibilidade apenas porque Naraku tinha se oferecido para ensiná-la. O que precisava era de outro intrutor. Sesshoumaru provavelmente poderia ensiná-la, se conseguisse convencê-lo a tanto.

Quarto. Viver uma aventura.

Hum...... era vago de mais. Decidiu escolher que tipo de aventura. Não ficaria à espera do que Sesshoumaru pudesse sugerir.

De imediato, nada lhe ocorreu. Sesshoumaru havia dito que encontraria alguma coisa, porém ao repensar, decidiu que era melhor resolver o assunto sozinha. Se deixasse por conta do marquês, a aventura talvez fosse por demais escandalosa, arruinando sua honra e afastando possíveis pretendentes. Uma vez que decidisse o que fazer, os outros itens se resolveriam sozinhos. Afinal havia feito sua declaração de independência dos irmãos havia poucos dias, então escolher uma aventura naquela momento talvez fosse contraproducente e pusesse em risco o resto do plano.

Não podia se esquecer que ter uma aventura vinha antes de encontrar um marido. Então, como não havia decidido ainda o que fazer, resolveu deixar o espaço em branco, virar a folha e listar os possíveis maridos.

Depois de vinte minutos, floreando os números, sem conseguir preencher a lista, compreendeu qual era o problema. Deveria, em primeiro lugar, trabalhar melhor o item dois. Faria uma lista de possíveis cavalheiros com quem pudesse viver uma aventura. Infelizmente, o único nome que lhe vinha a cabeça era o de Sesshouamaru. E até que fazia sentido, uma vez que o marquês de Deverill seria um péssimo marido.

Além do mais, se ela o escolhesse, Bankotsu sofreria um colapso. Para encerrar o próprio Sesshoumaru jamais se candidataria a essa condição , já que amava, antes de tudo , a liberdade de homem solteiro.

Ainda havia um agravante. Deverill gostava de mulheres casadas, com pouca moral, que se satisfaziam em ter relações sexuais sem nenhum compromisso. Rin, no entanto, queria amar o marido e que esse amor fosse correspondido. Sesshoumaru estava fora de questão.

Sendo assim, deixou a lista de lado. Iria terminá-la mais tarde.

OoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tai gente mais um pedaço.............  
Já to trabalhando no próximo capitulo...........**

**Agradeço a todas as reviews..........**


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Helen veio ajudá-la a se vestir para o baile, Rin já tinha decidido qual vestido usar. Era mais um traje feito por madame Constanza, dessa vez em tom azul e menos escandaloso que o vermelho. Na verdade, a costureira se superara. O vestido era maravilhoso.

Pensou por algum tempo se deveria ou não se cobrir com um manto, evitando assim qualquer comentário dos irmãos. Decidiu não usá-lo.

Miroku assobiou quando a viu descendo as escadas. Era um sinal de que aprovava o traje e talvez até preferisse vê-la vestida com o novo vestido.

Já a expressão no rosto de Hakudoushi era de desaprovação . A de Bankotsu era indecifrável. O duque apenas deteve o olhar no traje por um longo momento, depois fez um sinal para que Stanton abrisse a porta.

-#Podemos ir? - Bankotsu perguntou.

Enquanto Mirouku ajudava Rin a subir na carruagem, voltou a lhe dirigir um olhar de aprovação.

-#Oposto que na próxima estação todas as moças estarão usando vestidos de madame Constanza. Já vou lhe agradecer por antecipação, minha irmã.

Rin o beijou no rosto.

-#Ah, está ficando simpatizante de minha causa?

-#Não diga a ninguém ou serei considerado um traidor. Tenho de reconhecer que está mais feliz agora do que antes. Se esse estilo de roupa a faz sorrir, conte com minha aprovação.

Depois do comentário, Rin sentiu-se mais confiante no futuro. Já no baile, cada irmão foi para um lado e ela se viu sozinha. Era um passo muito positivo.

Viu-se subitamente rodeada por todos os cavalheiros da sociedade inglesa, satisfeitos com o fato de ela não ser mais vigiada pelos irmãos.

Em poucos minutos, seu cartão de danças estava completo, apesar de ter deixado uma delas em aberto. Tinha uma leve esperança de que Sesshoumaru pudesse dançar, quem sabe uma valsa com ela.

Depois de duas quadrilhas e de uma dança regional, os casais e a orquestras tiraram um merecido descanso. Rin percebeu que a amiga Sango se dirigia a mesa de refrescos e decidiu juntar-se a ela. Nisso, seu caminho foi bloqueado. Levantou o rosto e quase desmaiou de susto.

Naraku estava à sua frente, os olhos presos no decote do vestido azul. De imediato, ela levou a mão ao peito.

-#Boa noite, Rin. Posso ter o prazer de uma dança?

O pedido era tão absurdo que por um momento ela não soube o que responder.

-#Meu cartão de danças está todo preenchido – respondeu por fim, procurando readquirir o controle das emoções.

Quando tentou se afastar, Naraku mais uma vez bloqueou seu caminho.

-#Por certo reservou uma dança para o seu futuro marido.

-#É o último dos homens em Londres, ou mesmo no mundo inteiro, com quem eu me casaria. E devia estar agradecido que eu não tenha denunciado à polícia e exigido a sua prisão.

-#Ora, por que não fez isso? Oh, talvez porque tivesse de admitir que foi ao Belmont por vontade própria. Eu, particularmente, não a arrastei até lá. E então , quando eu fosse interrogado, teria de contar a polícia que você bebeu demais e que fomos para uma das salas reservadas.

Rin empalideceu.

-#Não ousaria fazer uma coisa dessas.

-#Não? Eu até poderia descrever uma pequena marca que tem ali. - Ele apontou para o seio esquerdo de Rin.

Ela não conseguiu nem respirar. Nunca ninguém ousaria lhe dizer palavras tão atrevidas. Mas era ainda uma Griffin, e ninguém de sua família recuava facilmente.

-#Pensa que assim vai me convencer a aceitá-lo como marido?

Naraku sorriu abertamente.

-#Não preciso convencê-la de nada. Não tem escolha, minha querida.

Rin pensou em Bankotsu e sentiu vontade de chorar. Bankotsu ficaria tão desapontado quando soubesse do episódio em que se envolvera!

-#Minha querida, eu perguntei se queria me acompanhar até o baile Belmont, e você concordou. Também não a obriguei a usar aquele vestido para me seduzir e, não duvido nada, provocar seu irmão. Se eu resolvesse tirar vantagem de seu mau comportamento, era uma prerrogativa minha. E escolhi agir a meu favor.

-#E se eu optasse por acertar uma bala no meio de seus olhos? - A voz de Sesshoumaru soou Baixa e profunda. Ele ficou ao lado de Rin de modo que seus corpos se roçavam. - Essa seria a minha prerrogativa.

Naraku balançou a cabeça, dando uma passo para trás.

-#Não vim aqui para brigar com você. Pretendo meramente discutir alguns assuntos com o duque de Melbourne.

-#Então não deveria estar ameaçando lady Rin nem ter tentado me atropelar esta tarde.

Rin arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para Sesshoumaru.

-#Ele fez o que?

-#Rasgou-me o terno. Sendo assim, a pergunta que faço, Naraku, é se prefere não falar com Bankotsu, ou se devemos marcar um duelo para antes do amanhecer em algum lugar privado?

A expressão arrogante de Naraku sumiu de seu rosto.

-#Não tem prova de nada.

-#Não preciso de prova alguma. Eu estava presente nas duas vezes. Vi o que você fazia no Belmont e o reconheci quando tentou me atropelar. Tenho uma vista muito boa e uma excelente memória. Agora trate de sair desta casa ou escolha o lugar para o nosso encontro amanhã cedo. Já escolhi usar pistolas.

-#Mas isso é.........

O marquês começava a perder a paciência.

-#Se não sair imediatamente, não vou me importar de provocar um escândalo. Vou matá-lo agora mesmo, Naraku. Pensando bem, posso me dar ao luxo de esperar até o amanhecer a até deixá-lo fazer sua escolha. Decida-se já.

Naraku mordeu os lábios, lançou um olhar a Rin, depois deu as costas e saiu do salão.

-#Meu Deus – ela murmurou.

-#Minhas desculpas – Sesshoumaru falou, beijando-lhe galantemente a mão. - Não pretendia perturbá-la, mas Naraku sempre desperta o meu pior lado. Ou terá sido o melhor?

-#Não precisa se desculpar. Eu agradeço muito, mais uma vez.

-#Não fiz a cena por sua causa, lady Rin. Esse miserável arruinou meu terno. E eu gostava dele mais do que gosto de muita gente. - O marquês lhe ofereceu o braço, levando-a a té a mesa de refrescos. - Passe a língua sobre os seus lábios, Rin. Mordeu-os com tanta força que estão sangrando.

Ela nem percebera que havia se ferido. Seguiu o conselho de Sesshoumaru, sentindo o gosto do sangue.

-#Eu não esperava encontrar Naraku aqui – Rin disse baixinho.

-#Nem eu. O homem é um covarde da pior espécie que existe no mundo.

-#E você o ameaçou de morte.

-#Sabia que ele não ousaria ficar aqui. Tentou esconder o rosto esta tarde quando quis me atropelar e não ousaria se aproximar de você se os irmãos Griffin estivessem por perto. Ele pretendia alcançar seu intento, deixando-a em pânico. Felizmente, dei a ele uma terceira possibilidade a considerar.

-#Sim. - Ela respirou fundo. - O que escutou de nossa conversa?

-#Eu o ouvi fazendo ameaças a você. Para mim, foi o suficiente.

Rin sentiu o estranho desejo de sorrir, apesar de tudo o que havia a contecido.

-#Naraku disse que contaria a Melbourne minha ida a Belmont, caso eu não o aceitasse como marido.

Como haviam chagado junto à mesa de refrescos, Sesshoumaru pegou duas taças e as encheu de ponche.

-#Aceita? - ele perguntou.

Ela concordou imediatamente.

-#Na verdade, eu gostaria de beber algo mais forte..... Não, não é isso que quero fazer. Estou falando bobagens.

-#Há uma diferença entre rum e rum misturado com calamante, apesar de que lady Feryon desmaiaria se visse alguém bêbado em sua casa. - Com um leve sorriso, o marquês tirou seu frasco de uísque do bolso e tomou um gole.

Rin ficou escandalizada.

-#Sesshoumaru! Guarde isso agora mesmo.

-#Só se você prometer sorrir.

-#Parece civilizado demais de sua parte. E muito filosófico.

-#Sério? Sabe que me provoca estranhos sentimentos, não é?

Oh, ela adorava olhar para ele, tentando decifrar o que poderia estar pensando.

-#Talvez combinemos....... - insinuou ela.

A voz de Sesshoumaru soou grave, um sussurro:

-#Se tivesse idéia do quanto gosto de estar com você, certamente sairia correndo aos gritos.

Deus do céu! Um calor inesperado queimou a pele de Rin.

-#Quero ouvi-lo dizer o quanto gosta – ela murmurou.

-#Ah, muito, muito.

-#Acha que poderia me seduzir? - Rin falava, sabia de antemão que ele já a seduzira.

Os dedos de Sesshoumaru apertaram os dela, e mais uma vez seus olhares se encontraram.

-#Sim. Mas não vou fazê-lo. Suponho que algumas vezes há boas razões para existirem regras.

Rin sentiu como se a houvessem jogado na neve fria.

-#Não e justo.

-#Então acha que seria normal levá-la para baixo da mesa e levantar suas saias? Certamente viveríamos uma aventura, mas penso que não lhe faria bem algum.

-#Parece-me que agora quem está fugindo é você.

-#De fato, estou.

-#Então eu deveria contar a Bankotsu sobre Naraku. Ele me enviaria no mesmo instante para nossa casa de campo e consultaria sua lista de cunhados em potencial. E eu teria de seguir as regras por mais estúpidas que fossem.

-#Não fui eu quem estabeleceu as regras. - Sesshoumaru olhou para onde os irmãos Griffin estavam.

Os três certamente haviam notado a conversa que o marquês tivera com Naraku, mas não faziam idéia de que não fora nada amigável. Nenhum acordo que pudesse ter feito com Rin teria impedido Melbourne de ir defender um membro da família, se achasse que o mesmo estivesse em perigo.

Sesshoumaru tinha de reconhecer que não se importara com o fato de que Naraku havia ousado tentar atropelá-lo. Na verdade, enfurecera-se ao ver o patife conversando com a mulher que tinha drogado e tentado seduzir à força.

E Rin lhe parecera aterrorizada com o que ouvia. Por mais liberdade e aventura que desejasse vivenciar, ela ainda continuava sendo uma Griffin.

-#Pode ficar com raiva se desejar – ele sussurrou em um tom suave. - Mas não espere que eu peça desculpas por nada. Gastei muito tempo e energia me tornando o que sou. E não vou mudar por ninguém. - Não tinha intenção de admitir que recentemente a idéia de quem se tornara começava a perturbar seu sono.

-#Muito bem – Rin disse depois de um momento. - Apenas não me fale mais sobre regras.

Ora, ela ainda estava falando com ele e nem havia se retirado, ofendida. Rin Griffin era uma mulher notável.

-#Sem promessas. E diga a Melbourne o que desejar – Deverill murmurava, servindo-se de um biscoito numa travessa que havia sobre a mesa de doces e refrescos. - Eu mesmo não contei nada ainda ao duque por causa de Naraku. Eu já tinha avisado ao patife o que poderia acontecer a ele se ornasse a se aproximar de você. Acontece que ele não acreditou em minha palavra.

Rin dirigiu um olhar preocupado a Sesshoumaru.

-#Não vai matá-lo, não é?

-#Ainda não sei oque farei. Mas não deveria se preocupar com esse cretino. E falo sério.

Ela abaixou os olhos, agora cheios de lágrimas. Sesshoumaru ofereceu um lenço, e ela fingiu que estava tirando um cisco da vista.

-#Cometeu um erro confiando em Naraku, mas não se sinta culpada. - Ele sorriu. - E, acredite em mim, sei como é estar em situação complicada. - Então se dispôs a afastar-se, mas voltou a ela com um olhar indagador. - Se houver mais alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudá-la...

-#Oh, deixe-me ver. Já faz meus inimigo desaparecerem, livra-me das ameaças deles, ajuda-me a ter liberdade, esconde o meu mau comportamento de meus irmãos....... Não, penso que não há nada mais no momento.

Sesshoumaru riu abertamente. Deus, Rin era uma mulher especial. Já sabia que ela tinha um senso de humor aguçado mas nunca prestara muita atenção a seus outros atributos.

-#Então nos veremos mais tarde.

Já estava se afastando, quando Rin o puxou pela manga do casaco.

-#Oh, eu havia me esquecido. Há mais uma coisa.

-#Do que se trata?

-#Há um espaço vazio em meu cartão de dança. Será que você....

Sesshoumaru pegou o cartão e escreveu o seu nome no lugar apropriado.

-#Tem certeza de que quer valsar comigo?

-#Oh, sim – ela murmurou, ruborizando. - Tenho certeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Faltando ainda uma hora para que a valsa prometida a Rin, Sesshoumaru seguiu para a sala de jogos. Mesmo que a sobriedade tornasse o jogo excessivamente monótono, seria melhor do que ficar no salão olhando os casais dançarem.

Além do mais, Kagura Franch estava lá. Certamente o procuraria com aqueles seus apelos sedutores.

Desde quando ele se deixava envolver por mulheres casadas e sem moral?

Uma lembrança cruzou sua mente.

Desde que o pai era jovem e vivia recebendo mulheres em casa. Mulheres que ele fazia o filho chamar de tias. Não que Sesshoumaru se deixara enganar alguma vez. Sabia o que o pai pretendia com cada uma das amigas. Apenas prazeres gratuitos e sem compromisso algum. Claro que elas queriam assumir o papel de duquesa, vago desde a morte da esposa de Inu Taisho. Mas Sesshoumaru sempre soube que o pai não pretendia se casar com nenhuma.

O belo e sedutor Inu Taisho havia se transformado em uma figura grotesca. Sesshoumaru vira o pai sucumbir à loucura e à doença aos cinqüenta e dois anos de idade.

Assim, as mulheres tinham conseguido a almejada vingança. Foi quando as atenções voltaram ao filho do marquês. Por seu lado, este passou a usufruir, como o fizera antes o pai, apenas de prazeres sem compromisso.

Nada disso, porém, explicava a atração que sentia por Rin Griffin, Sesshoumaru pensou. Toda vez que estava em sua companhia, sentia desejo de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la. Mas do que isso. Gostaria de despi-la de seus novos e ousados vestidos e tocar a pele macia. No entanto, esse sentimentos passariam, tinha certeza disso.

-#Deverill.

O marquês levantou os olhos da mesa de jogo.

-#Melbourne.

-#Preciso falar com você.

Claro que sim. Na certa, o duque desejava receber um relatório, narrando todos os passos de Rin, e Sesshoumaru prometera a ela que não contaria nada a respeito do incidente com Naraku.

-#Dê-me alguns minutos para que eu ganhei todo o dinheiro de Everton. Encontro você na varanda.

O duque concordou e deixou a sala de jogo. Com a quebra da concentração, Sesshoumaru perdeu a rodada e deixou o local vinte libras mais pobre. Passara os últimos minutos pensando no que diria a Bankotsu, quanto poderia revelar sem quebrar a promessa feita a Rin. Nada parecia satisfatório e não poderia retardar mais o encontro.

Bankotsu estava fumando na varanda quando o marquês se aproximou.

-#Espero que tenha outro desse cigarro – Deverill disse, sentindo o aroma delicioso do fumo americano.

Melbourne tinha gostos caros, assim como ele.

O duque tirou do bolso um cigarro e o estendeu a Sesshoumaru. Os dois passaram a caminhar pelos jardins da mansão, enquanto o marquês tentava pensar no que diria ao amigo.

-#Muito bem – o duque iniciou a conversa. O que há de novo?

-#Nada de muito importante. Rin dançou com alguns cavalheiros e passeou no Hyde Park com Cobb-Harding.

-#E parece interessada em alguém em particular?

-#Não que eu tenha notado. - Precisava passar alguma informação interessante a Bankotsu, ou o duque desconfiaria de que estava trabalhando para os dois lados. - Ela apenas quer ser livre. Duvido que esteja com pressa de se casar.

Melbourne ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

-#Nem, o que estava conversando há pouco com Rin? E não adianta fazer esse olhar inocente, porque alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

-#Hashi contou que ela me pediu para lhe servir de guia, não é?

O duque concordou com um sinal de cabeça.

-#E que conselho deu a minha irmã, diga-me, por favor.

-#Ainda não dei nenhum. Nem tenho idéia do que vou sugerir. Não quero ser expulso de Londres e caçado implacavelmente pelo clã Griffin. Em vez disso, pedi a Rin que dançasse comigo.

-#E quanto a Naraku? Não vai me dizer que terei de chamar aquele caça-dotes de cunhado, não é?

-#Não. Pelas minhas observações, Rin não se interessa por ele.

-#Que bom. - Bankotsu apagou o cigarro. - Odiaria fazer de minha irmã uma viúva se ela cometesse o erro de escolher esse pilantra.

-#Acho que não dá muito crédito à inteligência de Rin, Bankotsu. Ela pode estar com raiva de você, mas ainda é uma Griffin.

-#Pensei que essa fosse a parte de que ela mais desgostava de sua vida.

Sesshoumaru se deu conta de que não sabia o que dizer a respeito. Bankotsu apenas não queria que Rin se envolvesse em escândalos. O que incluiria beijar o marquês de Deverill, é claro.

-#Rin não revelou quais são seus planos? Você tem um jeito especial de fazer as pessoas confidenciarem seus mais secretos pensamentos.

-#Sou mesmo a personificação do charme. - Sesshoumaru riu e apagou o cigarro. - Por quanto tempo mais deverei ser o seu criado?

-#Até que eu decida que já saldou a sua dívida, ou até que Rin termine com toda essa bobagem. Enfim, o que vier primeiro.

-#É encorajador. - Considerando que podia ter acabado com toda aquela bobagem contando a Melbourne o que acontecera entre Rin e Naraku, Sesshoumaru concluiu que a culpa era toda sua.

Surpreendentemente, a tarefa de ser guardião de Rin tinha se tornado mais interessante do que imaginara. Depois de salvá-la dos braços de outro homem e provando o gosto doce dos lábios dela, a vida do marquês tinha virado de pernas para o ar. E naquele momento, não estava desgostoso de que isso tivesse acontecido.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOoo

Depois do intervalo, a orquestra começou a tocar a valsa. Uma vez que Naraku havia sumido do salão, Rin estava tranqüila, mas ansiosa.

Dançaria a valsa com Sesshoumaru.

-#Chegou a hora, não é? - Deverill se aproximara sem que ela percebesse.

-#Claro, milorde – Respondeu ela em um tom formal.

Ao segurar a mão enluvada, Sesshoumaru frustou-se por não poder sentir a tempertura e a macies da pele clara. Mas, depois das ameaças de Naraku, Rin não ousara mais a se arriscar em público.

Sesshoumaru a levou à pista de dança, onde começaram a valsar. Ela nunca o vira dançar antes, apesar de ter ouvido falar de suas habilidades nessa arte. Então deixou-se levar por aqueles braços fortes e deslizar pelo salão.

Em um canto da sala, Melbourne conversava com o duque de Monmouth e parecia não notar o que acontecia na pista de cança. Rin, porém, o viu.

-#meu irmão lhe perguntou alguma coisa sobre o que andei fazendo?

-#Qual irmão?

-#Bankotsu, naturalmente.

Rin imaginou vê-lo hesitar por um segundo, mas em seguida sorriu e apertou de leve seu pulso.

-#Ele queria saber de seus planos.

-# E o que você contou?

-#Que não tinha conhecimento de nada em particular, mas que a ensinaria a trapacear no jogo do vinte e um se você me pedisse.

Rin riu com gosto.

-#Até que não é uma má ideia. Quem sabe na próxima semana? Obrigada. Sei, por experiência, que não é fácil mentir para Bankotsu.

-#Ah, mas eu sou um mestre na arte de enganar a apessoas. Metade do tempo não confio em mim mesmo – assegurou ele, reparando na reação dela ao comentário.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e a expressão em seus olhos era exatamente a que Rin não conseguia decifrar.

-#É assim que deve ser. Estamos seguindo regras ou não?

Oh, o modo como ele se comportava era tão tentador e ao mesmo tempo um mau exemplo para ela.

-#Não sei ainda. Se eu não fosse irmã do duque de Melbourne, ainda assim me ofereceria ajuda?

-#Claro que sim, gosto de você. E não é só porque é irmã do meu melhor amigo.

-#É verdade, não é? Por isso considero-o superior aos homens com quem dancei esta noite.

-#Está errada a esse respeito. Minhas razões por estar aqui não me tornam um herói, e não significa que agirei corretamente com você. Melhor não se esquecer disso.

Dançaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Melbourne podia estar fingindo não vê-los, mas ela podia notar Hashi com os olhos pregados na pista de dança. E não era o único a observá-los. Moças de família não dançavam com Deverill, mas certamente a invejavam. Por sorte, Rin podia desfrutar daquele prazer porque o marquês era amigo de seus irmãos.

-#Não entendo por que me alerta tanto sobre seu comportamento.

-#Suponho que pela mesma razão que a beijei.

Ela engoliu em seco, desejando que o rosto não tivesse ruborizado.

-#E por que o fez?

-#Simples, porque eu desejei.

Oh, Deus.

-#Mas nunca quis fazer isso antes.

-#Não entendi, alertá-la contra mim ou beijá-la?

-#Beijar-me.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e seu olhar se dirigiu aos lábios de Rin.

-#Ultimamente você tem chamado a minha atenção. Por isso deve ter em mente que precisa encontrar outro tutor.

-#Não, obrigada. Estou muito satisfeita com o que escolhi.

O que Sesshoumaru diria, Rin ficou imafinando, se confessasse que sempre se interessou por ele? Decerto, o marquês a arrastaria para algum canto e logo consumaria aquela atração evidente. E sem ninguém para salvá-la dessa vez.

Talvez não quisesse ser salava. Esse tipo de aventura, porém, apenas arruinaria a sua reputação. Ouvira rumores sobre mulheres com quem Sesshoumaru havia se divertido e que foram esquecidas depois de uma noite de pecado. Aconteceria com ela também?

-#No está pensando? - ele perguntou.

-#Em liberdade.

Ela o surpreendera.

-#Não era a resposta que imaginei ouvir. Está determinada, não é?

-#Sim, muito. Mas, no momento, você é responsável pelo futuro de minha busca. Ainda há algo que gostaria de falar. - A valsa terminou, mas ainda mantinham as mãos unidas.

Com uma olhada para o lado, Sesshoumaru indicou uma porta.

-#Vá à biblioteca e procure um atlas.

-#Um atlas? O que devo procurar?

-#Qualquer coisa, um rio nas Américas..... - O marquês soltou a mão de Rian e seguiu para a mesa de refrescos.

Com o coração batendo forte, Rin abriu caminho entre os convidados e entrou na biblioteca. Não demorou e a porta se abriu novamente.

-#Temos apenas um minuto antes que seus irmãos apareçam por aqui à sua procura. Muito bem, o que tem a me dizer.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando no que diria a Sesshoumaru Taisho.

-#Importaria-se em me beijar novamente? - ela pediu.

-#Ousada você não.

Não houve tempo para respostas, pois logo a boca sequiosa de Sesshoumaru cobriu os lábios de Rin.

Sentir-se tomada daquela forma foi uma experiência única, capaz até de parar os ponteiros do relógio. Os corpos unidos pareciam flutuar para bem longe da biblioteca fria. O calor da respiração de Sesshoumaru fazia sua pele subir em doces arrepios..... oh, céus!

Cedendo aos impulsos, Rin gemeu baixinho enquanto enfiava os dedos nos cabelos do marquês. Se em um momento ele correspondia ao beijo com paixão, no outro afastou-se inesperadamente, deixando-a perplexa. Dessa vez os gemidos foram de decepção.

-#Por que.....

-#Pediu um beijo – murmurou ele, tirando as mãos delicadas que enlaçavam seus pescoço. - Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

_Oh, sim. E você bem sabe o que....._

-#E a minha aventura?

-#A sua aventura...... - Deverill repetiu. - Claro. Que tal me dar alguma pista para que eu saiba que direção devo tomar?

-#Não decidi ainda! - exclamou, contrafeita.

-#Pois é melhor pensar, já que, apesar de sua momentânea fraqueza, sei que não quer o pecado como amigo constante. E isso diminui muito as suas opções.

-#Sei disso. Por ora, decidi participar com lorde Michael Fitzroy e seus amigos em uma corrida de barcos amanhã.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida.

-#Como participante ou espectadora?

Ela riu. Somente Deverill poderia achar que ela participaria de uma loucura dessas.

-#Nunca remei antes na vida. - Rin riu de novo, imaginando-se em um barco. - Suponho que posso simplesmente dizer que vou a esse passeio, e Melbourne que tire suas conclusões.

-#Uma tática perigosa, mas aventureira também. Divirta-se. - Ele deu um passo para trás, fez uma reverência elegante e saiu da sala.

Rin ficou ali por um momento. Mal reparou que Miroku entrava na biblioteca.

-#Ficou louca? - ele disse, exasperado.

-#O que fiz? Não deveria dançar com Deverill? Oh, céus, Miroku. Eu o conheço há.......

-#Não estou me referindo a isso, mas a Michael Fitzroy. Você não pode ir remar no Tâmisa. Especialmente em um barco cheio de bêbados.

-#Mas assistimos a outras corridas antes, Miroku. O que há de errado nessa em particular?

-#Assistir à corrida e participar são duas coisas bem diferentes, Rin. E eu não ......

-#De fato são duas coisas diferentes, não é? Obrigada por me fazer reparar nisso. Agora dance comigo ou vá embora.

-#Para que combine uma viagem à Índia, a fim de aprender a encantar serpentes? Deve haver limite para essa sua aventura e isso se refere à segurança.

-#Miroku, não cabe a você ficar discutindo o que posso ou não fazer.

-#Estou do seu lado, mas age como uma inconseqüente.

-#Sesshoumaru não pensa assim.

-#Ora, está julgando a sua sanidade pela do marquês? Santo Deus, Rin, ele é um devasso. Ouvi rumores sobre as coisas que ele tem feito. E a maior parte não é simplesmente um boato!- Miroku sentiu vontade de sacudir a irmã. - Além do mais, você é mulher. Goste ou não, há coisas que um homem pode fazer que arruinariam a reputação de uma moça, caso ela fizesse o mesmo. Remar é uma delas.

E beijar era outra, Rin pensou.

-#Se eu manchar minha reputação, então Melbourne e você serão os vencedores. Portanto, não se aborreça.

Ela pretendia deixar a sala, mas Miroku a agarrou pelo braço.

-#Não se trata de ganhar ou perder. Estou pensando na sua felicidade. Tenha um pouco de cautela, Rin. Não quero vê-la casada com algum bufão porque Bankotsu pensa que ele a manterá sob firme controle.

Rin sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha.

-#Ele já escolheu alguém, não é?

Miroku enrubesceu, soltando-lhe o braço. Rim deixou a biblioteca, seguida pelo irmão.

-#Não, eu apenas estava dizendo.....

-#Quem é ele, Miroku?

-#Se você for inteligente, saberá fazer a escolha certa e garanto que Bankotsu aprovará.

-#Não estou atrás de ninguém no momento – Rin mentiu, olhando na direção de melbourne. - Não se esqueçam que entramos em um acordo. Ninguém disse uma palavra sobre qualquer mau comportamento da minha parte até agora. Assim, eu ainda mantendo as rédeas de meu destino.

-#Não se manhã morrer afogada no Tâmisa.

-#Seria melhor do que me casar com o idiota que Melbourne escolheu para mim – sentenciou, dando as costas ao irmão. - Boa noite Miroku.

Enquanto caminhava ao encontro de Sango e de algumas outras amigas, Rin ficou pensando que devia agradecer a Deverill por seu noivado ainda não ter sido anunciado em algum jornal de Londres. Se ele não tivesse conseguido deter os planos de Naraku, bem que poderia se atirar no Tâmisa no dia seguinte e morrer.

Que estranho! Um libertino chantageando outro. Rin faria uma prece naquela mesma noite, para que o mais improvável dos heróis merecesse a confiança que ela lhe depositava.**  
**

**Olá!!!!!!  
Alguém já sabe com quem o Bankotsu pretende casar sua irmanzinha????**

**Próximo capitulo a Rin vai revelar qual será sua aventura, e vocês vão cair para tráz quando souberem...rsrsrsrrsrrs**

**Beijos até o proximo capitulo, espero mais reviews em............**


	9. Chapter 9

Pelo quinto dia consecutivo, Sesshoumaru se viu fora de casa antes do meio-dia, bem antes por sinal. E não se tratava de única mudança em seus hábitos, mas já tinha desfrutado de tanto sexo na vida que poderia se abster por uma ou duas semanas. Na verdade, nenhuma mulher que não fosse Rin o interessava naquele momento.

Depois de tomar o café da manhã, decidiu tratar de alguns negócios antes de seguir em direção ao píer do Tâmisa, disposto a acompanhar de perto a corrida de barcos a remo.

A primeira parada foi no clube noturno Jezebel, que ainda nem abrira as portas já que as tinha fechado havia menos de duas ou três horas. A jogatina corria solta ali até altas horas da madrugada.

Mesmo sendo tão cedo, Jakotsu, o proprietário, deixou Deverill entrar logo que percebeu que era o marquês quem batia à porta.

-#O que o traz a esta hora em meu estabelecimento, milorde?

-#Preciso fazer uma pergunta, Jakotsu. Na verdade, várias. E todas podem lhe trazer vantagens econômicas.

-#Fico sempre feliz de ser útil a um cliente leal de meu estabelecimento.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se a uma das mesas de jogo e não perdeu tempo com conversa fiada.

-#O senhor mantém anotadas as dívidas de seus freqüentadores, não é?

-#Certamente, senhor.

-#Dividas de jogo e de bebida?

-#Sim, ambas. - Jakotsu sorriu. - Parece que uma segue a outra.

-#Faz sentido. Teria, por acaso, anotações sobre as dívidas do sr. Naraku Cobb-Harding?

-#É confidencial milorde.

Sesshoumaru tirou a carteira do bolso.

-#Acontece que Naraku é meu amigo e, para salvar a família de qualquer embaraço, pensei em comprar as dívidas dele com o senhor. Por um preço razoável naturalmente.

Jakotsu não se fez de rogado.

-#Espere um momento milorde.

O homem desapareceu da sala de jogos e não demorou em voltar trazendo um livro, que entregou a Sesshoumaru.

Naraku devia oitocentas e vinte libras entre dívidas de jogo e bebida.

-#Sei que está se perguntando como foi que deixei a dívida chegar a esse montante. Acontece que o sr. Cobb-Harding me assegurou de que se casaria com uma herdeira antes do fim do mês e que então me pagaria.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. Como Naraku tinha sido otimista.

-#Pois posso garantir, sr. Jakotsu, que a herdeira em questão está interessada em outro pretendente.

-#Oh, maldição! O senhor deve ter certeza disso, já que é tão bem relacionado.

-#O que acha de me vender a dívida do sr. Naraku por um preço razoável?

Jakotsu não escondeu o interesse.

-#E o que seria razoável, milorde?

-#Digamos quinhentas libras?

-#Oitocentas me deixariam dormir mais tranqüilamente.

-#Quinhentas libras na mão o fariam dormir mais tranqüilamente, que oitocentas, que, provavelmente, nunca verá à sua frente.

Por um momento, Jakotsu mordeu o lábio, parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

-#Que tal seiscentas libras em dinheiro?

-#Feito - Sesshoumaru concordou, contando as notas e as entregando a Jakotsu. - E os papéis?

O homem deu a Sesshoumaru as promissórias assinadas por Naraku, sem sem piscar os olhos.

-#Oh, milorde, avise seu amigo de que ele não será bem-vindo ao Jezebel no futuro, a não ser que venha com dinheiro no bolso.

-#Será um prazer informá-lo, sr. Jakotsu.

Quando Sesshoumaru deixou o clube, tinha as promissórias das dívidas de Naraku no bolso. Oitocentas libras que seriam usadas para chantagear o jogador. Assobiou então chamando um coche.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoOOoooOoooOoooOooOoOoOoOOooOoOOoOOoOOoO

Depois de passar por vários clubes, Sesshoumaru tinha pagado mais de treze mil libras e comprado promissórias assinadas por Naraku no valor preciso de vinte e três mil, duzentas e oitenta e cindo libras.

Quantia mais do que suficiente para livras Rin de qualquer aborrecimento daquele patife.

Sentiu vontade se seguir diretamente para a casa do jogador e bater à sua porta ou derrubá-la e fazer suas exigências. O melhor, porém seria mandar-lhe um bilhete, dizendo claramente que estava de posse de todas as promissórias.

Sesshoumaru consultou o relógio. Eram mais de onze horas. A corrida de barcos já devia ter começado. Não se preocupava com a segurança de Rin, já que Fitzroy era um idiota, e ela sabia bem disso. E se tivesse o mínimo de juízo, não subiria em um daqueles barcos estreitos.

Estaria lá apenas para assistir ao espetáculo.

E era exatamente o que Rin fazia quando Sesshoumaru chegou ao cais.

-#Onde estão os seus irmãos – ele perguntou, olhando em volta.

-#Devem estar na margem, berrado com Fitzroy. Parece que acreditavam que eu estaria em um dos barcos e participaria da corrida.

-#E por que pensariam assim?

-#Não sei de onde tiraram a idéia. Jamais lhes afirmei que faria tal coisa.

-#Seus irmãos se preocupam com sua segurança, Rin.

-#Sei disso. Mas me deixaram claro que seria mais seguro eu não entrar em barco algum. Como se isso tivesse me impedido, caso eu resolvesse contrariá-los. Eles não iam poder me impedir de ....

-#Eu a impediria.

-#Como? Mas.....

-#Mas isso não tem nada a ver com liberdade e sim com afogamento – comentou, sorrindo. - Eu, no entanto, tenho uma idéia melhor que não exige termos de inalar o cheiro ruim do Tâmisa.

-#E o que poderia ser?

-#Pensei em almoçarmos juntos – ele respondeu, esperando que esse programa soasse mais aventureiro do que de fato era.

-#Um almoço?

-#Sem acompanhante.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que o argumento convencera Rin de imediato.

-#Então, vamos? - ele propôs.

-#Não precisamos informar os meus guardiões onde estamos indo.

-#Podemos informá-los e ainda assim seguirmos com o nosso programa – o marquês opinou.

-#Desde quando segue as regras de comportamento adequado, Sesshoumaru?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta. Porém, ele tinha uma boa resposta.

-#Desde que me tornei o seu guia. Preciso garantir sua sobrevivência. Afinal, terei em meus calcanhares nada mais, nada menos doque os irmãos Griffin.

Rin suspirou.

-#Então sua única preocupação é a autopreservação?

-#O que mais poderia ser?

Ela voltou a suspirar.

-#Podemos então deixar um bilhete aos meus irmãos?

-#Esplêndida idéia. Menos chances de alguém sair ferido.

Isso feito, estavam livres para darem o próximo passo.

-#Onde almoçaremos? - Rin perguntou, dando o braço a Deverill.

-#O restaurante Próspero é o mais perto daqui. E a comida, deliciosa.

Ela concordou e caminharam em silêncio, enquanto Sesshoumaru se congratulava por ter habilmente evitado a intervenção dos Griffin.

-#Acha que ando parecendo uma tola ultimamente? - Rin indagou, quebrando o silêncio.

-#Não que eu tenha notado. Está se referindo a alguma coisa em particular?

-#Sinto-me como se estivesse exigindo coisas fantásticas ao mesmo tempo em que não tenho idéia de como alcançá-las. Outras são muito agradáveis.... como os seus beijos, que acabam por me confundir.

Os beijos eram agradáveis?

-#Não sabe o que quer, minha querida. Pelo menos reconhece que quer alguma coisa. Mas até onde pensa ir?

Rin parou, depois o encarou de frente, sem hesitar.

-#Na verdade, eu gostaria que me beijasse novamente.

Isso tinha sido bem direto.

-#E eu gostaria de voltar a beijá-la. - Sesshoumaru soltou um longo suspiro. - Mas não vou.

-#E quanto à minha aventura? Os beijos podem ser exatamente uma ousadia minha. Não concordou em me ajudar?

-#Sugiro que escolha outra coisa. Dois beijos em uma mulher inocente é o meu limite. Se vierem mais beijos, ela não terá chances de continuar inocente.

-#Mas não pode.....

-#Acredite no que digo, Rin. Da próxima vez, não pararei no beijo e sua honra estará manchada.

Ela puxou a mão que Sesshoumaru segurava, irritada.

-#Então por que está aqui? Você apregoa aos quatro cantos ser egoísta, um misógamo. No entanto, levanta-se cedo para garantir que eu não cometa uma loucura, atirando-me de uma ponte morrendo afogada. Por que faz coisas que contradizem o que fala?

Não poderia responder a pergunta usando a sinceridade.

-#Estou apenas tentando agir como um amigo, Rin. Não é algo com que eu esteja acostumado, ao menos não com uma mulher. Trata-se de uma nova experiência para mim e errei quando ousei beijá-la.

-#E na segunda vez?

-#Foi um erro ainda maior.

-#Um erro – ela repetiu, colocando as mãos nos quadris. - Não chega ser muito lisonjeiro de sua parte.

Apesar da frustração crescente e de sentir-se excitado, o marquês forçou uma risada.

-#Está aborrecida porque não pretendo seduzir a irmã de meu melhor amigo?

-#Eu......

-#Fique agradecida. Lembre-se, se houver um escândalo, você terá de se casar. Como deve ser o seu nebuloso marido em potencial? Um idiota? Pois você flerta com o escândalo simplesmente por estar ao meu lado em público. Você precisa escolher. Procura uma aventura para depois voltar correndo à vidinha de sempre, ou pretende chegar aos extremos e sofrer as conseqüências? - Sesshoumaru aproximou o rosto a ponto de sentir o aroma dos cabelos de Rin.

-#Sei quais seriam as conseqüências.

-#Saber na teoria é uma coisa, sabê-las na prática, é bem diferente. Sendo assim, está mentindo.

Ela ruborizou, pondo-se a caminhar de novo. No que foi seguida por Deverill.

-#Essa não e uma prerrogativa minha?

Quando desviou o olhar, Sesshoumaru soltou a respiração. Rin o surpreendia cada vez mais. Mesmo sugerindo que ele seria a aventura escolhida, isso apenas provava o quanto ela era inocente. De repente, o marquês se tornava uma espécie de príncipe encantado naquela história toda.

Precisava reconhecer uma coisa. Seria mais fácil ser frio a brutal se quisesse de fato ser excluído dos planos de Rin.

-#Então me diga quem está considerando para ser seu marido – ele pediu.

-#Por que? Quer caçoar de cada escolha minha?

-#Você me pediu ajuda. Eu a estou oferecendo.

-#Oh, enquanto você estiver no controle da situação, não é? Dois beijos, mas nenhum mais porque poderá começar a se interessar verdadeiramente por mim?

E ele que julgara dizer as coisas sem rodeios.

-#Ora, essa é a minha prerrogativa. - Sesshoumaru respirou fundo. - Vamos lá, Rin. Pelo menos eu poderia informá-la dos hábitos de seus possíveis candidatos a marido.

-#Posso vir a lhe dizer os nomes. Mas, de volta á minha aventura, alguma sugestão?

-#Ainda estou pensando em alguma coisa.

Chegaram ao restaurante e se acomodaram. Só de estarem sem acompanhante, já era uma aventura, mas não do tipo que Rin queria.

-#Tem certeza de que quer ser vista na minha companhia não é considerado um escândalo?

-#Melbourne confia em você. Eu confio em você – ela respondeu enquanto observava as pessoas que almoçavam nas outras mesas.

-#Muito bem. - Ele fez um sinal para o garçom. - Dois copos de vinho Madeira – pediu – e a melhor refeição que podem oferecer.

O garçom não demorou a trazer o vinho.

-#Alguma notícia de Naraku? - ela perguntou, enquanto tomava um gole do delicioso Madeira. - Será que ele vai insistir em me chantagear?

-#Não acredito. Cuidei para que ele me ouse se aproximar de você. Ou melhor, cuidarei disso ao voltar para casa.

-#Posso perguntar como vai conseguir tal proeza?

Um sorriso nos lábios surgiu nos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

-#Um cavalheiro nunca revelaria seu planos.

-#Mas......

-#Sim, eu sei. Não sou um cavalheiro. Muito bem. Pretendo chantageá-lo.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

-#Com o que? - perguntou, sem disfarçar a incredulidade.

Deus do céu, o que Deverill estava pretendendo fazer com Naraku? Conhecendo o marquês, havia tantas possibilidades que ficou em dúvida em qual começar a imaginar.

-#Infelizmente, tive que recorrer ao mais tedioso dos métodos. Dinheiro.

-#Como assim?

-#Sesshoumaru tomou um gole de vinho.

-#Naraku é um jogador. E não muito hábil. Eu comprei todas as promissórias que ele assinou nos clubes de jogo. Logo que voltar à minha casa, pretendo enviar uma carta, informando-o do fato e exigindo que me pague o que deve ou deixe o país. E que também mantenha a boca fechada no que diz respeito às tentativas covardes de roubar a virtude de uma dama.

-#Covardes? - Rin repetiu, percebendo a raiva que havia na voz de Sesshoumaru. - Esse não é um termo que parece constar de seu vocabulário.

-#Bem, esse não é ainda o texto final de minha carta.

-#E se acontecer de Naraku simplesmente pagar as duplicatas?

Sesshoumaru deu risada.

-# Não tem condições de fazê-lo. A não ser que encontre uma..... Não vai ser capaz de pagar – ele respondeu, sem fazer maiores considerações.

Rin estudou a expressão do marquês por um longo momento.

-#Ia dizer que Naraku somente poderá saldar s dívida caso encontre uma herdeira com quem possa se casar, não é? - Ela não esperou a resposta e continuou a falar: - Não estou magoada por conhecer as razões que fez Naraku se aproximar de mim. De certa forma, já sabia. Por Deus, sei que não é por amor.

Rin ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

-#Algo a preocupa?

-#Se Naraku encontrar uma herdeira, que o aceite como marido, ele poderá pagar a dívida. Quem garante que ele não vai aplicar o mesmo golpe que tentou comigo para convencê-la a aceitar o seu pedido de casamento.

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

-#Muito bem. Encurtarei o prazo para o pagamento da dívida, não lhe dando tempo para cortejar moça alguma.

-#Não me parece muito decente – ela murmurou, sabendo que no fundo estava contradizendo Deverill apenas porque se irritava com a idéia de os homens manipularem as mulheres.

-#Chantagem nunca foi um ato de decência, minha querida.

-#Quanto custou comprar as promissórias? Não é justo que use o seu dinheiro, Sesshoumaru. Diga-me, quanto custaram as promissórias?

-#Não mais do que eu estava querendo gastar – informou ele. - Na verdade, eu estava até disposto a gastar mais para forçar esse sujeito a sumir de nossas vistas.

O almoço foi servido eles se entretiveram em saborear a deliciosa refeição.

-#Então, Rin – Sesshoumaru disse em tom casual, interrompendo uma garfada -, estava para me contar quais são seus candidatos a marido.

-#Não, eu não estava.

-#Mas poderia me dizer assim mesmo, não é?

-#Não cheguei a fazer lista alguma. Apenas me passaram alguns nomes pela cabeça.

-#E Naraku era um deles?

A curiosidade que havia na voz de Sesshoumaru a surpreendeu..

-#Sim, quero dizer, se eu viesse a conhecê-lo melhor e gostasse dele, talvez pudesse tê-lo considerado para entrar na lista.

-#Estranho, não é? Se ele soubesse disso, certamente não teria agido de forma reprovável. Bastaria cortejá-la com decência.

Ela não havia pensado nisso, mas Deverill agora abria seus olhos. Era possível que outros cavalheiros estivessem sendo delicados e encantadores visando apenas seus objetivos pessoais. Não, não. Era melhor não pensar assim.

-#Eu teria sido capaz de conhecer o verdadeiro caráter de Naraku mais cedo ou mais tarde, não é?

-#Bem, isso agora não importa. Naraku está fora de sua lista. Diga-me outro nome possível.

-#Lorde Dennis Cranston parece um cavalheiro simpático – ela respondeu, apesar de que não estava verdadeiramente interessada em Dennis.

-#Oh, não me diga uma coisa dessas. Pode escolher melhor, Rin. Alguém com mais cérebro.

-#Ele é bonitão – ela protestou. - E você prometeu não caçoar das minhas escolhas.

-#Na verdade, não me lembro de ter feito essa promessa. Quem mais está na lista?

-#Hum....... Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém.

Sesshoumaru riu e Rin perdeu-se em pensamentos. Não era possível uma pessoa ser tão atraente e ao mesmo tempo tão cínica como Sesshoumaru.

-#Muito bem, nenhum nome. E quanto à sua aventura? Já teve alguma idéia? Alguma coisa em que eu possa concentrar os meus esforços?

-#Oh, Sesshoumaru, sugira alguma coisa que possa ser divertido e ousado. Não consigo tomar uma decisão.

Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

-#Posso fazer sugestões, claro. Andar em um balão , cantar no palco de um teatro, velejar prlo oceano Pacífico, viajar pela Índia ou China, cavalgar por Grosvenor Square com os seios descobertos, dar tiros dentro do Parlamento......

-#Oh, pare com isso! - Dividida entre o riso e o assombro, Rin tomou o resto do vinho. - Nada do que citou me interessa, a não ser, quem sabe, viajar em um balão.

Ele segurou as mãos de Rin.

-#Pense no que deseja fazer, minha querida. Darei um jeito para que realize o seu desejo.

Seria tão fácil escolher alguma coisa doida e livre. Provavelmente teria sido, mas a verdade se mostrava perturbadora: Sesshoumaru era a aventura que almejava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshoumaru mandou Rin para casa em um coche. Assim que ela entrou na mansão, o comité de recepção estava a sua espera. Porém, havia mais alguém.

-#Tia Kaede! - ela exclamou, lembrando-se naquele minuto de que marcara um almoço com a tia e havia se esquecido completamente do compromisso. - Oh, Deus, faltei ao almoço. Lamento tanto.

-#Não se preocupe, minha querida. Apenas fiquei preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido, já que não me mandou bilhete algum avisando do cancelamento.

Oh, a memória começava a lhe faltar com tão pouca idade. Abraçou a tia enquanto observava a reação de Bankotsu, que estava nas proximidades.

-#Já comeu? Quer que eu peça a Stanton que traga alguns sanduíches? Ou prefere chá?- perguntou à tia, levando a senhora para a sala de estar.

-#Rin.

Ela sentiu um frio na espinha ao notar o tom frio na voz do irmão mais velho.

-#Sim?

-#Gostaria de conversar com você em meu escritório. Agora.

Tia Kaede deu um leve empurrão na sobrinha.

-#Esperarei na sala de estar, querida. Stanton, traga-me chá, por favor – a condessa pediu.

-#Claro, milady. - O mordomo imediatamente fez sinal para uma criada.

Rin seguiu Bankotsu e não conseguiu deixar de sentir um friozinho no estômago quando ele fechou a porta do escritório.

-#Recebi seu bilhete – ele disse, caminhando até a janela e olhando para a rua.

-#Quis informá-lo onde eu estaria, como me instruiu a fazer. - Fingindo serenidade, ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras mais confortáveis da sala.

-#Nós a procuramos na corrida por mais de uma hora. Alguém finalmente nos contou que a tinha visto ao lado de Sesshoumaru. - Bankotsu sentou-se e ficou em profundo silêncio, encarando-a. Na verdade, estou grato de que tenha decidido não participar daquela aventura maluca.

-#Oh, Bankotsu, eu nunca faria uma coisa tão tola. Sabe disso, não é?

-#Não sei. Pensei que a conhecesse, mas ultimamente você tem me confundido. Como aconteceu de encontrar Deverill?

-#Ele também estava me procurando. Provavelmente para me impedir de entrar no barco de Fitzroy.

O duque balançou a cabeça concordando.

-#E onde almoçaram?

-#Não preciso lhe dar essa informação.

-#Suponho que não. - Por um longo momento, ele ficou em silêncio, o olhar voltado para o pequeno jardim que havia do lado de fora da casa. - Estou surpreso de que, com todos os riscos que tem assumido, não apenas chegou a salvo em casa como tem conseguido evitar escândalos. Peno que seja sensato alertá-la, porém ,que mesmo o mais talentoso jogador perde de vez em quando.

-#Sei disso. Mas quero me arriscar.

-#Ainda não terminei de falar. Uma das razões pela qual nós..... eu permiti que você desfrutasse de tanta liberdade, foi para que não encarasse a vida com a mesma inexperiência que eu. Mal havia começado a estudar em Oxford quando herdei o título e passei a ser responsável por Hashi, Miroku e você. Mas suponho que a ignorância não seja uma desculpa. E talvez isso faça com que sua rebeldia seja culpa minha.

Rin levantou-se imediatamente.

-#Se tivesse escolhido me dar menos liberdade, estaria duplamente errado.

-#Em geral, as meninas nobres não vão pescar com meninos, nem nadam no lago, nem cavalgam nos animais dos irmãos a ponto de quebrar os braços, Rin. E quando elas crescem, não se aventuram em passeios a Vauxhall por conta própria, nem ficam almoçando com conhecidos libertinos.

-#Pensei que Deverill fosse o seu melhor amigo.

-#E é. Mas você é minha irmã. - Bankotsu respirou fundo. - Se quer encontrar um marido por conta própria, que o faça. Se quiser visitar o Vauxahall ou assistir ás corridas de barco, um de nós a acompanhará, sem qualquer reclamação. Mas pelo amor de Deus, não se arrisque demais.

Rin fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando organizar os pensamentos, para que pudesse finalmente expor suas idéias a Bankotsu com clareza.

-#Meu irmão gosto muito de você. E não me olhe desse jeito. Por herança você é um líder, o que leva a se achar responsável por todos nós. Não se esqueça de que o mesmo sangue corre em minhas veias.

-#Sei disso.

-#Então deveria se lembrar de que até eu completar quinze anos eu podia.... fazer as mesmas coisas que você. A partir dessa idade, eu já não podia mais.

-#Rin......

-#Neste momento, quero assumir alguns riscos. Só que agora assumo minha responsabilidade, tomo as minhas decisões e sei que deverei arcar com as conseqüências, caso cometa um erro. Se errar, a falta é minha. Não sua.

-#Você pode ver as coisas desse modo, mas o resto de Londres não .Eles......

-#Não me importo com o que pensam de mim. Sei que eventualmente terei de me contentar com sonhos e ambições menores, e que, por causa das regras sociais e por ser uma Griffin, serei forçada a me casar com algum tolo escolhido, mas nesse meio tempo quero alguma distração, mesmo que curta.

-#A minha preocupação é que você se arrependa do que vier a fazer....

-#Mas será um erro que cometi por vontade própria.

Bankotsu a deixou dar a última palavra, o que era bem significativo para Rin. Ela havia explicado o seu ponto de vista ao irmão, e, mesmo assim, ele não ficara ao seu lado. Ninguém, a não ser Sesshumaru, ficava. Bem, mas Sesshoumaru não contava.

Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto quando ela se dirigiu ao encontro da tia.

A condessa a recebeu de braços abertos.

-#Desculpe-me novamente, titia – pediu, procurando esconder as lágrimas.

-#Minha querida, sei que está precisando desabafar com alguém. Pode confiar em mim.

Rin achou que era melhor não revelar a paixão por Sesshoumaru. Decidiu contar apenas o essencial.

-#Declarei minha independência.

-#Peep já me contou isso. O que você entende por isso?

-#Anunciei que serei eu a escolher o meu marido, sem a intervenção da família, e que faria o que me desse vontade. Como, por exemplo, vestir-me a meu gosto.

Tia Kaede tomou um gole de chá.

-#E Melbourne não aceita a sua nova liberdade?

-#Oh, ele aceitou.

-#Aceitou? Então o problema é que você não está gostando da nova liberdade?

-#Também não é isso.

-#Minha querida, creio que preciso de mais informações, antes de poder lhe oferecer algum conselho ou ajuda.

-#Oh, se eu pudesse me explicar, tia. - Rin balançou os braços em um gesto que deixava claro que se sentia sem rumo. - Tenho essa oportunidade de ser livre como sempre quis e não sei como desfrutá-la.

-#Mas foi almoçar com lorde Deverill sem uma acompanhante. Isso me parece uma ato de liberdade, Rin.

-#Não foi. Não com Deverill. Quero dizer, ele faz coisas em minha presença que a maioria dos homens não faria. Porém, é o melhor amigo de Bankotsu. Conhece as regras.

-#As regras....... - tia Kaede repetiu em um tom de dúvida.

-#Ou seja, um comportamento padrão que os Griffin, assim como toda a sociedade, deve seguir.

-#Quer dizer que se sente muito segura na presença de Deverill? - perguntou a tia, sem esconder o riso irônico. - Não penso que possa usar essas duas palavras na mesma sentença: segurança e Deverill.

Rin tinha que admitir a veracidade daquela declaração. Tudo começou até de maneira inocente, mas não demorou a mudar, principalmente depois que Sesshoumaru a tinha beijado. Mas, a despeito dos eventuais flertes verbais, o marquês já deixara claro que nada mais haveria entre eles. E ela queria muito mais.....

Para não se trair por um rosto corado ou um tremor das mãos, afastou imediatamente a imagem de Sesshoumaru da mente.

-#Trata-se de um dilema difícil – a tia apinou. - A liberdade, quero dizer. Acredito que tudo tem um preço.

-#Foi o que Deverill me disse.

-#Ao menos, sensato ele é.

Sim, Deverill tinha aquela e outras qualidades, apesar de negar. Ele a surpreendia sempre.

-#Do que realmente preciso agora – Rim assentiu depois de tomar um gole de chá - , é entender o que estou tentando fazer. Quantas bobagens, não, tia?

-#Querida, sua mãe era minha irmã. Uma filha de um conde que subitamente se viu casada com um duque. E não um duque qualquer, mas o duque de Melbourne. Um título de oitocentos anos, pertencente a uma família que data dos tempos dos romanos. Não foi fácil também para Elizabeth. Mas ela decidiu que valia a pena. Orgulhava-se de ser quem era e do legado que deixava aos filhos.

-#Então devo parar com essa história de independência e implorar a Melbourne que me arranje um marido da escolha dele? Alguém que me mereça?

-#Não. Deve fazer o que pensa que é necessário para ser feliz. Apenas tenha em mente que terá que compartilhar o nome de sua família com alguem que o mereça.

-#Sei disso. - Ela beijou a tia no rosto. - E não me esquecerei desse fato. Obrigada, titia.

-#Penso que não fiz nada, mas ofereço sempre o meu ouvido quando precisar conversar com alguém, querida. - A condessa terminou o seu chá e levantou-se. - Não pedirei que seja cuidadosa, pois tenho certeza que será.

-#Tentarei – Rin confirmou , acompanhando a condessa até a saída.

E precisava tentar de verdade, considerando o que quase acontecera com Naraku Cobb-Harding. O que teria acontecido, se não fosse por Sesshoumaru, que por duas vezes havia ido em seu socorro.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshoumaru mandou um de seus criados entregar a carta a Naraku, mas esperou na rua, observando discretamente a casa, para tentar descobrir qual seria a reação do rapaz. Como havia imaginado, em menos de dez minutos, Naraku saía apressadamente e se dirigia a Pall Mall. Seguindo-o a uma distância discreta, Sesshoumaru permitiu-se sorrir ao ver o tolo entrar de clube em clube, obviamente tentando verificar se haviam vendido as suas promissórias. A resposta deve ter sido devastadora. No que dizia respeito ao marquês, cada grama de agonia e desespero era bem merecido.

Naraku podia berrar, praguejar e desabafar a sua raiva, mas não lhe restava nada mais por fazer. Apesar de Sesshoumaru não ter confessado a Rin, temia que o patife pudesse difamar alguma debutante ingênua de Londres.

Sendo assim, na carta a Naraku, ele tinha sido especifico. Ou Naraku pagava o que devia ao marquês, ou deixava o país. E isso em menos de um mês. Caso contrário, Sesshoumaru recorreria à polícia e o devedor de mais de vinte e três mil libras ficaria atrás das grades por um bom tempo.

Como Naraku demorava sair do clube White, Sesshoumaru se aproximou discretamente. Viu o rapaz sentado a uma mesa, com uma garrafa de uísque à frente. Evidentemente, pagara aquela despesa com dinheiro vivo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Não costumava arruinar a vida dos outros, mesmo porque não se importava com ninguém. Mas esse homem em particular tinha ousado perturbar a paz de alguém que lhe era muito querida.

Por um breve instante tentou nomear seus sentimentos, mas ao chegar perto da conclusão, recusou-se a nomear o que estava sentindo.

Além do quê, o sumiço permanente de Naraku era mais importante naquele momento.

Sesshoumaru não tinha nenhuma intenção de ficar observando o crápula se embebedar, então voltou ao local onde havia deixado seu cavalo e afastou-se dali. Se fosse em outros tempos, Deverill teria alguma atividade um tanto sórdida com que se entreter. Porém, por alguma razão, sentia-se diferente.

Seguiu para casa. Não desfrutava da companhia de uma mulher havia uma semana. Não, não era verdade, porque passara um bom tempo com Rin. E, quando não estava com ela fisicamente, não pensava em mais nada. Nenhum libertino perdia seu tempo com apenas uma mulher, especialmente uma com quem não tinha ilusões de conseguir qualquer vantagem além da amizade.

Que ridículo!

Se não fosse pelo maldito papel com que Melbourne o controlava, poderia estar agora com Kagura ou com alguma outra mulher casada e amoral. **(NA. Sei nem mesmo ele acredita no que disse)** No entanto, queria mesmo ficar com alguma delas ou contentar-se com a companhia de Rin?

Entrou em casa e o mordomo apontou as várias cartas que haviam chegado.

-#Cartas de quem, Jaken? - o marquês quis saber.

-#Oh, lady Kagura, assim como lady kana, lady Caster, a srta. Yura Young, lady Rin, lady Bethenridge..........

-#Obrigado, Jaken. - Sesshoumaru parou de subir as escadas. - Disse lady Rin?

-#Sim, milorde.

O coração de Sesshoumaru pareceu perder o compasso, mas logo retomou o batimento normal.

-#Convite ou carta?

-#Carta.

O mordomo voltou para onde estava a bandeja de prata com as correspondências e pagou a carta de Rin. Subiu as escadas até alcançar Sesshoumaru, entregando o envelope.

-#Mais alguma coisa milorde?

-#Não pode ir.

Sesshoumaru entrou em seus aposentos e sentou-se à escrivaninha. Colocou a carta de Rin à sua frente, antecipando o prazer de ver o que ela escrevera. Por fim, desdobrou o papel.

_**Sesshoumaru,**_

_**Pensei em uma aventura. Quando poderei lhe contar qual é?  
Rin.**_

-#Só isso? - Ele virou a folha para ver se havia mais alguma coisa escrita.

Nada. Não havia nem os tradicionais termos como querido, Sesshoumaru, de sua......

Frustrante.

Um pensamento cruzou sua mente. Talvez ela tivesse mostrado a carta a Melbourne e assim se restringido a um texto curto e seco.

Sentiu-se animado novamente. Sim, deve ter sido isso.

Pegou uma folha de papel da gaveta e uma pena.

Rin, ele escreveu falando alto o que punha no papel. Estarei no Caster Grand Ball esta noite. Se planeja comparecer ao evento, poderemos conversar.

Não sesshoumaru decidiu. Soava muito impessoal. Rasgou o papel e começou um novo bilhete. Ficarei feliz de escutar qual é o seu palno.

Assim era melhor, mas precisava deixar claro que estava sendo gentil, caso Melbourne pegasse a carta. Começou então um terceiro texto. Reserve a quadrilha ou alguma outra dança para mim. Deverill.

Sim, estava perfeito. Assoprando para a tinta secar, ele enfiou o papel em um envelope, selou-o e chamou um criado para entregar a correspondência.

Sesshoumaru tinha aproximadamente cinco horas até o início do baile. As demais cartas que recebera, e não havia se interessado em ler, deveriam conter pedidos das mulheres que se sentiam felizes se ele as convidasse para dançar. Naquele momento, porém, não queria nada com elas. Seu desejo era sentir uma gostosa sensação , enquanto pensava no encontro com Rin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOO

Rin recebeu a carta de Sesshoumaru e a leu sob os olhares curiosos de miroku.

-# O que é isso? - o irmão perguntou

-# Nada. - Ela tentou entender a linguagem impessoal de Sesshoumaru.

Claro, que ele suspeitara que um dos irmãos Griffin podia interceptar a correspondência. Mas, na sua presença, o marquês agia de outra forma receptiva. Rim sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, só em imaginar na possibilidade de trocar outro beijo.

-#Pretende ir ao Caster Grand Ball esta noite, não é? - Miroku indagou.- Parece que e o baile mais esperado da estação.

-#Planejo ir sim.

-#Conosco?

-#Pensei em compartilharmos da mesma carruagem, se não se importarem.

Por um momento, Miroku nada disse.

-#Por quanto tempo mais essa bobagem vai durar?

-#Imaginei que estivesse do meu lado, Miroku.

-#E estou, se a deixa feliz. Mas, para ser honesto, Rin, não vejo o que vai conseguir, a não ser mais algumas discussões com Melbourne. Pensa que não percebi que saiu chorando do escritório do duque quando tia Kaede estava aqui?

-#Não chorei.

-#Não sou cego, sabia? Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimejantes. Se quer saber a minha opinião, não acredito que Melbourne a force a se casar com alguém que não seja de seu agrado.

Casamento. Ela havia se esquecido de que esse fora o principal motivo de sua rebelião.

-#Porém, sei que não vai se colocar contra Bankotsu se ele fizer o contrário e me forçar um casamento que não quero.

-#O que me surpreende é vê-la pedindo conselhos a Deverill, quando não pede nenhum a mim.

-#Apenas ouço os conselhos do marquês e faço o que desejo.

-# Ouvir os conselhos de Deverill sobre como agir em casos de amor é ridículo, Rin. Ele não tem coração, por isso é o homem menos qualificado da Inglaterra para Ajudá-la a arranjar um marido.

Rin enfiou a carta de Sesshoumaru no bolso e levantou-se.

-#Não vou discutir mais esse assunto. Você também pode escolher com quem se aconselhar sem que nenhum de nós interfira.

-#Estou feliz como eu sou, não preciso de opiniões alheias – ele retrucou, mas Rin já começava a sair da sala, fingindo não ouvi-lo.

Era bom que Miroku se sentisse feliz, pensou, no entanto, apenas contrastava com sua própria realidade. Ela não era feliz; sua vida era repleta de brigas e desafios, e ainda assim as chances de conseguir tudo o que desejava permanecia distante.

Mesmo sua revolta não estava levando as coisas para a direção que queria. O homem em cujos braços gostaria de estar escrevia cartas lacônicas e não prometia nada, apenas sugeria um encontro para uma dança.

-# Homens – ela murmurou subindo as escadas para examinar os dois novos vestidos do ateliê de madame Costanza que tinham acabado de chegar e decidir qual usaria naquela noite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOooOoOooOoOO

-#Exatamente quantos vestidos novos você tem? - perguntou Hakudoushi à irmã quando entravam no salão de baile.

Rin ajeitou o traje verde que escolhera usar naquela noite.

-# Eles ainda estão chegando. Encomendei pelo menos uns quinze. Por que pergunta?

-#Talvez porque cada um deles encurta minha vida em pelo menos uma década.

Sorridente, Rin acenou para algumas amigas.

-#Então espero comparecer ao seu funeral na próxima quarta-feira.

Ela olhou discretamente para os convidados, temendo que Naraku estivesse presente. Era certo que contava com a presença de Sesshoumaru, mas ele parecia não ter chegado ainda. Talvez tivesse surgido alguma coisa mais interessante que o desviara do baile.

Ao entrar, cruzou o salão e foi conversar com as amigas, comentaram sobre o que vinha acontecendo na estação. Distraída, ouviu alguns mexericos sobre quem havia conseguido ficar noiva e quem continuava sem nenhum pretendente. Enquanto tagarelava, Rin mantinha os olhos discretamente presos à porta de entrada. Muitos convidados estavam chegando, mas nem sinal do marquês de Deverill.

-#Soube que Phillipa Roberts ficou noiva? - Rachel Edderly cochichou ao ouvido de Rin. - Com lorde Ulbright.

-#Não! - Sango exclamou, cobrindo a boca. - O pai dela ameaçou deserdá-la, caso se encontrasse com o barão mais uma vez.

-#Pois é verdade, mas com a fortuna dos Ulbright, ela não vai se importar em ser tirada do testamento do pai.

-#O barão é vinte anos mais velho do que Phillipa! - Rin lembrou as amigas.

Diacho, onde está esse homem? Enquanto se fingia interessada no que as amigas contavam, inclusive conseguindo participar da conversa, Rin começava a se irritar com a ausência de Sesshoumaru.

-#Falando em escândalo..... - Rachel virou-se para ela. - O que me diz dos seus passeios com o marquês de Deverill?

Surpresa, Rin arregalou os olhos. Afinal não havia feito nada de errado e já comentavam sobre os seus passeios. Oh, trocaram dois beijos.....

-# Não há nada além de amizade entre mim e Sesshoumaru. É o melhor amigo de Melbourne.

-#Sei disso, mas mamãe me contou que ambos estavam no Próspero, almoçando juntos. E sem acompanhantes.

Então esse era o prenúncio de um escândalo, Rin pensou. Deverill a tinha alertado de que estar na companhia dele era arriscado, mesmo com as bênçãos de Melbourne.

-#Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel! - exclamou, abanando-se com o leque para dar mais ênfase ao protesto. - Acho que tenho o direito de almoçar com um amigo da família, se eu assim o quiser. E em um lugar aberto, com trinta pessoas a minha volta.....

-#Bem, suponho que não haja nada de mais mesmo – a srta. Edderly concordou. - Apesar de que não sei se eu teria coragem de ir algum lugar com Deverill, com acompanhante ou ......

Sem se virar, Rin soube que Sesshoumaru estava ás suas costas. Esperou um momento, deliciando-se com a sensação de prazer que a presença do marquês lhe provocava, e então se voltou para ele.

-#Boa noite, milorde – cumprimentou, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

-#Lady Rin.

A expressão daqueles olhos verdes a fez estremecer e sentir a boca seca. Considerando a natureza da aventura que avia escolhido, talvez fosse melhor não incluir Sesshoumaru. O problema, porém, era que não conhecia mais ninguém em que pudesse confiar. Como se fosse a razão pela qual ela queria a companhia dele.......

Atrás do marquês havia uma verdadeira fila de cavalheiros à espera, para falar com as damas.

-# Percebo que estou bloqueando o caminho para o paraíso – constatou ele, com um tom irônico. - Vejo você mais tarde?

-#Somente se reservar uma dança comigo.

Sem responder, ele rabiscou o nome no cartão de danças. Voltou-se então para Rachel Edderly:

-# Se alguma vez chegar a ter coragem de me conceder uma dança, avise-me. - Em seguida, lançando um último olhar para Rin, caminhou para onde estavam os irmãos Griffin.

Rachel tapara a boca com as mãos.

-#Oh, o marquês ouviu-me dizer que não tinha coragem de sair com ele. Oh, não! E me fez um convite!

-#Ele apenas foi gentil – Rin explicou, rindo do medo da amiga e ao mesmo tempo com ciúme por Sesshoumar ter sugerido a Rachel que dançaria com ela. - Você não precisa aceitar o convite se não desejar.

-# Diz isso porque sabe que Deverill jamais ousaria seduzir a irmã de seus amigos. Eu, contudo, não posso contar com tal proteção.

A orquestra começou a tocar uma quadrilha e Rin engoliu em seco. Sesshoumaru não estava à vista. Consultou o seu cartão e notou que ele havia escrito o nome ao lado de uma valsa, a primeira que tocariam naquela noite.

Sango cochichou alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

-# Amigos, hein? ...... Tem certeza de que ele sabe o que é amizade?

-#Claro que sim, caso esteja se referindo a lorde Deverill. Ambos sabemos. E ele tem informações interessantes a me dar. Isso é tudo. Pelo menos o marquês não fica falando do tempo e da cor do céu em Londres nesta época do ano.

-#Tenha cuidado – a amiga aconselhou em voz bem baixa. - Muito dos que estão aqui provavelmente vão adorar imaginar algum tipo de relacionamento mais íntimo entre vocês.

-# Sei disso. - Rin suspirou. - Pelo menos Melbourne não dá importância a essas bobagens. Caso contrário, minha declaração de independência teria anulado uma semana atrás.

-#Já fez sua lista de pretendentes? - Sango perguntou.

-#Pensei em alguns nomes – mentiu. - Ainda não estou preparada para revelá-los. Primeiro quero ter certeza de que são de fato interessantes.

-#Se tiver sorte, eles lutarão entre si e restarão menos para facilitar a sua escolha.

Com uma risada, Rin guardou o cartão de danças na bolsa. Estava totalmente preenchido.

-#Está pronta, lady Rin? - Thomas Chesterfield abriu passagem entre alguns cavalheiros e colocou-se ao seu lado. - Creio que a próxima dança é minha, não?

-#Naturalmente, sr. Chesterfield.

Quando a música começou a tocar, ela e seu companheiro curvaram-se um diante do outro e começaram a se movimentar no ritmo da quadrilha.

-#Está mais bela que a própria Vênus – Chesterfield disse quando, por um momento, ficaram lado a lado.

Ela desejou que ele não estivesse se referindo a uma vênus que havia na pintura de Botticelli. Afinal, no quadro, a deusa estava nua. Depois do que acontecera com Naraku desconfiava de todos os comentários, imaginando um duplo sentido em cada um.

-#Mas adorável do que Afrodite – Chesterfield acrescentou quando a dança os aproximou mais uma vez.

Então era isso. Estava apenas a comparando com as deusas em geral, independentemente de estarem nuas ou não.

Oh, Deus, por que não ficava satisfeita em receber um elogio? Aparentemente havia adquirido uma ponta do cinismo de Deverill.

A quadrilha juntou Rin a Hakudoushi.

-#Com quem está dançando? - ela perguntou ao irmão.

-#Com lady Charlotte Evans. E quem é o seu par?

-#Chesterfield.

-#Um idiota – Hashi falou e se afastou, levado pela dança.

Porém, Rin apenas concordara em dançar com Chesterfield, não em se casar. Comentavam que Thomas poderia ter futuro na política, se viesse a se decidir por tal. Não era sua culpa que não era atraente, nem charmoso como o marquês de Deverill.

Ainda estava pensando nos motivos de Chesterfield não a interessarem, quando a música acabou e o casal se dirigiu à mesa dos refrescos.

-#Foi esplêndido dançar com você – Thomas elogiou. - Fiquei pensando se não gostaria de ir comigo a um piquenique. - Ele ruborizou.- Tenho muitos planos para o futuro como você deve saber.

-#Oh, sim, já ouvi falar sobre eles.

-#Acredito que todos nós temos planos de algum tipo – Deverill disse, intrometendo-se na conversa. - Talvez você pudesse chamar os seus de aspirações, Chesterfield.

-#Mas tenho planos de.........

-#Mantenha-os para você – o marquês o interrompeu e voltou-se para Rin. - Não me concedeu uma valsa?

Seguiram para pista de dança, deixando o pobre rapaz em busca de bebidas mais fortes.

-#Isso foi realmente necessário? - ela perguntou. - O coitado só me convidou para um piquenique.

-#Oh, ele era um dos seus maridos em potencial? Minhas desculpas. Volte lá e termine a sua conversa. Deve estar desesperada para saber o futuro brilhante que ele planeja.

-# Você o deixou tão nervoso que nunca mais vou conseguir conversar com ele.

-#Duvido que conseguisse fazê-lo antes.

A valsa começou, Sesshoumaru a segurou pela cintura e a puxou, estreitando a distância entre eles, talvez mais perto do que o aconselhável. O coração de Rin disparou, Tanto de ansiedade como de excitação. Precisava contar a ele o que tinha em mente na quela noite. Ao mesmo tempo, ficou imaginado que fazia o marquês ser mais atraente do que os outros homens, mesmo os mais decentes.

-#Sesshoumaru, faça algum elogio para mim.

-#Como?

-#Diga-me algo que falaria para impressionar uma dama.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu naquela boca sensual.

-#Meus elogios não são apropriados para ser ditos em público.

-#Tente, por favor

Ele suspirou.

-#Muito bem. - Dançaram em silêncio por um momento. - Um elogio. Hum......

-#Oh, pare com o suspense – ela protestou, enrubescendo. - Certamente e capaz de pensar em alguma coisa.

Rin esperou que ele fizesse algum comentário sobre a cor dos seus olhos, ou os cabelos, ou a semelhança com alguma deusa. Em vez disso, ele assumiu um ar muito sério.

-#Você é a mulher mais interessante que conheci em minha vida.

Esse era provavelmente o melhor elogio que ela poderia esperar ouvir.

-#Considerando o número de mulheres que já conheceu – disse, sorrindo, sem deixá-lo notar o quanto estava emocionada -, sinto-me honrada.

-#E também pode me contar qual aventura escolheu? - Sesshoumaru indagou em voz baixa, aproximando os lábios do rosto de Rin.

Meu Deus. Se Melbourne e Deverill não fossem amigos, o marquês estaria em grandes apuros naquele momento. Aliás, ela também. Estar ao lado daquele homem a deixava totalmente confusa.

-#Estive pensando no que gostaria de fazer e me dei conta de que é algo que não faço desde criança.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa, sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

-#Explique-me, por favor.

Respirou fundo, agora vinha a pior parte, explicar. Na verdade, nunca havia imaginado como era difícil falar sobre coisas simples como:

-#Quero...... quero nadar – informou de supetão.

-#Nadar?! - espantou-se ele. Isso é fácil. Tenho de admitir, porém, que estou desapontado.

-#Mas é o que quero fazer. É importante para mim.

-#Por que?

Rin mordeu os lábios. Pelo menos, ele não a estava ridicularizando.

-#Quando meus irmãos e eu éramos crianças, costumávamos nadar no lago de Melbourne Park quase todos os dias durante o verão. Metade do tempo nadávamos nus. Ninguém se importava, porque éramos crianças e estávamos nos divertindo. Quero sentir essa sensação de novo, Sesshoumaru.

-# Nua?! - Ele continuava em estado de choque.

-# Esse não e o ponto. Eu gostaria de nadar em um lago. Digamos que à meia-noite, no Hyde Park.

Sesshoumaru afastou-se para poder fitá-la e entender a proposta que acabara de ouvir.

-#É errado o que quero fazer?

-#É mais espetacular do que pode imaginar, Rin. Quer nadar nua à meia-noite em um lugar público?

-#Mas estará totalmente escuro.

-#Então está determinada a fazê-lo?

-#É claro. E gostaria que me ajudasse, porém, se não quiser se envolver, encontrarei outra pessoa....

-#Quando?

-#Vai me ajudar?

-#Você ainda tinha dúvidas que sim?

De repente, ela se sentiu ainda mais nervosa do que antes. Não poderia recuar.

-#Fiz algumas consultas. Amanhã à noite teremos lua nova e tempo bom.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, com os olhos brilhando.

-#Oh, fez uma pesquisa. Isso é admirável.

-#Todo o cuidado é pouco. Sei que posso me envolver em uma enorme encrenca.

-#Não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça.

A valsa terminou, mas continuavam presos pelo olhar.

-# Consegue sair de casa sem que ninguém a veja?

-#Isso não será problema. Darei um jeito.

Olhando para Melbourne de soslaio, Sesshoumaru concordou.

-#Minha carruagem estará esperando por você na esquina de sua casa à meia-noite. Se mudar de idéia, mande um recado.

-#Não vou mudar de idéia – ela murmurou.

Sesshoumaru levou-a até as amigas e afastou-se.

Deus meu, ele murmurou para si mesmo. Esperava alguma coisa ousada, algo como as aventuras que sugeria antes. Mas nadar........ Rin tinha escolhido algo simples, que daria prazer apenas a ela.

Isso significava sua rebelião. Não queria brigar com os irmãos nem desafiá-los.

Até poucas semanas antes, tudo o que interessava a Sesshoumaru era encontrar uma mulher e, se ambos estivessem dispostos, iriam se divertir juntos. A partir do momento em que deixara de ver Rin Griffin como uma garota e havia passado a enxergá-la como, mulher em que ela se tornara, sua vida tinha mudado.

Rin queria coisas que não eram tangíveis, não se interessava em dinheiro nem bens. Tudo o que ele tinha visto e aprendido com o pai, observando a fila de amantes que entravam e saíam do quarto do velho marquês, mesmo de seu quarto, lhe ensinara que as mulheres eram manipuladoras. Não pensavam em nada mais além da própria segurança financeira.

-#Está se sentindo bem? - Hashi perguntou, aproximando-se e pegando um copo de vinho do porto que um garçom servia. - Parece que viu um fantasma.

-#Estou bem – Sesshoumaru respondeu, distraído. Fitava Rin ao lado de um rapaz com quem dançaria em seguida. - Apenas observando.

-#Tem idéia do que Rin pretende? - Hashi notou para quem o amigo olhava.

O marquês forçou uma risada, enquanto se servia de vinho também.

-# Acha que ela confiaria em mim para me revelar alguma coisa mais íntima? Sou a encarnação do pecado, lembra-se? Dou conselhos, não escuto confissões.

-#Fico pensando que tipo de conselho pode dar a minha irmã, exceto dizer o que ela não deve fazer.

-# Por que a repreendem tanto?

Hakudoushi franziu a testa, estranhando a pergunta.

-#Ora somos irmãos e zelamos por ela. Além do quê, costumamos dizer uns aos outros o que fazer ou não.

-# Então por que Rin está tão revoltada e Miroku não, por exemplo?

-# Não tenho certeza se gosto desse interrogatório, Deverill. Melbourne pediu que você mantivesse Rin longe de problemas. O resto não é de sua conta.

Aquele tipo de conversa agressiva era comum entre os homens, por isso Sesshoumaru não se importou, respondendo no mesmo tom:

-#Se eu conseguisse descobrir a razão da rebeldia de Rin, poderia ter uma idéia do que ela pretende fazer. E não precisaria ficar vigiando-a o tempo inteiro.

Hashi tomou um gole de vinho e deu os ombros.

-#Se eu tivesse a mínima idéia das intenções de Rin, talvez não me preocupasse tanto. Mas não tenho. Que irmão não se interessaria em saber com quem a irmã fala ou com quem dança? Não queremos que ela se case com um caça-dotes, que termine por nos explorar.

-#Então é essa a preocupação de vocês?

-#Eu mesmo não saberia ser tão sincero.........

Sesshoumaru ficou imaginando se Melbourne pensava da mesma forma ou se levava em conta os sentimentos da irmã. Se todos pensassem como Hashi, isso explicava a revolta de Rin. E também por que o duque precisava pedir ajuda de fora, mesmo de alguém como ele. Se ela não encontrasse o que procurava, os Griffin estariam em apuros. E ele, o melhor amigo da família, encabeçaria a fila.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOOOooOoOO

**Bom tá ai gente o maior capitulo que já escrevi até hoje.......**

**No próximo teremos a primeira noite de amor dos dois....... hahahhaha  
Ninguém acertou qual seria a aventura que ela escolhera....**

**Agradeço pelas Reviews, leio cada uma com muito carinho, e elas me dão animo para escrever mais rápido....**


	10. Chapter 10

Rin entrou debaixo das cobertas de sua cama. Fechou os olhos, enquanto Helen apagava a vela que havia no criado-mudo e saía do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Então começou a contar de um a cem para ter certeza de que a criada havia descido para o andar inferior e se recolhido.

Ansiosa, pulou da cama, correu até o guarda-roupa, escolheu um vestido bem simples e o colocou por cima da camisola. Depois foi até a penteadeira onde ajeitou o cabelo, fazendo duas tranças que prendeu no alto da cabeça.

-#Sapatos – murmurou.

Seria inconcebível andar pela rua descalça.

Consultou o relógio que havia em cima da lareira. Meia-noite e dois. Ela tentara convencer os irmãos a voltarem mais cedo do jantar na casa dos Gurnsey, mas Miroku estava determinado a ganhar pelo menos um jogo de charadas. Por conta daquilo, estava atrasada.

Sabia que o marquês de Deverill tinha pouca paciência e , como não estava parado na esquina para encontrar uma mulher com quem fosse se divertir, duvidava que ele a esperasse por muito mais tempo.

No último momento, decidiu usar um chapéu. Assim, se alguém passasse pela carruagem não a reconheceria, já que estaria com o rosto meio coberto. Afinal, o que pretendia Era apenas sentir o sabor da liberdade, não arruinar sua reputação.

Respirou fundo, procurou tomar coragem e partir para grande aventura. Claro que ir nadar à noite com um amigo em quem confiava não era assim tão notável. Ela já completara vinte e um anos e nadava desde os oito.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e continuou hesitante.

Abra a porta, Rin, ordenou a si mesma e, num ato que exigiu um bocado de coragem, viu-se no corredor silencioso, mas ainda iluminado pelas velas que havia nas paredes. Se tivesse um tremendo azar, toparia com alguns dos irmãos, vagando pela casa. Fez uma pequena prece para não encontrar nenhum criado também.

O coração parecia querer saltar de seu peito. Se essa seria a aventura de sua vida, não tinha certeza de sobreviver a algo mais extenuante. Na verdade, escapar da casa e do olhar vigilante de Melbourne a deixava mais do que preocupada. Mas aquela sensação desapareceria quando estivesse na caruagem de Sesshoumaru Isso, se chegasse até ela.

Parou no hall de entrada, atenta a passos, vozes ou alguma coisa que indicasse que não era a única acordada na mansão. O silêncio era sepulcral.

Demorou um pouco a seguir, lembrando-se que os irmãos deveriam ser informados sempre que saísse de casa. Por certo, nenhum deles permitiria que ela nadasse no Hyde Park à meia-noite, mesmo que não soubessem que ela tinha a intenção de se despir lá. Por isso, começava ali a violar as regras e sentir o perfume da tão aclamada independência.

Desse modo, a saída devia ser mais sigilosa possível.

O relógio da sala bateu, lembrando-a de que estava muitos minutos atrasada. Testar a paciência de Sesshoumaru era arriscado, era melhor se apressar. Contou a té cinco, abriu a porta e viu-se no jardim. Segurando a saia com uma das mãos, correu até a esquina, murmurando a cada passo:

_Por favor, esteja lá. Não me decepcione, Sesshoumaru._

No silêncio da noite, debaixo de uma lâmpada de gás, um coche preto estava estacionado. De repente, ocorreu a Rin que alguém poderia ter ouvido sua conversa com Sesshoumaru, e poderia se Naraku a aguardá-la na escuridão. Receosa, diminuiu o passo, mas não parou. Não iria desistir levada por medos imaginários.

Quando chegou mais perto, o escudo amarelo de Deverill ficou visível, estampado na porta da carruagem e ela soltou um suspiro de alívio. O marquês viera e a estava esperando. O cocheiro a ignorou, parecia olhar para direção oposta. Sem dúvida, estava acostumado com os encontros secretos de Sesshoumaru em horas tardias.

Rin bateu à porta da carruagem, que imediatamente se abriu.

-#Boa noite minha querida – Sesshoumaru a cumprimentou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir os degraus do coche.

-#Não sabia que ainda estaria aqui – ela murmurou, sentando-se em frente a ele.

No escuro, usando um casaco preto e calça com colete cinza, Sesshoumaru parecia estar mais atraente. As linha marcantes do rosto estavam apenas insinuadas pela sombra, conferindo-lhe um certo mistério excitante.

Àquela altura, ela já não sabia se o pulsar acelerado do coração e os arrepios que percorriam seu corpo de alto a baixo eram por conta da presença máscula de Sesshoumaru ou pela própria aventura a que estava se expondo.

-#Eu disse que a esperaria aqui – ele sussurrou, fechando a porta da carruagem.

-#Sei que estou atrasada, desculpe-me.

-#Ainda estamos dentro do previsível. - Sesshoumaru tirou um frasco do bolso e o ofereceu a Rin. - Uísque?

Ela se sentiu tentada a experimentar. Mas achou melhor recusá-lo:

-#Não, obrigada. Porém, mantenha-o por perto. Posso precisar mais tarde.

Ele guardou o frasco sem beber.

-#Tem razão.

Pela primeira vez, Sesshoumaru pareceu relutante.

-#Não quero obrigá-lo a se envolver em minhas aventuras – disse, desapontada, não com ele, e sim com a vida que os colocava em posições tão distantes. O que para ela representava uma grande conquista, para ele deveria ser algo monótono, considerando sua experiência e reputação. - Posso arranjar uma carruagem e ........

-#Seria bem mais interessante vê-la chegar em casa, molhada e em uma carruagem alugada.

Ela sorriu apesar do nervosismo. Para alguém tão perigoso, Sesshoumaru tinha um jeito especial de deixar as pessoas à vontade.

-#Muito bem. Estamos indo ao Hyde Park?

-#Foi o que pediu, não? No entanto, alterei um pouco o combinado inicial. Eu não permitiria que se banhasse nas águas sujas da represa, mas encontrei um pequeno lago, bem agradável e meio escondido, no canto nordeste. E tem uma atração adicional, está o mais longe possível da Mansão Griffin.

Longe de casa e da segurança que a propriedade lhe proporcionava, Rin pensou. Por um momento, sentiu-se inquieta.

Sesshoumaru percebeu a ansiedade.

-#Eu disse a você como me relaciono com as mulheres. O interesse deve ser mútuo ou não há acordo. Assim, se a qualquer momento quiser desistir, é só avisar que mandarei Dawson manobrar a carruagem e levá-la de volta para casa. Ou, se preferir, diga apenas a Dawson, e ele o fará. Meu cocheiro tem instruções de receber as suas ordens acima das minhas.

O gesto surpreendeu Rin, e, embora não quisesse admitir, acalmou-se.

-#E se eu ordenasse a ele que o deixasse nesta rua e me levasse de volta para casa?

-#Eu voltaria a pé para casa. Não muito feliz claro.

-#Então devo me refrear para não fazê-lo – comentou ela, rindo.

-#Obrigado. - Sesshoumaru observou o traje de Rin com curiosidade. - Interessante escolha da roupa.

Ela lutou para não enrubescer, apesar de que sempre acontecia quando os olhos de Sesshoumaru se detinham em alguma parte de seu corpo.

-#Pensei que vestir alguma coisa simples seria mais apropriado.

-#Já que não vai usá-la por muito tempo, é o que quer dizer? A não ser que planeje nadar completamente vestida......

-#Apesar de confiar em você, Deverill, acho que quanto menos souber do que pretendo fazer, melhor será.

-#Como desejar. Estava apenas curioso. Não me recordo de nenhuma mulher com quem me relacionei ter nadado em um lago de Londres. Não de propósito naturalmente.

-#Então vou lamentar por elas depois que eu o tiver feito.

-#Eu já lamento desde já, porque, mesmo as tendo conhecido tão bem, não sei nada sobre seus hábitos de banho.

-#Não é assim tão mau – Rin opinou, mantendo um tom suave de voz. - Não lamento conhecê-lo.

-#Só conhece o meu lado bom – ele murmurou. - Veja, chegamos ao parque. Agora falta pouco para alcançarmos o lago. Importa-se em me antecipar só um pouco o que vai fazer? Devo levá-la até a água, depois me virar de costas e ficar de guarda? Ou devo esperar na carruagem enquanto se banha em paz?

Ela queria que Sesshoumaru fosse junto, mesmo que aquela fosse a pior idéia do mundo.

-#Eu me sentiria...... melhor se pudesse ficar por perto, mas, uma vez que me indique a direção do lago, posso ir por conta própria.

Ele concordou.

-#Trouxe uma manta ou alguma coisa para cobrir o corpo molhado? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.- Estou preocupado com que fique doente.

-#Esqueci completamente desse detalhe.

-#Mas eu não – atestou triunfante, tirando uma manta de um baú, debaixo do assento.

Os dedos de ambos se tocaram quando o marquês entregou a ela uma coberta. Poderia ter sido acidental, mas, desde o último beijo que haviam partilhado, Rin não tinha mais certeza de nada. Nem desejava ter. Imaginava que Deverill se excitava ao estar do lado dela tornava a vida bem mais interessante.

-#Obrigada. A que horas acha que devemos voltar? Stanton se levanta antes das cinco, acredito.

-#Depende de quanto tempo pretende ficar na água.

-#Bem, só poderei afirmar ao descobrir a temperatura da água.

Ele não riu, antecipando o encantamento de vê-la mergulhar apenas a ponta do pé.

-#Achei o lugar, mas não posso garantir que a água não esteja gelada.

-#O que é justo. - Ficou sem saber o que mais dizer e o silêncio perdurou por alguns instantes.

A carruagem aproximou-se do local onde ficava o lago.

-#Vou tentar não demorar – ela prometeu.

-#Leve o tempo que quiser, Rin. Este é o seu momento de liberdade.

Ela soltou um suspiro profundo.

-#Por que será que estou tão ousada? Isso está me deixando com os nervos à flor da pele.

Sesshoumaru sorriu maliciosamente.

-#Começo a achar que não está tentando provara nada a ninguém, mas sim a você mesma. Se nada não a fizer se sentir feliz, arrumarei uma viagem de balão ou......

-#Não me esquecerei disso – ela falou, rindo, sem perceber a malícia daquele silêncio proposital no final da frase. - Oh, está bem escuro aqui, não é? - Olhava através da janela da carruagem.

-#Acenderei uma tocha à beira do lago. E estarei por perto, mantendo guarda. Mas, se desistir.....

A carruagem parou finalmente, e Rin desceu.

-#Quero seguir adiante! - ela exclamou.

-#Muito bem. Venha por aqui – Sesshoumaru disse, após pegar uma lanterna que havia na carruagem.

Atravessaram uma área de vegetação exuberante que conduzia ao lago, cercado de enormes carvalhos. Rin parou à margem.

-#É como imaginei – ela murmurou.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

-#Este lago é usado como pia batismal, o fundo deve ser bem firme. - O marquês colocou um lampião em cima de uma pedra, depois começou a se afastar. - Vou ficar ao lado das árvores. Chame quando estiver pronta para sair.

-#Obrigada.

Ele ainda a observou colocar a manta num canto e tirar os grampos dos cabelos, que caíram como uma cascata sobre os ombros delicados, acariciando a pele macia e se agitando com a brisa. Engoliu em seco e se esforçou para dar as costas àquela visão magistral.

-#Divirta-se – Sesshoumaru conseguiu dizer.

Deus! Só em vê-la soltar os cabelos com toda a inocência o deixava surpreendentemente excitado. E não podia fazer nada. Tinha obrigação de se manter a distância, não apenas por ela, mas por Bankotsu.

Parou e encostou-se em uma árvore.

-#O que está acontecendo Sesshoumaru?! - resmungou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

Oh, havia dito a Rin que se divertisse. Enquanto isso, teria que ficar ali, contando os minutos que começavam a se arrastar.

Ouviu o barulho da água. Mantendo o olhar na lua nova, ele se recusou a imaginar as curvas do corpo de Rin, agora molhado pelas águas do lago. Já tinha passado dos limites beijando-a, não só uma, mas duas vezes. Não cometeria esse erro novamente. Nem mesmo que isso acabasse com sua tranqüilidade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOOOooo

Rin prendeu a respiração quando a água fria envolveu seu corpo. Deveria ter escolhido nadar à tarde. Mas a indiscrição que cometia não poderia acontecer, a não ser naquela escuridão e longe de olhares curiosos. Bankotsu desfaria o acordo se ela rompesse as regras do bom senso e da decência. Não que estivesse naquele momento fazendo algo imoral.

Porém, não poderia dizer o mesmo com referência aos pensamentos nada inocentes com um certo marquês, considerado o exemplo de libertinagem.

Aos poucos seu corpo foi se adaptando à temperatura da água. Não estava tão ruim, pensou, submergindo completamente. Depois nadou para o centro do lago.

Nadar na escuridão provocava uma estranha sensação, nunca experimentada nos tempos de criança. Sentia o corpo, a pele, as vibrações, os desejos todos aflorarem à vontade. Até o roçar dos cabelos em seus seios provocavam arrepios.

Talvez a presença de Sesshoumaru por perto fosse a razão ela compreender definitivamente o que era ser mulher.

Mais do que nadar, queria agora os beijos e as ousadias do marquês.

Procurou afastar tais pensamentos e se concentrar no prazer de estar ali. De repente, lembrou-se do irmão mais velho e na reação que teria se a soubesse nadando nua com um pervertido como guardião. Ele certamente cairia morto, vítima de um ataque cardíaco fulminante.

Para expulsar qualquer energia positiva que pudesse interferir na glória daquele momento, nadou até que os braços e as pernas começaram a doer. Mesmo relutante em deixar o lago, sabia que chegara a hora de encerrar a aventura e sair dali. Precisava voltar para casa antes que os criados acordassem.

Levantou-se, firmou os pés no leito do lago e começou a caminhar pela margem. Sabia que não repetiria tamanha ousadia. O que era uma pena. Mesmo assim, sempre teria como recordação aquele momento de extrema liberdade.

Já em terra firme, começou a puxar a vestido e deu com dois olhos estranhos a observando, ali mesmo, aos seus pés.

Seria um esquilo? Um ouriço?

Não era de sua natureza ter medo de bicho algum, contudo estava nua e isso a fazia sentir-se fragilizada.

Soltou um gemido, sem saber que atitude tomar . Fez um movimento com o pé, procurando espantá-lo, mas o animal reagiu, arreganhando os dentes ameaçadoramente.

-#Sesshoumaru......- chamou em voz baixa.

Por mais baixo que tivesse sido o chamado, o marquês surgiu do nada.

-#Rin?

Ela de imediato voltou à água e esperou que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse.

-#Alguma coisa errada?

-#Há um bicho embaixo do meu vestido.

Sesshoumaru foi até a pilha de roupa com olhar duvidoso.

-#Tem certeza?

-#Posso garantir nunca ter ouvido um vestido de seda rosnar. Livre-se desse animal para que eu possa sair da água, por favor!

Ele a observou por um momento, depois procurou um pau ou alguma coisa que pudesse espantar o bicho.

Encontrou o que queria e bateu no chão perto do vestido. O animal em vez de fugir, assustado, agarrou com os dentes a ponta do galho que Sesshoumaru tinha nas mãos. Praguejando o marquês usou da força e conseguiu movimentar o ramo na direção das árvores. O que aconteceu, porém, foi que homem, bicho e galho caíram no lago. Rin não conseguiu conter o riso.

-#Oh, muito bem. Muito obrigado – ele resmungou, enquanto tentava se colocar de pé. Estava totalmente encharcado!

-#Desculpe – ela pediu, não contendo o riso. - Mas quem já teve a chance de ver o marquês de Deverill cair no lago do Hyde Park?

Sesshoumaru pensou em responder, mas o estranho animal o mordeu e depois nadou até a margem, saindo do lago e sumindo por entre as árvores.

A situação era tão ridícula que o próprio marquês não conteve o riso. Tirou uma bota depois a outra, jogando-as para fora da água.

-#O que pensa que está fazendo? - ela perguntou sentindo um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha.

Sesshoumaru parou, maneou a cabeça e olhou para Rin sem se perturbar.

-#Vou nadar. Não disse que se eu quisesse, poderia lhe fazer companhia?

O coração de Rin bateu em descompasso.

-#Mas eu ........ estou sem roupa.

Em segundo, ele tirou as própria roupas, jogando-as em cima do casaco que já estava no chão.

-#Vou tentar recuperar o tempo perdido.

Rin pensou em retrucar dizendo que isso não era necessário, mas nem seu olhar nem a mente podiam ir além da visão deslumbrante daquele peito nu e do abdome musculoso.

-#Mas já estou saindo da água...... - ela gaguejou, forçando-se a encará-lo novamente.

-#Então faça isso. Precisa de ajuda?

-#Sesshoumaru eu............

-#Quer que eu vá embora? - ele perguntou em um tom sensual.

-#Não quero – ela apressou-se em responder antes que se arrependesse da própria ousadia.

Sesshoumaru submergiu completamente na água, enquanto ela se afastava para a parte mais funda do lago para poder endireitar o corpo que estivera curvado nos últimos minutos. Sabia que aquilo era loucura, mas ao mesmo tempo uma voz marota de sua mente dizia que seria doida se deixasse o momento passar.

Como uma criança se divertindo, ele emergiu e submergiu mais uma vez, deixando à vista somente o movimento do pé descalço.

De repente, Rin tomou consciência do canto dos grilos e do barulho da água que soavam como notas de musicas no ar. Sentiu a respiração ofegante, e o coração batendo forte. Quando Sesshoumaru emergiu a uma pequena distância, com a água escorrendo pelos cabelos loiros, e a linhas marcantes do rosto, refletindo o luar prateado; Rin sentiu que a brisa leve os trasportava para um mundo onde só valiam os sentimentos e sensações.

-#Sesshoumaru?

-#Sim, minha querida?

-#Você me beijaria de novo? - ela sussurrou o pedido, estranhando ser dona de tamanha sensualidade no tom de voz.

-#Eu a alertei sobre o que poderia acontecer a partir de um terceiro beijo – ele respondeu suavemente.

-#Sei disso.

-#Vou pensar no assunto – ele disse, e mergulhou novamente.

Rin ficou à espera do próximo movimento do marquês, irritada com a provocação. Afinal já havia dado o primeiro passo, por que ele insistia em estragar a noite mais importante de sua vida? Não teria coragem de ousar tanto novamente, confessando a um homem o quanto o desejava.

De súbito, lábios ardentes tocaram seu ombro desnudo, e uma mão forte acariciou os cabelos molhados que cobriam os seios exuberantes. Movida por uma emoção desconhecida, ela ficou imóvel, deliciando-se com as carícias que aquela boca sequiosa proporcionava á pele do pescoço, aventurando-se para o colo.

-#Resolvi atender ao seu pedido. - A voz grossa sussurrada ao ouvido, deixou-a totalmente entorpecida. - Mas vou lhe dar mais uma chance de mudar de idéia agora. Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer?

-#Sim, esta é a aventura que desejo. Mas, apenas por esta noite.

Sesshoumaru precisava entender que não tinha intenção de embarcar em um romance porque, além de matar os irmãos de desgosto, seu futuro estaria arruinado.

-#Ora, querida, este é o acordo que todo homem sonha em fazer.

Ainda de mão dadas, ele fez um movimento para trás e Rin perdeu o equilíbrio, apoiando-se contra o peito musculoso..

-#Esta é sua noite – ele murmurou, afastando seus lábios por um momento. - O que quer fazer? O que quer que eu faça?

-#Não quero nenhum movimento estudado........

E entremeando os dedos pelos cabelos molhados do marquês, sedendo aos impulsos mais desvairados, deixou-se embarcar naquela espiral estonteante, tomando uma vez mais a iniciativa de beijá-lo.

A sensação era extraordinária: os lábios de Sesshoumaru tocando sua pele quente; corpos que se roçavam, envolvidos pela água fria, causando pequenas e alucinantes sensações de choque de temperatura.

Quando pressionou seu corpo frágil contra o dele, percebeu que formava uma única escultura humana, moldada com o perfume do desejo e da paixão. De repente, ao senti-lo excitado, implorando-lhe a entrega total à masculinidade que, latejante, insinuava-se pelas cochas macias, resolveu perdurar um pouco mais o prólogo de sua aventura única.

Então, ela resolveu mergulhar, afastando-se o suficiente para instigá-lo a vir procurá-la debaixo d'água. Não demorou muito para sentir-se presa a braços fortes.

Abruptamente o ar faltou e ela emergiu. Sesshoumaru surgiu à sua frente.

-#Cristo, não pretendia afogá-la.

-#Não foi isso. Sesshoumaru ....... Eu quero ver você.

Ele não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com o pedido, por isso porque provavelmente tinha feito a mesma coisa com muitas outras mulheres, talvez naquele mesmo lago. Rin sentiu um frio na espinha, então gemeu quando ele a puxou de encontro ao corpo viril e capturou mais uma vez sua boca.

-#Espero que aquela maldita doninha tenha ido embora – Sesshoumara murmurou, nadando até a margem, saíndo do lago. Pegou a manta e imediatamente a estendeu no chão.

-#Talvez devêssemos ter ficado na água – ela sugeriu, dando uma olhada nos arbustos em volta, saiu da água correndo.

-#Você não entendeu o pretexto, minha querida – ele retrucou, deitando sobre a manta, e puxando-a para deitar-se ao seu lado. - É que eu também quero vê-la.......

-#Mas já viu tantas mulheres nuas antes ...... - Rin sentiu o rosto arder em um misto de ódio, ciúme e vergonha. - E também me viu quase nua naquela noite terrível.

-#Oh, sim. Admito que observei cada detalhe do seu corpo. Você tem ocupado um bom espaço em meus pensamentos. Vou tornar esta noite perfeita para nós dois.

Sorrindo, ele acariciou-a no rosto com a ponta dos dedos, depois tomou-a em um beijo ávido. No momento seguinte, com a mão em concha, capturou um dos seios. Foi um toque leve e lânguido, mas a antecipação do próximo passo a deixavam os seios, enquanto a boca quente descia pela pele arrepiada até encontrar os mamilos já túrgidos.

-#Sesshoumaru! - ela gemeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás e arqueando as costas, oferecendo-se sem preconceitos.

Renderam-se ao bailado de línguas, enquanto as mãos grandes se apossavam dos seios. Rin sentia espasmos de prazer a cada novo toque e nova sensação.

Pensar com lógica seria impossível; cada pedacinho de seu cérebro estava focado em apenas memorizar o movimento sensual. Aquela noite seria única, nada passaria sem ser fotografado na memória.

Não havia mais espaços para acanhamentos pueris, assim ela agarrou o membro rijo.

Com os olhos fechados, Sesshoumaru sentiu-se pronto para consumar o ato, ao sentir que as mãos delicadas começavam a massageá-lo. Um leve sorriso iluminou seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos deslizavam pelo ventre macio, até atingir os pêlos sedosos da virilha de Rin.

Inebriada, ela deixou-se cair sobre a manta enquanto o sentia explorar sua intimidade. Agora, a boca ávida movia-se por seu corpo, a língua atrevida, sedenta por se fartar do líquido que lhe escorria pelas coxas bem torneadas.

-#Oh, Deus – gemeu enquanto ele continuava com aquele doce tormento.

Rin sentiu a bruma da morte iminente. Imaginou que não seria capaz de suportar o calor tão intenso, a paixão alucinante, todo aquele desvario de emoções.

A doce descoberta começou quando Sesshoumaru descansou os joelhos entre suas coxas e se inclinou para outro alucinante beijo. Pele pressionava pele. Rin segurou a respiração quando começou a penetrá-la vagarosamente. Ela sentiu a pressão, e então uma dor aguda, seguida por uma sensação indescritível quando começaram os movimentos rítmicos da dança mais primitiva.

Com as unhas encravadas na pele das costas largas, ela seguiu a mesma cadência, com o coração retumbando, desafiando qualquer outro instrumento de percussão.

Quisera tornar-se mulher plena por tanto tempo, antes mesmo de saber precisamente o que era. Jamais imaginou que poderia possuí-lo da mesma forma com que se entregava. Por um breve momento que fosse, monopolizava todas as atenções e sentimentos; sentiu-se dona daquele corpo másculo que rendia-se às suas aspirações mais íntimas. Sesshoumaru gemeu, aprofundando a penetração, pressionando o corpo frágil com o peso de sua masculinidade.

Segundo o compasso natural, os movimentos e as estocadas se tornaram mais rápidos, e, com um grunhido, ele alcançou o seu clímax. Gentilmente largou o corpo saciado sobre o dela, os lábios acariciando-lhe o pescoço, mordiscando o lóbulo......

Abraçado daquela forma, os corações pareciam um só batendo em uníssono.

Bem devagar, a névoa que os envolvia naquele doce delírio começou a se dissipar, os sons dos grilos e sapos voltaram e os trouxerem de volta ao mundo.

O cenário era o mesmo, mas a realidade de Rin estava modificada para sempre. Estava amparada por braços fortes com a bênção da lua que os envolvia em seu manto prateado. Qualquer outro homem que ela conhecesse depois desta noite não seria como Sesshoumaru, mas ela manteria para sempre a lembrança do modo como ele a fizera sentir, desde o primeiro instante em que haviam se deitado sobre até o ato consumado. Isso significava alguma coisa, mas não se arriscaria a arruinar a magia daquele momento com explicações desnecessárias.

Um beijo mais terno veio selar a comunhão dos corpos satisfeitos pelo prazer. Ele encontrou os lábios ainda quentes, embora inchados de tantas carícias.

Até para o experiente marquês aquele ato de amor fora único, surpreendendo-o com a vontade de não parar de beijá-la. Estranhou também que Rin não usara de recurso algum para seduzi-lo. Ao contrário, fora sincera ao extremo ao confessar o desejo reprimido e demolira qualquer possível preconceito ao se entregar com ardor e entusiasmo. Coroando ainda com a promessa de não fazer exigência alguma.

Foram inúmeras as mulheres que passaram por sua cama, mas Rin fora a única a tatuar seu coração com as tintas do mais profundo amor.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu com a friagem da noite e sentiu que ela também tremia

-#O que está achando de sua aventura? - perguntou.

Ela apenas sorriu.

-#Não poderia sonhar com algo semelhante.

-#Bem, considerando que já é de madrugada e minhas roupas estão nesse estado, eu......

-#Sei, sei. Se não voltarmos logo, metade da criadagem estará acordada para me cumprimentar à porta da frente.

-#E não queremos isso, não é?

Claro que não. Isso significaria que ele seria forçado a se casar com Rin, esto é, se sobrevivesse da bala que Bankotsu certamente acertaria em seu peito.

Mesmo diante do possível desastre que aquela aventura poderia ter, Sesshoumaru desejou compartilhar o que sentia, queria contar que fora uma experiência única. Mas, Rin continuava calada, observando as estrelas, perdida em pensamentos.

Com a razão já se apossando daquele universo mágico, resolveu então se vestir, enquanto ele o observava atentamente.

_Fale alguma coisa, _ordenou-se, procurando compor alguma frase espirituosa que a deixasse mais à vontade e ele não parecesse um completo idiota apaixonado.

-#Casarem você com algum bobalhão seria um desperdício – comentou, estendendo a ela um dos sapatos enquanto calçava a bota.

-#Pelo menos posso dizer que fui protagonista de uma aventura sem ter que pedir permissão a ninguém.

Os olhares se encontraram e conversaram em um silêncio eloqüente, até os amantes trocarem um último beijo, agora carregando de uma emoção diferente, cheio de promessas.

-#Acho que é melhor voltarmos para casa antes que se arrependa do que fez.

-#Não há a menor chance de isso acontecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo_**  
Gente fui o mais rápida do que pude desa vez, espero que tenham gostado....  
Gente e meia-noite to morta.....**_

_**Espero reviews, se der eu coloco mais um capitulo na sexta-feira....**_


	11. Chapter 11

Rin acordou tarde e levou um bom tempo se vestindo. O corpo doía em lugares inesperados. Tudo parecia diferente. E pensar que havia deixado sua casa às escondidas na noite anterior, certa de que sua aventura seria nadar nua em um lago. Mas não podia negar que estava ciente que algo mais aconteceria. Por mais que tivesse relutado em admitir as verdadeiras intenções daquele passeio, ou ver Sesshoumaru a seu lado, não teve como conter que o desejo explodisse, fazendo-a pedir pelo terceiro beijo.

Eram mais de onze horas quando desceu as escadas e entrou na sala de desejum.

-#Bom dia – Miroku cumprimentou, levantando o olhar do jornal.

-#Bom dia – Rin respondeu, procurando fingir uma aparente normalidade. - Sobraram alguns pêssegos?

Miroku assentiu e apontou para o bufê.

-#Stanton mandou que a criada enchesse novamente a travessa.

Com um leve sinal de cabeça, ela agradeceu ao mordomo.

-#Há três cavalheiros à sua espera na sala de estar. Querem levá-la para passear ou alguma coisa assim – Miroku resmungou.

-#O quê? Não combinei nenhum encontro com ninguém para esta manhã.

-#Eles apareceram aqui na esperança de que você estivesse disponível.

-#E quem são eles?

Era evidente que o marquês de Deverill não seria nenhum daqueles cavalheiros. Ao pensar em Sesshoumaru, suspirou. Oh, a noite anterior havia sido um momento de liberdade e paixão. Sesshoumaru a ajudara a viver essa experiência, embora seu coração apertasse ao lembrar que foi apenas uma noite e nada mais. Não houvera qualquer promessa diferente. Deverill tinha a reputação de não se envolver em romances longos, muito menos de ser fiel.

-#Pergunte a Stanton quem está à sua espera – Miroku propôs.

Ela voltou o olhar curioso ao mordomo.

-#O sr. Roger Noleville, lorde Ian Woods e lorde Chambrey, milady – Stanton informou.

Miroku levantou o olhar do artigo que lia no jornal e observou a irmã.

-#O que foi? - Rin perguntou.

-#Nada. Apenas estou notando o seu bom humor, e me pergunto por que será. Nem ouso perguntar, não quero nem saber se pretende quebrar alguma regra desta casa.

-#Obrigada – respondeu, servindo-se de pão com manteiga.

-#De nada. E o que vai fazer quanto aos cavalheiros esperançosos que estão na sala de estar?

-#Pensei que estivesse muito ocupado para se interessar em meus planos.

-#E estou. Mesmo assim, não posso evitar a curiosidade em saber o que vai fazer com esses idiotas.

-#Preciso comer antes de resolver – respondeu, tentando ganhar tempo. Nenhum dos cavalheiros a interessava de fato. Talvez Noleville, mas ele não deixava de ser meio tolo. - Não é de bom-tom deixá-los esperando, não é? - indagou mais para si mesma do que para o irmão.

-#Vai sair com os três?

Subtamente Rin teve uma idéia.

-#Stanton, quem foi o primeiro a chegar.

-#Lorde Chambrey, milady.

Claro, aquele pescoço de ganso. Ela mordeu os lábios. Chambrey seria uma escolha justa, mas era o que menos a interessava. E aprendera com Sesshoumaru a ser um pouco cínica e egoísta.

-#Stanton, por favor, informe o sr. Noleville de que estarei pronta daqui alguns minutos. E diga aos outros que agradeço a visita e espero vê-los em breve.

O mordomo saiu imediatamente da sala e Rin levantou-se para apanhar alguns pêssegos.

Logo depois, ela se apresentava na sala de estar.

-#Bom dia, sr. Noleville – cumprimentou o cavalheiro.

O conde se pôs de pé imediatamente.

-#Lady Rin. Estou muito feliz por ter decidido sair comigo nesta manhã.

Ela observou o rapaz com discrição. Era um homem elegante, atencioso e seria uma companhia agradável em um passeio pelo parque.

Já na carruagem, ficou pensativa. Precisava se decidir por algum cavalheiro se quisesse escolher o próprio marido. Os nomes que deveriam constar da lista de Melbourne provavelmente a fariam ter um ataque.

O conde Noleville, por exemplo, não era o pior dos passíveis pretendentes. Talvez mais simpáticos do que os demais candidatos que a rodeavam nos últimos dias.

-#Milady, onde está a sua acompanhante? - perguntou o conde, hesitante em dar ordens para que o cocheiro seguisse o parque.

-#Estamos em uma carruagem aberta, sr. Noleville – ela constatou. - Dificilmente cometeremos algum ato indevido, mesmo que quiséssemos.

O conde ruborizou de imediato.

-#Eu jamais ousaria.....

-#Não claro que não.

A vida de Rin havia mudado muito desde a noite anterior, porém, não podia começar a cometer desatinos que arruinariam sua reputação. Aparentemente, Sesshoumaru tinha feito mais do que tirar sua virgindade, apesar de que ele riria se soubesse como agora ela via as coisas com mais clareza. Pretendia se comportar de tal modo que irmão algum seria capaz de repreendê-la.

Conforme entravam no Hyde Park, ela olhou em volta. Estivera ali pela madrugada passada, mas, felizmente, sua escapada não tinha sido presenciada por ninguém. Voltou a atenção para Noleville, que não parara de falar nos últimos dez minutos. Rin apenas sorria de vez em quando.

O conde comentava sobre trivialidades, chegava mesmo a mexericar, como se esperasse que fosse o assunto que a interessaria.

De repente,ela se voltou para Noreville, decidida a descobrir se ele figurava na lista de Bankotsu?

-#Esteve conversando com Bankotsu ultimamente, o duque de Melbourne?

Ele sorriu discretamente.

-#Lembro-me bem de nossa conversa. Levei três semanas para criar coragem de me aproximar do duque. Um amigo nos apresentou e então lhe pedi permissão para visitá-la. O duque me olhou como se eu fosse um inseto e disse que precisava me conhecer melhor.

Rin sabia o que o irmão esperava de Noleville. Provavelmente que o conde fizesse o pedido uma segunda vez. Bem, isso significava que Bankotsu não o desaprovava por completo. Mas que bobagem. Por que perdia tempo em avaliar os candidatos do irmão, se não se casaria com nenhum? Ah, que assunto mais complicado esse de escolher marido.

Mesmo porque não pretendia arruinar sua chance de ser feliz no casamento, apesar do que os irmãos pudessem pensar sobre o homem que ela escolhesse para marido.

Estava para puxar conversa sobre a decoração da _soirée_ que acontecera no Granden, quando de repente engoliu as palavras e o coração pareceu querer saltar de seu peito.

Ele estava no parque.

Sentado em seu garanhão, Iago, lá estava Sesshoumaru, usando um chapéu azul inclinado para o lado. Ele se voltou e seus olhares se cruzaram. O marquês fez um leve cumprimento.

Rin ruborizou. Menos de vinte e quatro horas antes, ela estivera nua nos braços daquele homem.

Foi então que reparou que Sesshoumaru não estava sozinho. Uma pequena carruagem aberta estava parada ao lado do cavalo, e duas jovens riam e conversavam com o marquês com grande naturalidade. Eram as irmãs Mandelay, Rin as reconheceu. As duas adoravam flertar. Sesshoumaru deveria tomar cuidado.....

Rin procurou acalmar-se, se deixar transparecer a raiva. Sesshoumaru sabia o que estava fazendo. Aliás, não estava fazendo nada diferente do que sempre havia feito. A noite anterior não tivera um efeito especial em sua existência de libertino convicto.

-#Lady Rin?

Ela se voltou para o conde ao seu lado no mesmo instante.

-#Desculpe-me, sr. Noleville. O que estava dizendo?

-#Não precisa se desculpar. Lorde Deverill é um bom amigo de sua família, não é?

-#Oh, sim, é?

No entanto, não era na amizade que estava interessada e sim em saber como Sesshoumaru se sentia depois do envolvimento íntimo que tiverem na noite anterior. Mas talvez a resposta fosse dolorosa, considerando onde ele estava naquele momento e com quem.

-#Precisa falar com o marquês? - Noleville perguntou, notando-a tão inquieta. - Por que não vamos até lá?

-#Oh, não, não. Fiquei surpresa porque não esperava vê-lo nesta manhã. - Rin deu uma tossidela. - Além disso, ele está ocupado.

-#É verdade. Não que seja uma surpresa, dada sua reputação.

-#Eles estão conversando da mesma forma que nós – ela sentenciou, sem entender por que agia daquela forma.

-#Não exatamente – o conde replicou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Veja bem, eu me apresentei em sua casa, anunciei a minha presença e expus o meu interesse em levá-la a um passeio, dando aos seus irmãos oportunidade de me mandarem sair. E certamente não abordo damas no parque enquanto estão tomado ar.

-#Tenho certeza de que não aborda ninguém. sr. Noleville. - Rin logo se arrependeu da observação brusca e indelicada.

O problema e que não estava com vontade de ser gentil com ninguém. Mas, tampouco iria falar com Deverill. Não depois de vê-lo flertando abertamente com Lilith e Judith Mandelay.

-#Talvez não. Eu abordaria os pais das damas se os visse.

Oh, mas que conversa tola, Rin pensou.

Queria apenas passear. O sol brilhava por entre as nuvens e a brisa que vinha do sudeste afastava a fumaça de milhares de chaminés que havia em Mayfair. Respirou fundo. Aquele dia parecia diferente. Sua vida parecia diferente, por causa do homem em que ela confiara inteiramente. Agora precisava deixar aquele momento guardado apenas como uma bonita lembrança e voltar a atenção para outras coisas.

-#Sr. Noleville, tem vários irmãos mais velhos, não é?

Ele a olhou com curiosidade.

-#Tenho, sim. Por que pergunta?

-#Eu mesma tenho irmãos mais velhos.

-#Sei disso.

-#O que eu gostaria de saber é se os seus irmãos tentam.......... governar a sua vida.

Ele riu.

-#Oh, não. Esse deve ser o dever de um pai, não de um irmão. - De súbito, o conde empalideceu. - Como fui rude. Perdoe-me, lady Rin. Por um instante me esqueci de que perdeu seus pais..........

-#Por favor, não se preocupe com isso, sr. Noleville. Eu tinha apenas cinco anos quando o barco em que meus pais estavam afundou. Mesmo sentindo falta deles, certamente não me ressinto de que o senhor tenha ainda os seus. Isso ma faria uma pessoa horrível.

-#O que certamente não é o seu caso.

Rin forçou um sorriso.

-#Obrigada. Mas, voltando à minha curiosidade, o senhor obedece às regras e ordens de seu pai?

-#Que pergunta estranha. Claro que sim. Ele é o patriarca da família.

-#E é quem controla as finanças.

Noleville mordeu os lábios, nervoso.

-#Não acho que esse seja um assunto apropriado para discutirmos no momento. Não seria nada cavalheiro de minha parte.

Por um momento, Rin não teve certeza se estava irritada ou mortificada. Não era um bom sinal quando um pretendente à sua mão começasse, no primeiro encontro, a lhe criticar o comportamento. No mesmo instante imaginou que se casasse com Noleville, estaria apenas trocando de endereço, mas a prisão domiciliar continuaria.

-#Talvez seja melhor voltarmos para minha casa. sr. Noleville, já que a minha conversa o ofende.

Ele concordou prontamente com a expressão séria.

-#Acho que é melhor que temos a fazer. Ouso propor também que tome uma xícara de chá de hortelã, já que a percebo agitada.

Rin se esforçou para não revirar os olhos e dizer exatamente o que passava por sua mente, porém optou por preservar a boa educação que recebera.

Contudo, pensando bem, talvez o problema fosse dela. Nenhuma mulher, em seu juízo normal, ousaria questionar os valores patriarcais. Ambos se mantiveram em silêncio até que a carruagem parou diante da casa dos Griffin. Logo que Stanton abriu a porta, Noleville tirou o chapéu em cumprimento e despediu-se.

Ela não se importou em lhe dar uma resposta, entrando na casa como um furacão e subindo direto para o quarto.

-#Quanta estupidez! - Resmungou pelo caminho, sem saber se estava se referindo a Noleville ou a si mesma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru sentou-se à sua escrivaninha, examinando os convites que recebera. Um jantar, um recital e dois bailes. Tudo para aquela noite, também aproximadamente no mesmo horário.

Pegou o convite para o recital e ficou pensativo. Seria muito improvável que Rin Griffin escolhesse aquele programa. Na verdade, não se interessava por programa algum. Seria melhor ir ao clube e se distrair com o jogo. Assim decidido, pôs de lado os quatro convites.

Levantou-se e já deixava o escritório, quando mudou de idéia e voltou à escrivaninha.

Era bobagem evitar Rin depois do que acontecera na noite anterior. Dia mais, dia menos, voltariam a se encontrar em alguma festa. E tinha de confessar a si mesmo que vê-la naquela manhã ao lado de Roger Noleville o havia deixado um tanto aborrecido. Rin estaria selecionando os pretendentes agora que já desfrutava de sua liberdade?

-#Está louco, Sesshoumaru – murmurou ,pegando os convites novamente, e colocando-os no bolso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOo

Ao entrar no salão do segundo baile da noite, Sesshoumaru reconheceu que deveria ter analisado melhor os convites e definido qual seria o da preferência de Rin.

Ela também não estava ali. Faltava verificar se tinha ido ao recital ou ao jantar.

-#Deverill – o duque de Melbourne chamou, batendo nas costas do amigo com entusiasmo demais.

Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se com a aparente alegria de Bankotsu.

-#Não fique assim tão feliz em me ver – o marquês murmurou, notando que Iris Stewart vinha na direção deles. - Não estou aqui para afugentar as damas que querem chamar sua atenção. Na verdade, procuro Rin.

-#Diabos – o duque praguejou, já que não conseguiria escapar da srta. Stewart.

-#Lamento, mas estou indo embora. Onde está sua irmã afinal?

-#Hakudoushi e ela foram ao jantar dos Goldsborough. Caia fora daqui antes que seja tarde demais. Lembre-se, porém, de que tem mais um débito comigo.

-#Ah, nada disso – protestou. - Vou embora exatamente para cumprir o que me determinou há poucos dias. Meu outro débito. Não vai me impingir mais um.

O duque suspirou.

-#Está bem. Deu um passo à frente para cumprimentar a filha da dona da casa. - Srta. Stewart. Está especialmente adorável esta noite.

Deixando o amigo em apuros, Sesshoumaru saiu discretamente do baile.

-#Vamos a casa dos Goldsborough – ordenou ao cocheiro.

O criado dirigiu-lhe um olhar atravessado. Era o terceiro destino em pouquíssimo tempo.

Chegar no meio de um jantar era uma indelicadeza, mas, em se tratando de lorde Deverill, tudo seria aceito com normalidade.

O mordomo dos Goldsborougt o anunciou, e ele seguiu o criado, entrando em uma enorme sala de jantar. Por ter um título, todos se levantaram respeitosamente. Sesshoumaru não olhou para Rin, apesar de já tê-la localizado com o canto dos olhos.

Dirigiu-se então aos donos da casa.

-#Minhas desculpas, George, milady – anunciou. - Precisei cuidar de alguns negócios urgentes, por isso me atrasei.

George Goldsborough deu uma piscadela para Sesshoumaru.

-#E qual o nome desse negócio urgente? - o anfirião perguntou, rindo.

Só podia pensar que o marquês se atrasara porque havia estado entretido com alguma mulher.

-#George! - exclamou a sra. Goldsborough, ruborizando e olhando feio para o marido. Depois se voltou para o recém-chegado. - Estamos muito felizes que tenha se juntado a nós, lorde Deverill.

-#Obrigado, lady Godsborough.

-#Deeds, por favor, mostre a lorde Deverill a sua cadeira – a condessa instruiu o criado.

Enquanto se dirigia ao lugar, Sesshoumaru reparou que Rin e Hakudoushi estavam sentados ao lado do conde e da condessa.

-#Hashi, Rin – cumprimentou-os com um leve aceno da cabeça.

-#Sesshoumaru. Faz sentido que tenha chegado a tempo para a famosa sobremesa de chocolate de lady Goldsborough – Hashi disse rindo.

-#Enfrentaria uma batalha para estar aqui. Nada me faria perder essa delícia – o marquês falou com entusiasmo, apesar de nunca ter comido a tal sobremesa de que Hashi vivia falando.

Rin não disse nada, apenas o cumprimentou baixando a cabeça. Sesshoumaru aspirou o perfume que ela usava e se arrependeu imediatamente de estar ali. Deveria ter ido ao clube.

Como bem imaginara, terminou se sentando numa das extremidades da mesa, com Amelia Hartwood de um lado e Noleville do outro. Cumprimentou os dois e mais uma vez desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar, manos ali.

Amelia estava totalmente ruborizada e as mãos tremiam, mal segurando os talheres. Já Noleville olhou interessado para Sesshoumaru.

-#Deverill. Eu o vi no parque esta manhã.

-#Oh, também o vi, Noleville. Ao lado de lady Rin, se não me engano.

-#Sim, é verdade.

-#Estava cortejando-a, não?

Noleville ficou embaraçado e abaixou o tom de voz:

-#Trata-se de um assunto pessoal, não acha?

De certo e tampouco era do feitio de Sesshoumaru constranger as pessoas em busca de informações.

-#Bem, sou amigo da família por isso meu interesse.

-#Foi exatamente o que a srta. Griffin me disse. Na verdade. Ela até defendeu o seu comportamento com as irmãs Mandelay.

-#Que comportamento? Estávamos apenas conversando.

-#Não sou eu que irá discordar – Noleville comentou, retraindo o sorriso irônico. - Mas não é nada elegante um cavalheiro solteiro abordar mulheres em público.

-#O quê?

-#Deverill – Hashi chamou do outro lado da mesa. - Quem lhe vendeu Iago?

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo. Era melhor não começar uma briga com ninguém, especialmente em um jantar elegante. Além do mais, dada a falta de imaginação de Noleville, duvidava que Rin pudesse considerar aquele impertinente como um pretendente viável.

-#Não comprei Iago. Eu o ganhei em uma mesa de jogo. Era de Wellington.

Um murmúrio percorreu o ambiente e vários dos convidados se surpreenderam ao ouvir que o duque de Wellington jogava cartas e que havia perdido a partida. Dada sua habilidade em estratégias de guerra, o duque não era um mau jogador. Porém, Sesshoumaru se empenhara ao máximo, já que queria Iago a qualquer preço.

Antes que Noleville ou outra pessoa o acusasse de ter trapaceado o duque ou qualquer outra bobagem do gênero, o criado aproximou-se, trazendo a famosa sobremesa. Parecia feita de framboesas e chocolate derretido. Sesshoumaru arriscou uma colherada e olhou em volta para ver se alguém havia notado que ele testava o doce.

Percebeu que Rin o olhava e tentou adivinhar-lhe o pensamento pela expressão do rosto delicado.

Parecia decepcionada.

Com ele? Por quê, em nome de Deus? O desempenho de Sesshoumaru na noite anterior tinha sido excepcional. Ou seria ciúme porque o vira conversando com as irmãs Mandelay.

Comeu mais uma colherada da sobremesa e achou doce gostoso. Não merecia, porém, os muitos elogios que Hashi vivia fazendo a respeito.

Voltou a fitar Rin. Precisava falar com ela. Sim, ele deveria estar vigiando-a, seguindo ordens de Bankotsu. Não estava agindo da forma que o duque esperaria de um amigo.

Talvez tivesse razão ao ter desconfiado que Rin, agora não mais tão inocente, havia decidido se casar. Mas certamente não poderia considerar como pretendente um idiota como Roger Noleville. Ainda assim, por que estaria desapontada com ele, o marquês de Deverill, amante fantástico?

Depois da sobremesa, as damas abandonaram a mesa para conversar sobre mexericos e bordados. O mordomo trouxe uma caixa de charutos e vinho do Porto, enquanto Sesshoumaru se levantava de seu lugar e escolhia outro ao lado de Hashi.

-#Que diabos está fazendo aqui? - o amigo sussurrou, colocando o copo na frente da boca para que suas palavras não fossem ouvidas por ninguém mais, além de Sesshoumaru. - Vim apenas porque Rin precisava de um acompanhante.

-#Estou aqui porque sigo ordens de seu irmão. Se soubesse que Rin estaria acompanhada, eu poderia estar em outro lugar mais interessante. Já disse mil vezes para Melbourne me enviar um recado quando minha presença não é necessária.

-#Pelo menos a sobremesa valeu a viagem – Hakudoushi disse rindo.

Sesshoumaru aproveitou a deixa.

-#Falando em sobremesa, Rin quase não tocou na dela. Ela está se sentindo bem?

-#Oh, deve estar confusa. Nem sabe o que fazer com tantos pretendentes. Hoje apareceram três na parte da manhã, outros quatro depois do almoço, todos querendo cortejá-la.

-#Sete em apenas um dia? - Sesshoumaru quis saber, já sentindo um nó no estômago.

Hashi assentiu.

-#Verdade seja dita, se todos não fossem uns idiotas, eu ficaria preocupado. Mas sei que ela não está interessada em nenhum desses sete.

-#Mas já decidiu que quer se casar – insistiu, procurando não demonstrar muito interesse.

-#Não sei nada a respeito. Ela não me faz confidências. Tornei-me um de seus amigos.

-#Oh, Hashi, não se preocupe, logo ela irá voltar as boas com a família toda. Apenas quer a chance de experimentar coisas novas, antes de se unir a alguém para o resto da vida. Depois de fumarem e beberem, os homens voltaram a se aproximar das damas. Lady Goldsborough informou Deverill de que havia um lugar vago ao lado de lady Wendermere, mas preferiu sentar-se próximo a Rin,

-#Deveria estar sentado ao lado de lady Wendermere – Rin contrapôs. - Ela é uma excelente companhia.

-#Não sou o único homem presente e prefiro escutar resposta às minhas perguntas.

Ele queria perguntar se por acaso estava arrependida com o que havia feito na noite anterior. Não tinha certeza, porém, se gostaria da resposta que ela poderia dar.

-#Estou surpresa de vê-lo aqui esta noite – ela continuou em voz baixa.

-#Pareceu um bom lugar para conseguir uma refeição agradável.

-#Então não veio por minha causa?

Por um momento, ele apenas olhou para Rin, encantado por saber que dizia exatamente o que pensava, sem rodeios. Era o que o marquês habitualmente fazia, mas não naquela noite.

-#E por acaso eu deveria? - inquiriu ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-#Desculpe a presunção.... - ela respondeu sem saber se estava com raiva ou frustada pela resposta fria.

-#Bem, joguei uma moeda – mentiu - a fim de me decidir aonde deveria ir, se aqui ou no baile dos Stewrt. Depois, pensando melhor, como eles tem duas filhas solteiras e de pés grandes, preferi vir para cá – emendou, contraindo a boca para não rir.

-#Oh, entendo. E posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? - Apesar de ter percebido a brincadeira, Rin resolveu pressioná-lo até o fim.

-#Claro.

-#A noite passada significou alguma coisa para você?

Não é possível! Que coragem dessa mulher em me enfrentar dessa forma!

-#A noite passada? O que posso dizer? - Divagou, ganhando tempo para controlar a emoção de ter sido pego de surpresa. - É claro foi uma noite agradável, você estava excepcionalmente adorável, e eu não nadava havia um bom tempo.

-#Não nadava havia um bom tempo.... sei.... - ela ecoou. - Suponho que o resto não tenha sido novidade alguma. Costuma fazê-lo seguidamente.

Deus, Rin não podia estar com ciúme, Sesshoumaru pensou.

-#Como foi o seu passeio com Roger Noleville esta manhã?

-#Como foi o seu bate-papo com as irmãs Mandelay? - ela replicou.

-#Chato, como era de se esperar, mas ajudou a passar o tempo.

Rin franziu levemente a testa.

-#Quer dizer que não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer.

Sesshoumaru respondeu de pronto:

-#O que eu gostaria de fazer não era possível, já que você não estava disponível.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

-#Então queria....

-#Oh, sim. Você, no entanto, fez uma exigência, e decidi honrá-la.

Agora foi a vez de Sesshoumaru experimentar o prazer de virar o jogo, pegando-a desprevenida.

-#O jeito foi partir à procura de outra mulher?

Como se ele pudesse tirar Rin de seus pensamentos.....Além do mais, aquela conversa estava se tornando muito pessoal.

-#Rin, não quero mudar nada em minha vida. Foi você que mostrou esse desejo. Estou muito feliz com meu modo de viver.

-#Quer dizer que é feliz vivendo sem compromissos e com breves relacionamentos? - perguntou em tom de provocação.

-# Isso não é de sua conta. Não se esqueça que foi você quem colocou regras desse jogo. - Sesshoumaru se levantou, procurando não subir o tom de voz. - Não espere que me torne um monge ou algo parecido apenas porque.....

-#Desculpe-me – ela disse, levantando-se também. - Mas, se você não se importa, preciso assumir algumas responsabilidades e tomar algumas decisões sérias sobre meu futuro. A sua determinação a ser frio e distante está me deixando com dor de cabeça.

-#Engraçado que estou me sentindo da mesma forma. Pode me insultar, se a faz se sentir melhor, minha querida, mas passe um pouco de tempo olhando-se no espelho. Penso que poderia descobrir que me inveja mais do que desaprova.

-#Pode ser que sim, sob alguns aspectos – ela admitiu, surpreendendo-o. - Por exemplo, no que diz à respeito à liberdade de fazer e dizer o que quiser, escolher a companhia que lhe agrada. Mas eu não invejo a sua falta de...... sentimento por outra pessoa, que não seja você mesmo.

-#É melhor encerrarmos essa nossa conversa – ele falou, virando-se e deixando a sala sem nem se despedir dos anfitriões.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Rin sentou-se novamente, tentando ignorar o vazio que tomara conta de seu peito.

Não previra o que estava acontecendo. A idéia inicial era viver intensamente uma aventura e depois tocar a vida, porém jamais poderia ter imaginado que fazer amor com Sesshoumaru a marcaria para sempre, não conseguiria esquecê-lo.

-#Rin, o que há de errado? - Hashi perguntou, aproximando-se da irmã. - Já vi ladrões que estão para ser enforcados com cara mais feliz.

-#Não há nada de errado. Estava apenas pensando.

-#Ficou assim depois de ter saído com Noleville. Por acaso o idiota disse alguma coisa que a magoou? Se for isso, faço-o em pedaços.

Rin pensou em pedir a Hashi que lhe fizesse esse favor, não se referindo a Noleville, e sim a Sesshoumaru. Ela gostaria que Hashi fizesse o marquês em pedaços.

-#Não é necessário – murmurou. - Estou apenas cansada. Poderia me levar de volta para casa?

-#Imediatamente. - Hakudoushi se pôs de pé.

Os dois se desculparam com lorde e lady Goldscorough e saíram.

-#Perdoe-me por tirá-lo da festa – Rin disse ao irmão quando já estavam na carruagem.

O que ela precisava era parar de pensar em Sesshoumaru e nem se lembrar da noite anterior.

Será difícil não pensar no momento mais importante de minha vida.

-#Eu estava mesmo querendo arranjar uma desculpa para deixar a festa – Hashi falou. - Vim só pela sobremesa, lembra-se?

Rin forçou um sorriso.

-#Como pude me esquecer.

-#Mas, então, não vai me dizer o que há de errado.

-#Já disse. Estou apenas.......

-#Cansada. Sim, eu escutei. A propósito, notei que Sesshoumaru deixou a festa como um louco após a conversa que tiveram. Ele por acaso disse alguma coisa que a ofendeu, Rin? Ou falou as bobagens de sempre?

-#As bobagens de sempre – respondeu lacônica. Por mais que se esforçasse, não estava conseguindo sequer conversar.

Ficaram sentados em silêncio por vários minutos e Rin fingiu estar com sono para não deixar Hashi preocupado.

-#Rin?

-#O que foi?

-#Está chorando? - quis saber o irmão, aproximando-se.

-#Não. - Rin enxugou a lágrima furtiva com as costas das mãos.

-#Está, sim.

-#Oh, que bobagem. Estou terrivelmente feliz. Consegui tudo com que sonhei. Tudo é como imaginei.

Hashi ficou em silêncio, depois tirou as próprias conclusões sobre as lá grimas da irmã.

-#Então não se trata de Noleville. É tão idiota que não teria imaginação nem personalidade para fazê-la chorar.

-#Esqueça esse assunto, Hashi.

-#É Sesshoumaru, não é?

-#Ora, quem se importa com o marquês de Deverill? Eu certamente não.

A carruagem parou diante da casa dos Griffin, e Stanton ajudou Rin a descer.

-#Milorde? - O mordomo olhou, confuso, para Hakudoushi, que continuava sentado.

-#Ainda é cedo, Stanton. - Ele deu uma ordem ao cocheiro. - Preciso ver uma pessoa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOOo

-#Necessita de mais alguma coisa, milorde?

Sesshoumaru levantou um pouco a cabeça. Jaken estava à porta, o corpo já meio voltado em direção aos quartos dos criados.

-#Não, pode ir dormir.

-#Obrigado milorde.

Sesshoumaru tomou outro gole de uísque. Boodle também não tinha oferecido o que ele queria aquela noite. As perguntas de Rin sobre como conduzia sua vida o levaram ao azar e havia perdido em todos os jogos em que se arriscara. Agora estava completamente bêbado.

Bateram à porta e Sesshouamru resmungou. Jaken, porém, foi atendê-la e acompanhou a visita, mesmo sendo tão tarde da noite.

-#Hakudoushi? O que veio fazer aqui?

-#O que disse a Rin?

-#Como?

Hashi sentou-se na frente de Sesshoumaru, encarando-o com expressão séria.

-#Durante o jantar, conversou com ela, depois saiu. Sobre o que falaram?

-#Não me lembro. E, seja lá o que tenha sido, não é de sua conta. Fui chantageado para vigiar sua irmã, não para relatar as minhas conversas.

-#O acordo incluíra fazê-la chorar?

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. Entendeu certo? Rin havia chorado?

-#Tem certeza de que foi minha culpa? Parece que os membros de sua família estão contribuindo bastante para deixar sua irmã em lágrimas.

-#Pode ser, mas dessa vez, estou certo que o motivo foi você. E não me venha dizer que não sabe por quê. Melbourne não o recrutou para piorar as coisas.

-#É como estão chamando a chantagem? Recrutamento?

-#Não mude de assunto.

-#Não me lembro do que conversamos – Sesshoumaru mentiu. - As mulheres choram à toa. Como pode ter certeza de que não entrou um cisco no olho de Rin. Espero que você não perca a cabeça cada vez que vir uma mulher chorando.

-#Rin nunca chora.

Sesshoumaru tomou outro gole de uísque. Maldição! Rin e ele tinham conversado, depois ela o deixaram irritado. Havia sido ela a começar com aquelas perguntas e considerações desagradáveis.

-#Eu não daria muito crédito ao que uma mulher fala. Sem dúvida, Rin quer algum presente, ou talvez um vestido novo, quem sabe. Um daqueles com decotes profundo. Maravilhosos.

-#Pare com esse tipo de comentário. Não sei como as mulheres apreciam sua companhia, quando as vê com tanto desagrado.

-#Não é assim, eu apenas não me deixo abalar por lágrimas. Basta você falar algumas frases melosas, ou beijá-las que elas já se imaginam noivas e eu, por outro lado, já me veo preso a uma coleira.

-#Não acredito que você seja tão desprovido de bons sentimentos. - Hakudoushi se levantou, pronto para sair dali, indignado.

Sesshoumaru se ergueu também, mas com mais dificuldade.

-#Devo ter algum sentimento escondido em alguma parte do coração, apenas não consegui encontrá-lo ainda.

-#Isso não passa de desculpa para seu comportamento leviano. Talvez pense assim porque não tem irmã ou sobrinha e tira conclusões pelas mulheres fúteis que sai. Se disse algo nessa linha de pensamento a Rin, deve desculpas a ela.

-#Bobagem. - Sesshoumaru riu com deboche.

-#Não me faça pedir uma segunda vez – ameaçou Hashi.

-#Tive mãe também. Mas as mulheres que guardo nas lembranças são as prostitutas que meu pai punha dentro de casa. Com o tempo esqueci até como minha mãe era. Porém, as mulheres são todas iguais.

Hakudoushi esmurrou Sesshoumaru. Se o marquês não estivesse tão bêbado, teria reagido, mas , nos estado em que estava, nada fez. Se ao menos o amigo soubesse o quanto estava amargurado e infeliz, entenderia que estava usando a vulgaridade para defender um coração apaixonado. Embora a estratégia não fosse das melhores.

-#Não sei no que Bankotsu estava pensando quando o escalou para vigiar Rin. -Hakudoushi limpou as mãos em um guardanapo e deixou-o caído no chão. - Fique longe de minha irmã, Sesshoumaru. Bem longe.

Depois que a porta foi fechada com uma estrondosa batida, Sesshoumaru ficou sentado, olhando para o copo de uísque. Se tivesse sóbrio, teria revidado o soco de Hakudoushi. Ou desafiado a um duelo.

Mas por que faria isso? Pelo fato de o amigo tê-lo esmurrado? Sabia que havia merecido o soco. O pior era que Hashi o proibira de ver Rin Griffin.

-#Droga! - praguejou e tomou o restante do uísque que havia no copo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoooOoOOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOo

Bankotsu examinava alguns documentos quando Miroku entrou no escritório, segundo de Hakudoushi.

-#Soube o que esse idiota fez? - Miroku perguntou ao irmão mais velho, sentando-se numa cadeira.

-#Creio que vou ficar sabendo agora.

-#Fiz porque foi necessário – Hashi se defendeu. A voz ainda demonstrava raiva. - E você não deveria ter permitido que ele assumisse esse papel.

Se havia uma coisa de que Bankotsu não gostava era que alguém lhe dissesse que tinha cometido um erro e outra pessoa precisou corrigi-lo.

-#O que fez, Hashi?

-#Ele deu um soco em Deverill – Miroku se adiantou. - E exigiu que ficasse longe de Rin.

Bankotsu arregalou os olhos, surpresos.

-#Esmorrou Sesshoumaru? E como conseguiu sobreviver?

-#Ele estava bêbedo.

-#Por que, precisamente, sentiu necessidade de esmurrar o meu amigo e aliviá-lo de uma obrigação que tinha comigo?

-#O marquês..... disse alguma coisa a Rin na noite passada que a fez chorar.

Bem, por isso Bankotsu não esperava.

-#O que ele disse?

-#Não sei.

-#Você não sabe e mesmo assim.....

-#Rin mão iria contar. Nem Deverill. Para que precisamos da ajuda dele? Rin tem nos pedido que a escoltemos às festas. Não era isso o que tinha em mente? Não somos melhores do que Deverill? Precisava ter ouvido as barbaridades que ouvi.

Melbourne franziu a testa.

-#Ele disse alguma coisa que desrespeitasse Rin?

-#Não especificamente. Falou mal de todas as mulheres em geral, inclusive da mãe dele. Esse homem deveria ficar a milhas de distância de nossa irmã

Bankotsu levantou-se devagar.

-#Quer dizer que confrontou um bêbado, incitou-o a dizer alguma coisa lamentável e então o esmurrou. Em público, sem dúvida.

-#Não, o marquês estava na biblioteca de sua casa.

-#Oh, um bêbado caseiro – Bankotsu comentou, escondendo o riso. - Por acaso você parou para pensar o que teria levado Sesshoumaru a se embebedar?

-#Talvez se sentisse mal por ter dito a Rin coisas que a magoaram ?- Miroku questionou.

-#Como se Sesshoumaru sentisse alguma coisa por alguém – opinou Hashi.

-#Quando esse lamentável episódio aconteceu? - perguntou Bankotsu, já tomando pela raiva e a frustração.

Maldição. Deverill era a única pessoa em que Rin confiava, e não apenas ela e Sesshoumaru haviam brigado, mas Hakudoushi esmurrara o marquês. E agora Melbourne tinha perdido a sua melhor arma para manter Rin a salvo.

-#A noite passada – Hashi resmungou. - Bem tarde da noite.

-#Já que ele não o desafiou a um duelo, acredito que Sesshoumaru esteja disposto a aceitar um pedido de desculpas. E é isso que você vai fazer.

-#Não vou me desculpar de jeito algum – Hashi contrapôs com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

-#Oh, vai sim, ou me desculparei em seu nome.

-#Perdoa muito facilmente, Bankotsu.

-#Diga isso a Rin – Bankotsu falou. - Bem, Hakudoushi, desculpe-se com Deverill. Se não for hoje, que seja manhã.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Olá!!!!**_

_**Taí como prometido......**_

_**Amei cada review que recebi.......**_

_**Já estou na metade do próximo capitulo....., já adianto que a Rin tá ferrada pois os irmãos vão ficar sabendo o que a irmã casula andou aprontando......**_

**Bom agradeço à: Naia-chan, pequena rin, Ana spizziolli, Cycy, Serenety, Meyllin, Tamy regina, Naty Trajano.  
**

**Se esqueci de alguém mil perdões.............**

**O próximo capitulo sai em breve......**


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshoumaru entregou ao criado de Halfax o seu casaco, o chapéu e as luvas. Quase tinha deixado de comparecer à festa, mas, depois do murro de Hakudoushi, não ia dar àquele cabeça-quente a satisfação de pensar que se sentira intimidado. Alem disso, não havia visto Rin por um dia inteiro e queria lhe pedir desculpas.

Não que ele tivesse errado, mas a fizera chorar.

Não deveria ter se deixado levar pela raiva e exposto seus piores pensamentos. Por sinal, não deveria ter feito muitas coisas com Rin, e sim manter-se a distância. Mas um sentimento ou emoção fora forte o suficiente para fazê-lo mudar seus hábitos para espioná-la. E depois, como que movido por uma sede insaciável, não só a havia beijado como lhe tirado a virgindade.

A primeira pessoa que encontrou ao entrar no salão foi Hakudoushi.

-#Deverill – Hashi resmungou e lhe ofereceu a mão .

-#Que diabos você quer?

-#Pedir desculpas pela noite passada.

-#Alguém está obrigando a fazê-lo?

-#Honestamente?

-#Por favor?

-#Estou pedindo desculpas porque Melbourne assim o exigiu.

-#Vamos esclarecer uma coisa então. Se eu não estivesse bêbado, você não teria saído de minha casa como saiu. Mas eu estava embriagado e não sei o que disse. Você deve ter tido razão ao fazer o que fez. Não precisa se desculpar.

-#É um homem estranho, Deverill.

-#Não se faz alguma coisa, a não ser que se queira. É o que penso.

Automaticamente os pensamentos do marquês se voltaram para noite junto ao lago e o ato de amor que se seguira. Segundo a própria filosofia, tinha alguma coisa a mais para pensar. E era isso o que mais vinha fazendo nos últimos tempos.

-#Não o quero como inimigo, Deverill.

-#Então nunca repita o que fez. - Olhando acima do ombro de Hashi, viu Bankotsu se aproximando. - E vou lhe dar mais um conselho amigo. Por esta noite, o clã Griffin deve ficar longe de mim. - Com um aceno, ele se voltou para a mesa de refrescos, deixando os dois irmãos no meio da sala.

Considerando que tinha deflorado a irmã deles, Sesshoumaru deveria ter tentado ser mais simpático e carinhoso, mas sua mente estava confusa. Rin dançava uma valsa com Kohako Tracey naquele exato momento e parecia evitar olhar para o lado onde o marquês estava. Talvez ela tivesse encontrado um homem com quem pudesse repetir a sua aventura.

Sesshoumaru fechou os punhos. Não, aquela situação estava ficando pior do que pensava. Para ele não havia sido apenas uma simples noite de prazer. Por outro lado, Rin tivera o seu momento de liberdade e agora pretendia voltar à sua busca pelo marido ideal.

Kohako Tracey poderia ser um esplêndido candidato à sua mão. Era militar, fora promovido a major, se as divisas em seu uniforme estivesse certas. Jovem, dedicado, muito atraente, o irmão do conde Heflin também tinha garantida uma renda que vinha das propriedades da família.

-#Bastardo – Sesshoumaru murmurou.

Finalmente o marquês ousou olhar para Rin e a viu rindo de alguma coisa que Kohaku dissera. Os olhos dela dançavam, o sorriso era mais brolhante que aluz do sol. Diabos isso o estava matando, e nem sabia por quê. Ou talvez soubesse, mas não quisesse admitir.....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-#Bem, não é interessante? - Naraku Cobb-Harding apoiou-se na parede, ao lado do conservatório Halfax.

-#O que é interessante, além de Deverill estar descartando uma mulher sem uma boa razão? - Andrew Perline questionou.

-#Abaixa a voz, Perline e preste atenção. Deverill tornou-se uma sombra de lady Rin, isso vinha acontecendo há semanas, e agora ela nem lhe dirige um olhar. Parece que o marquês rompeu com Hakudoushi Griffin e Melbourne. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

-#Talvez tenham se cansado um do outro – Perline falou.

-#Pode ser.....

-#Então o que isso interessa a você? Sesshoumaru ainda está com suas promissórias. E você tem poucos dias antes de começar a chamar Paris de lar.

-#Obrigado por me lembrar e mantenha a voz baixa. Mas não é a isso que estou me referindo. Não precisamente.

-#Então a que....

-#Se houve um rompimento entre Deverill e Melbourne, posso ter a chance de contar ao duque a minha versão da história. - Naraku observou Rin por algum tempo. - E aposto que Bankotsu não ouviu nenhum dos lados, assim minha tarefa será simples.

-#Não pense que o duque vai deixá-lo se casar com ela.

-#Quando eu tiver terminado a minha história, Melbourne estará me implorando para fazer de Rin a minha esposa. E a família Griffin certamente têm dinheiro suficiente para eu pagar aquelas malditas promissórias. Se tudo correr como planejo, terei uma chance de mudar de vida, sem precisar sair do país.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOooOoOoOoOooOoOOOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-#Estou contente que tenha voltado a Londres, Korako – Rin disse, sorrindo, enquanto caminhavam em direção à mesa dos refrescos. - Você certamente abrilhanta a noite.

-#Acredito que você seja a constelação mais brilhante a noite do firmamento. - Kohako Tracy retribuiu o elogio, dirigindo a Rin o mais aberto dos sorrisos. - Sou apenas um astrônomo que a admira.

Como leve aceno de cabeça, Rin aceitou o copo com ponche que ele oferecia. Felizmente, Kohako Tracy estava ali naquela noite. Quando vira a figura imponente de Sesshoumaru entrando no salão, a sensação que havia tido foi de desmaio, tal a avalanche de sensações que a dominara. E era assustador estava dividida entre o desejo de apertar o pescoço do marquês e ser beijada por ele.

-#Boa noite, Kohako.

Ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru, Rin voltou-se, sentindo o sangue subir às faces. Sesshoumaru estava bem próximo, mas com a atenção voltada ao irmão do conde Heflin.

-#Deverill. Como vai? - cumprimentou Kohako.

-#Quero lhe dar as boas-vindas – cumprimentou o marquês. - Como Wellington vai conseguir ficar sem você?

Kohako riu.

-#Nem quero saber. Tirei uma folga de poucas semanas. Devo voltar à península em agosto.

-#Espero que não seja tempo suficiente para os franceses descobrirem que você não está lá. - Sesshoumaru finalmente se voltou em direção a Rin. - Imaginei se poderia interromper a conversa por um momento. Rin está planejando uma surpresa para o irmão, e tenho uma sugestão a lhe dar.

Kohako inclinou a cabeça.

-#Naturalmente. Não quis monopolizá-la, milady.

Rin se irritou com Sesshoumaru.

-#Se eu achasse que sua companhia não fosse agradável, Kohako, eu teria dito. Poderia fazer a gentileza de me trazer um copo de vinho Madeira?

O major fez uma saudação.

-#Ao seu dispor. Voltarei já.

Quando Kohako estava a certa distância, Rin voltou-se a Sesshoumaru.

-#Não me diga que está espantando os homens de mim.

-#Ele é muito.... brilhante, não é?

-#Pare com isso. O que deseja?

-#Uma palavra com você.

-#Pois fale.

Sesshoumaru fez uma careta.

-#Não aqui. Na varanda quem sabe?

-#Nem pensar – ela negou, abrindo o leque para espantar o súbito calor que subiu pelo corpo.

-#No hall de entrada então.

-#Não. - E o leque foi agitado com mais força ainda.

-#Rin, preciso falar com você em particular. - Ele sustentou o olhar por um momento, depois respirou fundo. - Se tiver vontade de me punir, poderá fazê-lo em particular, sem receio de um escândalo.

-#Oh, está tentando me seduzir? - indagou ela, franzindo o cenho. - E o que foi essa mancha roxa em seu queixo? A quem devo agradecer?

#Rin, por favor.

Ela nunca pensara ouvi-lo se desculpando, não diretamente, pelo menos. Contudo era melhor ficar atenta, sabia bem que estava diante do mestre da manipulação. O problema era que queria vê-lo em particular e monopolizar toda a sua atenção. Enquanto tivesse consciência dessa fraqueza, nenhum mal a acometeria.

-#Muito bem. Mas somente por alguns minutos.

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

-#Onde?

-#Encontre-me na varanda em cinco minutos.

Com uma reverência, Sesshoumau se afastou. Imediatamente Rin desejou ter recusado o pedido, mas não podia mais voltar atrás. Logo que ele sumiu de vista, vários cavalheiros a rodearam, querendo uma dança ou elogiando o vestido, os cabelos.....

Rin não havia percebido antes que a presença de Sesshoumaru mantinha os homens a distância da mesma forma que seus irmãos faziam. Conseguiu sair do salão instantes depois, sem chamar atenção, e dirigiu-se á varanda. Encontrou-a vazia. Provavelmente Sesshoumaru se cansara de esperar e tinha ido buscar distração em outra parte. Virou-se para a porta quando ouviu a voz do marquês:

-#Indo embora tão depressa?

Sesshoumaru surgiu das sombras. Rin procurou fazer a respiração voltar ao normal, mas não podia controlar nem as batidas do coração.

-#Estou aqui – ela disse. - O que você quer?

-#Pedir desculpas.

-#Desculpas? Mas nem sabe por que estou com raiva de você.

Sesshoumaru mordeu os lábios em um gesto de apreensão.

-#Não, não sei, mas não importa. Eu a deixei com raiva, e não era minha intenção. Certamente não pretendia fazê-la chorar. Lamento muito.

Rin contraiu o rosto de raiva.

-#Como sabe que chorei?

Sesshoumaru a tocou o rosto de leve no rosto.

-#Hakudoushi me contou.

Ela levou as mãos à boca em um gesto de surpresa.

-#Oh, Deus. Foi por isso que ele não entrou em casa quando voltamos da festa.

-#Aceitas então?

-#O quê?

-#Minhas desculpas. - O marquês continuou o pedido com um tom de voz bem sensual.

-#Por que está fazendo isso?

Ele deu um passo à frente e os dois ficaram bem perto.

-#Não sei pedir desculpas direito, Rin. Apenas quero manter a nossa amizade e revelar acontecimentos passados passados.

Rin ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando descobrir se Sesshoumaru estava sendo sincero ou brincando com suas emoções.

-#Por que se importa? Já fez sexo comigo, sendo assim, pode seguir em frente. Não é o que sempre faz?

-#Está com ciume? Pensei que aquela noite fosse o seu momento de liberdade, sua aventura...

-#Não quero mais um momento de liberdade – ela o interrompeu.

Horrorizada, percebeu que não estava dizendo o que planejara. Pretendia falar a Sesshoumaru que ele seria mais feliz se não fosse tão egoísta, que voltasse seus sentimentos para outras pessoas também. Não queria confessar que continuava desejando tê-lo ao seu lado.

-#Não significa que eu espere que.... - ela tentou se corrigir.

Sesshoumaru agarrou-a pelos ombros e prendeu-a com o olhar. Antes que pudesse reagir, sua boca foi tomada por lábios quentes em um beijo que a remeteu aos delírios de paixão da noite no lago.

Como se tivesse sido transportados de volta àquele pequeno paraíso, por alguns momentos os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram com a mesma volúpia e desejo de sempre.

-#Lamento, mas o que estava dizendo? - ele murmurou, sem tirar os olhos da boca de Rin.

-#Eu... eu..... não me lembro.

-#Oh, você queria mais do que um momento de liberdade. Lembro-me disso – o marquês falou, embora estivesse a ponto de perder novamente no esplendor daqueles seios que subiam e desciam, revelando a respiração descompassada de Rin.

-#Sim, sim. Estava querendo dizer que não espero que continue me ajudando. Imagino que já desfrutei demais de sua boa vontade.

Sesshoumaru balançou, negando.

-#Não foi caridade, Rin. Nunca faço caridade.

Oh, Deus, como queria que ele se calasse e voltasse a beijá-la.....

-#Mesmo assim, você....

-#Rin, você é uma mulher complicada – ele resmungou, beijando-a de novo com sofreguidão. - Eu a quero. Se essa é a liberdade que tem em mente, então nos encontraremos em um lugar isolado.

-#Nesta casa? - ela perguntou, menos chocada do que deveria.

Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco, mal podia crer que ela estava aceitando seu convite. Mas havia pessoas demais vigiando os passos dos dois. Bankotsu o mataria se descobrisse o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Rin estaria desgraçada e seria forçada a se casar com Noleville. Ou pior para ele, com Kohako. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Alguém tinha de manter o bom senso e essa era a função de Deverill naquele momento.

-#Não aqui. Descobrirei um lugar.

-#Não deveria me dar tempo para pensar – ela o avisou, fazendo um certo charme e levantando a mão para acariciar os cabelos negros.

O gesto provocou arrepios em Sesshoumaru.

-#Provavelmente, não – respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

-#Ordenaram-me que ficasse longe de você, Rin. E creio que Hakudoushi já nos viu conversando.

-#Vou conversar com Hashi. Meus irmãos não vão interferir em minha agenda social.

-#Agora me diga. Por que estava com raiva de mim?

Rin olhou de relance para a porta, como se temesse que alguém aparecesse ali e os encontrasse juntos.

-#Não sei bem quem você é, Sesshoumaru. Num momento salva minha virtude, no próximo a tira de mim, então me confronta, e depois me insulta. Metade do tempo, invejo a sua liberdade e a outra metade reprovo o seu comportamento.

Então não tinha sido ciúme, mas desapontamento, concluiu Sesshoumaru.

-#Levei muito tempo para me tornar o que sou, Rin. Julgue-me, se assim o desejar, mas estou vendo algumas surpreendentes similaridades entre nós ultimamente.

-#Concordo com você. - Dessa vez, ela não se sentiu insultada. - Do que não tenho certeza, porém, é se mudei ou foi você quem mudou.

Ele sorriu.

-#Beije-me ou me mate, mas não faça perguntas que não sei responder.

-#Hum. Não sei se isso me satisfaz. - Ela o beijou levemente nos lábios. - Procure-me amanhã.

-#Eu.....

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse responder, ela deixou a varanda e voltou ao salão.

-#Procure-me amanhã – ele repetiu, cínico.

Era algo que ele usualmente fazia, ao convencer uma mulher a procurá-lo, sem que precisasse se esforçar em seduzi-la. Mas era difícil ser cínico quando sabia que estaria na casa dos Griffin a alguma hora do dia seguinte.

Provavelmente seria mais um dia em que Sesshoumaru se levantaria antes do almoço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O duque de Melbourne estava de pernas cruzadas na sala de estar, ouvindo a filha contar um história divertida sobre um coelho e sua enorme cenoura. Era a décima sétima vez que escutava a mesma história, mas a oportunidade de passar a manhã com Peep era tão rara que ele não se importaria de ouvir as aventuras do coelho, mais oitenta ou noventa vezes.

Penélope levantou os olhos do livro e olhou para o pai.

-#Que tamanho pode ter uma cenoura gigante, papai?

-#Não pode ser muito grande já que os coelhos são pequenos. Como poderiam comê-las se fossem grandes demais?

-#É verdade. Não tinha pensado nisso. - Ela sorriu, beijando-o no rosto.

Bateram à porta, interrompendo aquele momento de paz e satisfação entre pai e filha.

-#Entre – Bankotsu disse, meio aborrecido.

Stanton apareceu.

-#Peço desculpas, Vossa Graça, mas há uma pessoa querendo falar com o senhor. Eis o cartão que mandaram entregar.

O duque ignorou o cartão que o mordomo lhe estendia.

-#Quem é, Stanton?

-#O sr. Naraku Cobb-Harding, Vossa Graça.

Bankotsu lembrava-se vagamente desse nome. Na verdade, Naraku parecia ter se desinteressado de Rin e sumido do mapa.

-#Leve-o ao meu escritório. Estarei lá em poucos minutos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-#Bom dia, Vossa Graça. Obrigado por me receber.

-#Sente-se, Naraku. - Bankotsu caminhou na direção de sua cadeira diante da escrivaninha. - Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-#Na verdade, o que tenho a dizer será em benefício mútuo.

O duque ficou pensativo, lembrando-se do que a filha dissera sobre os pretendentes de Rin.

-#Sou todo ouvidos.

-#Na noite passada, não pude deixar de notar um certo distanciamento entre sua família e lorde Deverill. Dado o fato e considerando a naturaza delicada da informação que estou para lhe passar, gostaria de contar com sua compreensão.

Cobb-Harding estava enrolando as palavras e não dizendo nada, Melbourne pensou. Mas lhe fez sinal para que prosseguisse.

-#Continue, por favor.

-#Sim, claro. - Naraku deu uma tossidela. - Lorde Deverill vem tentando me chantagear.

Bem. Obviamente o duque precisava arranjar melhores fontes de informação, já que não tivera conhecimento disso.

-#E o que deseja que eu faça a respeito?

O rapaz ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se não tivesse gostado muito do aparente desinteresse por parte do duque.

-#Serei franco – ele disse por fim. - Poucas semanas atrás, acompanhei sua irmã a uma _soirée, _oferecida por lorde Belmont.

Bankotsu apertou os dedos até deixálos brancos, mas a expressão de seu rosto não se alterou.

-#Sim?

-#Eu queria levá-la ao Hampton Ball, mas ela insistiu em que a _soirée_ de Belmont seria mais de seu gosto. Uma vez lá, envergonho-me em dizer, envolvemo-nos em mútua indiscrição. Eu, é claro, imediatamente ofereci fazer a coisa honrada nessa caso e pedir a mão de lady Rin em casamento, mas lorde Deverill interveio, atacou-me e ameaçou-me de me levar à bancarrota, se eu revelasse uma palavra do comportamento de Rin a qualquer pessoa que fosse.

-#Entendo. - Enquanto escutava, Melbourne ficou imaginando se Cobb-Harding tinha alguma idéia de como estava flertando com o perigo. Mas o duque tinha adquirido com o tempo a virtude da paciência, assim permaneceu impassível. - Prossiga por favor.

Encorajado pelo interesse aparente de Bankotsu, Naraku endireitou-se na cadeira.

-#Sim. Com a desavença que existe agora entre o senhor e Deverill, temo não haver um modo de evitar que alguém comente o comportamento escandaloso de sua irmã. Dessa forma, vim pessoalmente lhe informar o ocorrido, ao mesmo tempo em que me ofereço para unir meu nome ao dos Griffin e assegurar que a reputação de lady Rin não seja arruinada.

-#Acredita que casando-se com minha irmã, irá dissuadir o marquês de divulgar a citada indiscrição, é isso? - indagou Melbourne e olhou para Naraku por um momento.

Obviamente o rapaz não tinha idéia de como o duque e Sesshoumaru eram amigos, e agradecia a Deus por isso. No entanto, mesmo reconhecendo que o marquês agira em defesa de Rin, iria pedir a ele algumas explicações. E ela também precisaria se justificar.

-#Presumo que não existam outras testemunhas, além de Deverill e você mesmo

-#Alguns poucos convidados poderiam ter desconfiado da identidade de lady Rin, apesar de ela estar usando máscara, pois o baile era a fantasia. Bem, ela própria testemunhou o episódio, embora eu a considere participante, e não testemunha.

Isso já tinha passado dos limites.

-#Eu não ousaria fazer em minha casa o que estou com vontade, e também não o chamaria do que merece debaixo do teto onde vive minha família – Bankotsu argüiu, erguendo o tom de voz. - Levante-se e saia imediatamente daqui. Você tem menos de um minuto para desaparecer de minha propriedade.

Naraku empalideceu.

-#Mas vim com a idéia de desfrutarmos de um benefício mútuo. Estarei salvando a reputação de sua irmã e de sua família.

-#O nome do que está tentando fazer é chantagem. Para sua infelicidade, você é tão idiota que é incapaz até um ato baixo como esse.

-#Mas eu.....

-#O quê, Naraku? Vai arruinar a reputação de minha irmã se eu recusar a sua generosa oferta? O que Sesshoumaru fez para assegurar o seu silêncio nem sequer chegar perto do que farei com você, caso deixe escapar uma palavra sobre o dito episódio.

Bankotsu levantou-se, e Naraku fez o mesmo.

-#Eu não falaria dessa forma. Tenho provas e posso usá-las para forçá-lo a me aceitar.

-#E que prova poderia ter que não fosse uma mentira?

-#Posso descrever os seios de sua irmã com detalhes e......

O duque agarrou-o pelo colarinho e o arrastou para a porta, dizendo com voz calma e firme:

-#Faça o favor de nunca mais passar em frente a essa casa. Aplaudo a tentativa de melhorar as suas finanças, mas não que o faça à custa de minha família. - Aproximou-se de forma ameaçadora do rapaz. - Fui claro?

-#Perfeitamente – Naraku murmurou, procurando se desvencilhar da mão do duque que ainda o segurava, implacável.

Com a mão livre, Bankotsu abriu a porta do escritório e arrastou o infeliz até o hall. Stanton, com sua expressão impassível, abriu a porta da frente enquanto o duque empurrava o visitante para fora. Naraku rolou os degraus da entrada, levantou-se às pressas e correu para a sua carruagem.

-#Tenha um bom dia, Naraku – o duque disse, dirigindo-lhe um aceno.

-#Muito bem, Vossa Graça – Stanton falou, fechando a porta.

-#Chame Hakodoushi e Miroku – Bankotsu ordenou. - Quero os dois aqui o quanto antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoooOoOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOoo

-#Quem está à minha espera esta manhã? - Rin perguntou, vendo Miroku subir as escadas.

Ela acabara de colocar as luvas e estava prestes a descer.

-#Venha esperar comigo, Rin – ele disse sem maiores explicações.

-#Como assim? O que ou quem? Vou a um piquenique. Ou talvez fazer compras. Ainda não me decidi. Depende de quem eu escolher para passear. - Pretendia divertir-me naquele dia, sentia-se mais confiante, especialmente depois do beijo trocado com Sesshoumaru na noite anterior.

Pela primeira vez, Rin havia compreendido também ter certo poder sobre Sesshoumaru. A euforia da descoberta ainda a mantinha meio aérea. Claro que agora havia pessoas do tipo de Francis Henning e Howard Fanner esperando para saírem com ela. Mas Sesshoumaru viria visitá-la ainda naquele dia. Disso ela tinha certeza.

Miroku fez apenas um gesto para Rin acompanhá-lo, não lhe dando maiores explicações. Ela ficou confusa. O irmão era um tagarela e vê-lo silencioso a inquietou. Quem sabe Sesshoumaru já tivesse chegado. Apenas imaginá-lo presente sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. Se ele aparecera ali tão cedo, significava alguma coisa especial.

Entrou na saleta, certa de encontrar os pretendentes.

-#Bom dia, cavalheiros......

A sala estava vazia. Surpresa, Rin virou-se para o irmão. Ele não parecia admirado e, quando fechou a porta e se acomodou em uma cadeira, ela teve certeza de que havia acontecido alguma coisa grave.

-#O que foi? - perguntou, preocupada.

-#Não sei.

-#Não sabe, ou não quer me dizer nada.

-#Não sei, mas também não diria se soubesse. Sente-se e tome o seu chá.

Não tinha outra opção. Rin percebeu que o comportamento típico dos irmãos voltara a reinar. E o que acontecera com o acordo que havia feito com Bankotsu? Miroku não o estava respeitando.

-#Podemos pelo menos ir à sala de estar? Lá as cadeiras são mais confortáveis.

-#Não creio que possamos.

-#Ora, Miroku. Melbourne mandou que ficasse de olho em mim ou ele disse que eu deveria ficar exatamente nesta sala?

-#Ninguém me falou nada. Mas está correta quanto à mobília. Muito bem, vamos nos sentar na sala de estar.

-#Obrigada

Ela teria ido à frente, porém, o irmão pegou-a pela mão e liderou o caminho. A preocupação de Rin aumentou. O que estivesse acontecendo, não era nada bom. Teria a ver com o beijo que ela trocara com Sesshoumaru? Ou coisa pior?

Enquanto atravessavam o corredor, a porta da frente se abriu. Hakudoushi entrou seguido de perto Sesshoumaru. Nenhum dos dois parecia feliz, e Rin sentiu o coração disparar. Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um olhar, mas a expressão de seu rosto era indecifrável.

O marquês voltou a atenção a Hashi.

-#Você está começando a me perturbar. Por que tive de sair de casa sem nem tomar meu café da manhã?

-#Vamos ao escritório – Hashi falou laconicamente.

-#E nós para sala de estar – Miroku ordenou a Rin.

Ela se libertou do irmão e o confrontou:

-#Isso tem a ver comigo, assim exijo que me diga o que está acontecendo, Miroku? Não sou mais criança. Esse subterfúgio é ridículo e.......

Bankotsu saiu do escritório. A expressão furiosa de seu rosto deixou Rin petrificada.

-#Vá à sala de estar e fique lá até que eu a chame – o duque ordenou. - Isto não e mais um jogo.

Sesshoumaru viu Rin empalidecer e arregalar os olhos. Gostaria de dizer a ela que se acalmasse, que não tinha intenção de prejudicá-la de forma alguma, mas optou por seguir o comando de Bankotsu.

-#Estão começando a assumir os ares de inquisidores espanhóis – disse o marquês, observando a atitude dos irmãos Griffin.

Em seguida, o duque tornou a entrar no escritório e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Não deu tempo com cumprimentos. Foi logo dizendo a Sesshoumaru, que o havia seguido:

-#Recebi uma visita hoje cedo.

Sesshoumaru nunca ouvira o amigo falar com aquela voz fria. O duque estava furioso, percebeu-o de imediato.

-#Suponho que vai me dizer quem era o visitante.

-#Naraku Cobb-Harding.

Sesshoumaru precisou se esforçar muito para permanecer sentado. Bankotsu o observava, então o marquês cruzou as pernas tentando aparentar calma.

-#Que excitante para você. Gostaria, porém, que tivesse escolhido uma hora decente para me contar as novidades.

-#Por acaso o está chantageando, Deverill?

Ainda bem que Melbourne tinha decidido falar primeiro com ele e não com Rin. Confrontar a irmã com acusações que Naraku deveria ter levantado seria desnecessariamente cruel.

-#A temporada estava muito monótona. Assim eu tinha de me ocupar de alguma coisa mais excitante.

O duque deu um murro na mesa.

-#Diabos, Sesshoumaru! Sabe o que ele me contou? Como o infeliz se ofereceu para preservar o bom nome de minha família e a reputação de minha irmã por meio de um pedido de casamento? E eu tive de ficar aqui sentado e escutá-lo, porque ninguém me havia contado nada a respeito! Recrutei você para manter Rin fora de encrenca, não para deixar que ela fizesse o que lhe agradasse e depois escondesse de mim o que tinha feito.

Sesshoumaru sentou, esperando o duque desabafar. Já que não tinha uma resposta imediata a lhe dar, preferiu ter tempo para pensar.

Poderia mentir, é claro, dizer a Bankotsu que não fazia idéia do que Naraku estava falando. Isso o eximiria de ter participado do casa, mas complicaria a situação de Rin. Seria injusto, e ela não merecia passar por aquilo.

-#Explique-se, Sesshoumaru – Melbourne exigiu.

Sesshoumaru decidiu não entrar em detalhes sobre o episódio. E contra-atacou secamente:

-#Não sou de ficar contando casos. E mantenha a voz em tom baixo. Se continuar com essa gritaria, será escutado em Paris.

-#Não mude de assunto. Estou esperando suas explicações.

-#Bankotsu, é complicado. Não se trata do que está pensando.

_Na verdade, é até pior._

-#Então me conte a sua versão, diabos. Estou perdendo a paciência.

-#Naraku enganou Rin e a levou à festa de Belmont. Era um baile de máscaras, assim ninguém a reconheceria.

O duque fez um gesto de dúvida, porém parecia mais calmo.

-#Ele se ofereceu para me descrever certas...... partes do corpo de Rin.

_Naraku era um homem morto._

-#Naraku drogou Rin. Com Láudano, que é uma sedativo forte demais. Então a levou para um quarto e a atacou. Cheguei a tempo de impedir que acontecesse o pior. Não foi culpa de sua irmã, Bankotsu.

Por um momento, Melbourne ficou imóvel. Em seguida, ajeitou-se na cadeira.

-#E por que não me informou a respeito? Eu teria terminado com a rebelião de Rin semanas atrás.

-#Por isso que não contei nada a você.

-#Além do fato de ela haver lhe implorado para não fazê-lo. Achei que ela merecia ter outra chance.

-#Oh, pensou. Isso não cabia a você. Não faz parte desta família. O seu envolvimento era apenas pagar um débito de honra.

-#Havia uma razão que o levou a me recrutar para ser babá de Rin, se me lembro bem. Nenhum de vocês conseguia controlá-la, eu podia. Você me disse que não devia haver escândalo algum, e não houve. Até Naraku vir direto aqui. Ninguém mais sabe de nada.

-#É verdade. Só que ele não veio humildemente, e sim tentando me chantagear e conseguir me deixar sem poder nem influência sobre ele.

-#Conforme o acordo feito entre mim e Naraku, ele terá de deixar a Inglaterra em alguns dias.

-#Que sorte a dele. Bem, esse assunto está encerrado. - Bankotsu fez uma pausa e continuou: - Quanto a Rin, ela não soube desfrutar a liberdade que dei. Agora terá que se casar, ter a sua família e responsabilidades.

Sesshoumaru riu. Não que estivesse achando a situação divertida.

-#Pelo amor de Deus, Bankotsu, sua irmã vai ficar ressentida com você pelo resto da vida, se não deixá-la desfrutar a vida conforme sua vontade. Não a force a se casar agora.

-#Pensei que ficaria aliviado, Sesshoumaru. Não queria se envolver nessa história no começo......

Deus, era verdade!

-#Tem sido mais...... interessante do que eu esperava.

-#Entendo. Então o que mais ela fez que você não se deu ao trabalho de me contar?

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, depois voltou à cadeira onde estivera sentado. Começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Queria defender Rin, tanto as ações como as razões que havia por trás delas. Mas, se o fizesse, Bankotsu perceberia o quanto estava envolvido com Rin.

-#Tente ver as coisas sob o ponto de vista de sua irmã - Sesshoumaru propôs.

-#O quê? Está me dizendo que uma mulher tem o direito de ter algum ponto de vista? Justamente você?

-#Ela não é simplesmente uma mulher, mas a irmã de meu amigo – Sesshoumaru replicou, irritado a ponto de ignorar a parte sábia de seu cérebro que o mandava manter a boca fechava. - É uma mulher com idéias e necessidades e será infeliz com qualquer tipo de vida que você escolher, especialmente agora que experimentou um pouco de liberdade. Deixe que ela mesma encontre a própria felicidade.

-#Que diabos está dizendo?

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse responder, a porta se abriu e Rin entrou no escritório como um furacão, tendo Miroku e Hakudoushi aos seus calcanhares.

-#Tentamos segurá-la, mas.... - Miroku procurou se justificar, passando a mão na mancha vermelha que havia em seu rosto, onde por certo tinha sido atingido.

-#Vocês estão falando alto demais – Hashi acrescentou, irritado.

Sesshoumaru vagamente ouviu o duque ordenar que todos saíssem dali. Olhava para Rin que se aproximava com as mãos nos quadris. Não podia definir a expressão de seu rosto, mas sentiu um aperto no peito.

-#Foi obrigado a tomar conta de mim? - ela perguntou, fora de si. - Bankotsu o mandou me vigiar para que não me envolvesse em encrenca e você concordou em fazê-lo?

-#Rin, eu........

-#Era um espião? - Ela parou para respirar melhor. - Pensei que fôssemos..... Pensei que fôssemos amigos.

-#E somos amigos. Não.......

Rin o esbofeteou, pegando-o de surpresa, já que isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Por mero reflexo, Sesshoumaru segurou-a pelo punho, mas por pouco tempo.

-#Como ousou fazê-lo? - Em seguida, ela se voltou para Bankotsu. - E você não podia confiar em mim nem um segundo, não é? - Olhou para os outros dois irmãos. - E não posso acreditar que vocês também participaram desse complô, que vergonha.

Antes que algum deles pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, Rin se dirigiu mais uma vez a Sesshoumaru.

-#Devia se envergonhar por ter concordado com essa farsa e não ter me dito nada sobre tal acordo. - Um choro sentiu impelida que sua voz soasse normalmente. - pensei que eu era livre, Sesshoumaru. Mas tudo fazia parte de outro plano de meus irmãos para controlarem a minha vida. E você fazia parte dessa farsa. Tudo o que disse, tudo o que aconselhou....

Sesshoumaru deu um passo à frente, tentando secar as lágrimas que corriam pelas faces de Rin.

-#Por favor – ele pediu - , deixe-me explicar......

-#Seguiu-me porque queria mesmo me ajudar? Importava-se comigo? Ou apenas tentava me distrair e me controlar? Impedir-me de fazer alguma coisa que poderia criar problemas? E, se meus irmãos confiavam em você, como pode se comportar de forma tão vil comigo? - quis saber, indignada. - Eu também confiava em você. Confidenciei os meus mais íntimos pensamentos. Como não me contou que tinha sido designado para me vigiar?

Sesshoumaru sentiu vontade se sacudi-la, mas, antes que pudesse fazer um gesto, ela saiu do escritório, batendo a porta com tanta força que as janelas tremeram.

O marquês ficou sem saber o que fazer. Se Rin houvesse lhe dado a chance de se explicar.... Não tinha idéia de como agir agora.

-#E o que significa essa conversa? - Bankotsu perguntou com voz fria.

-#Ela não sabia que você tinha me obrigado a dar uma de babá – Sesshoumaru proclamou, incerto se estava mais irritado do que o duque por não ter dito a Rin a verdade.

Ou melhor, por ter se envolvido naquela mentira.

-#Não estou me referindo ao fato de Rin desconhecer que você que você seguia ordens minhas. Ela mencionou algo sobre....

-#O que Rin quis dizer com o seu comportamento vil? - Hakudoushi interrompeu, segurando Sesshoumaru pelo braço. - Ordenei que não a perturbasse.

Sesshoumaru empurrou a mão de Hashi, usando de todo o seu autocontrole para não levá-lo ao chão.

-#Você interrompeu o meu café da manhã – o marquês vociferou, votando-se para a porta. - Se não se importa, vou voltar a ele.

-#Quero algumas respostas – Bankotsu disse com a voz sob controle.

-#Também eu – Sesshoumaru murmurou, abrindo a porta para deixar o escritório.

Hashi ia bloquear o caminho, mas Bankotsu interveio.

-#Deixe-o ir. E não volte até que possa se explicar conosco.

-#Não se esqueça que a idéia foi sua, não minha.

Instantes depois, Sesshoumaru entrava na carruagem em que viera com Hakudoushi e deu ordem ao cocheiro:

-#Taisho House. Agora.

-#Sim, milorde.

A carruagem começou a andar, mas parou subitamente. Praguejando, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta.

-#Diabos, já mandei.....

Rin bloqueava a passagem dos cavalos, a ira fumegando os olhos.

-#Espere um momento, Dawson – ela pediu ao cocheiro. - Quero ter uma conversa como seu passageiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

**Olá gente a finc tá acabando!!!!!  
Mais dois capitulos e acabo.....**

**Bom as coisas vão piorar um pouquinho antes de tudo se ajeitar.....**

**Agradeço á:  
Cycy, Naia-chan, bek-chan, Ana Spizziolli, Rukia-hime.**

**Valeu meninas, prometo ser rápida.......**


	13. Chapter 13

-#Não estou disposto a discutir, Rin – vociferou Sesshoumaru. - Saia do caminho.

Ela tão pouco estava disposta a permitir que ele fosse embora sem lhe dar algumas explicações.

-#Não mova a carruagem, Dawson – ela ordenou, saindo da frente dos cavalos e dirigindo-se à porta do veículo. - Afaste-se um pouco que eu vou subir, ou simplesmente exponho meus sentimentos aqui no meio da rua.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e se moveu no banco, abrindo espaço para ela se sentar. Não a ajudou a subir, ela segurou as saias com uma das mãos e entrou sozinha.

Ele procurou ficar o mais distante possível, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Com raiva, exatamente como ela. Rin hesitou por um momento. Não eram muitas as pessoas que ousavam cruzar o caminho do marquês de Deverill.

-#Você tornou as coisas mais difíceis para mim do que era necessário – ela acusou.

-#Difíceis? Confiei em você, Sesshoumaru.

-#Pois esse parece ter sido o seu erro – resmungou por entre os dentes.

Por um longo momento, ela apenas fitou o marquês, tentando descobrir quem o verdadeiro Sesshoumaru Taisho seria. Um amigo? Um patife? Um devasso? Como ela solucionaria quele enigma?

-#Não vou chorar nem dizer que você me usou ou manchou minha reputação. Participei daquela experiência bem consciente.

-#Folgo em saber...... - ele murmurou.

-#Fique quieto, ainda não terminei de falar. - Rin respirou fundo. - Tudo o que queria era um pouco de liberdade, uma aventura.

-#E fiz o possível para que a realizasse.

-#Não, não fez. O tempo todo em que me disse ser meu amigo e parecer compreender os meus sentimentos, estava meramente seguindo ordens de Bankotsu, apesar que ele não soube de toda a verdade. - Se Bankotsu tivesse conhecimento da ousadia da irmã, tanto ela quanto Sesshoumaru estariam mortos naquele momento ou sendo forçados a deixar o país.

-#Foi você quem decidiu confiar em mim. Lembra-se de todas as vezes que não poupei críticas ao meu comportamento? Insistiu em me ver amigo.

-#Não cometerei novamente esse erro. Maldição, Sesshoumaru. Não sou uma criança que precisa ser mantida longe dos doces. Sou adulta. E pensei que o admirava. Ora, que bobagem. Tenha certeza de que não vai precisar se envolver em minha próxima aventura. E não será nada que possa controlar. - Rin voltou a se exasperar. - Você deveria ter me contado.

-#Que diferença teria feito?

-#Eu teria encontrado alguma outra pessoa em que eu pudesse confiar. Alguém que não precisasse apresentar relatórios a Bankotsu.

-#Não apresentei nada. É por isso que ele estava furioso comigo. O miserável do Naraku veio falar com ele e tentou descrever os seus seios, Rin.

-#Naraku Cobb-Harding esteve hoje em minha casa? - indagou abismada.

-#Ele ofereceu casamento como modo de proteger a sua reputação. Se eu tivesse contado a Bankotsu o que havia acontecido no baile de Belmont, seu irmão estaria mais preparado para a visita inesperada.

Rin não tinha argumentos para negar tal fato.

-#Talvez. Mas você não fez nenhum favor a mim.

-#Não foi isso o que disse na outra noite.

-#Ora, o que aconteceu naquela noite foi idéia minha. Você pode ter contribuído, nada mais do que isso. Eu o queria e você me satisfez. Já parou para pensar se outras de suas mulheres não o usaram com o mesmo propósito? Não posso negar que é um ótimo amante.

-#Ninguém jamais me usou.

-#Tem certeza? Talvez as mulheres que pensa ter seduzido nada mais fizeram do que se divertirem com você - Rin abriu a porta da carruagem para sair. - Porque, francamente, Sesshoumaru, dada as suas ações, não sei para que outra coisa você serve.

Ninguém jamais se atrevera a falar com ele daquela maneira. Procurou se manter sentado e controlou a vontade de esbofetear Rin.

-#Leve o marquês para casa, Dawson. Já terminei de falar com ele.

Agora Rin tinha ido longe demais. Imediatamente Sesshoumaru saltou da carruagem.

-#Vou a pé – ele disse ao cocheiro.

-#Muito bem milorde.

Ela não ia dar a palavra final, Sesshoumaru decidiu. Virou-se e viu que Rin já entrara na casa. Stanton olhou para o marquês e fechou a porta.

-#Está errada! - Deverill gritou mesmo assim.

Ir a pé para casa podia ser uma boa idéia. Teria tempo para se acalmar um pouco.

No primeiro quilômetro, ele simplesmente praguejou. Então Rin o detestava. E por que isso o incomodava tanto? Apenas se acostumara a vê-la e havia se divertido um pouco.

Não havia mentido, apenas não comentara que Melbourne o avia encarregado de vigiá-la. E agora se sentia como se ela o tivesse atingido no peito. Melbourne certamente não daria à irmã mais nenhuma chance. Ele a obrigaria a se casar o mais breve possível com homem da escolha dele. Selecionaria Kohako Tracey. Decerto Rin não se oporia a se casar com um herói de guerra.

-#Diabos – blasfemou.

-#Sesshoumaru! - Uma voz familiar soou por perto.

O marquês se voltou e viu um conhecido seu.

-#Hernning – cumprimentou.

-#Alguma mulher o colocou fora de casa porque o marado chegou de repente? Por essa razão está a pé? Venha, vou dar uma carona a você.

-#Obrigado, no entanto, prefiro caminhar.

-#Mas....

-#Não estou com disposição para conversas neste momento, Fancis – Sesshoumaru o interrompeu. - Não se ofenda, quero ficar sozinho.

Henning concordou.

-#Vou embora então. Já vi esse olhar antes.

Sesshoumaru parou.

-#Que olhar?

-#De homem que foi descartado por alguma mulher. Eu mesmo já fiquei com essa cara.

-#Nenhuma mulher me descartou. - Sesshoumaru sentiu o rosto corar e ficou com raiva de estar tão exposto.

-#Não precisa me contar nada. - Francis Henning sorriu e deu ordens ao cocheiro para partir.

Não fazia sentido. Rin estava enganada. Ninguém o tinha usado. Aquilo era ridículo.

Rin Griffin era diferente. Outras mulheres o teriam chamado de cruel. Mas nunca de imprestável. E, vinda de Rin, a acusação era mais perturbadora do que poderia esperar.

Teria ele de alguma forma destruído a amizade que havia entre os dois por não ter lhe dito que Bankotsu o encarregara de se tornar guardião da irmã? E porque estava tão perturbado? Por que se importava com o que Rin pensava? Ela o insultara, assim como todos os três irmãos também o tinham feito. Parecia que todos o haviam usado, se o que Rin dissera fosse verdade.

Praguejou novamente, não se importando com que as pessoas o olhassem, surpresas.

Subitamente, viu uma igreja. Tinha estado uma ou duas vezes ali. Sem entender por que o fazia, abriu a porta e entrou. Sem entender por que o fazia, abriu a porta e entrou. Olhou em volta, sentindo-se um pouco estranho naquele ambiente.

-#Bom dia filho. - Uma voz masculina soou atrás dele.

Bem, não podia ser Deus falando com ele, Sesshoumaru pensou com certa ironia e voltou-se para ver quem era.

-#Padre. Lamento estar perturbando o senhor. Apenas precisava de um lugar tranqüilo para pensar um pouco.

O homem alto vestido de preto, arregalou os olhos.

-#Você é lorde Deverill, não é? Sesshoumaru Taisho?

-#Sou eu mesmo.

-#Oh, acredito tê-lo citado em mais de um sermão.

Se havia uma coisa que Sesshoumaru não esperava era ver um padre com aquele bom humor.

-#Estou honrado.

-#Oh, sim, mencionar o pecado sempre faz com que o rebanho preste mais atenção. - O padre bem idoso sorriu para o marquês.

-#Sempre aguarda a visita de pecadores para poder convertê-los?

O padre riu.

-#Se quer saber, eu estava aqui para regar a minhas rosas. Você será sempre bem-vindo a esta igreja. Fique o tempo que quiser, meu filho. Pense o quanto precisar.

Sesshoumaru, porém seguiu o padre.

-#Diga-me, padre – disse um momento depois -, é algum tipo de pecado não dizer a uma pessoa que a está vigiando porque alguém pediu para fazê-lo e deixar essa pessoa pensar que a está protegendo sem reservas?

-#Um pecado? Não dos mortais. Trata-se de omissão.

-#Sim, mas foi para o bem dessa pessoa.

-#Depende......

-#Verdade? Do que, se posso perguntar?

-#Quem decidiu que o silêncio era para o bem dessa pessoa? E tal atitude evitou que ela fizesse o que queria?

-#E se o que ela queria fosse justamente o pecado?

O padre lançou um olhar curioso a Sesshoumaru.

-#Você não me pediu que discutisse moralidade, apenas ações.

Sesshoumaru ajudou o padre a encher o regador de água e o levou até onde estavam os canteiros.

-#Ações. Sim, suponho que não revelei a verdade porque poderia impedir que ela agisse com naturalidade.

-#Então você estava errado – sentenciou o padre.

-#Só isso?

-#Pensei que quisesse uma resposta direta. Posso contar uma parábola, se preferir.

-#Obrigado, mas não. - Por um momento, Sesshoumaru se concentrou no que fazia, ou seja, regar as rosas.

-#Agora deveria corrigir o que fiz.

-#Eu não poderia aconselhá-lo a agir de uma maneira que encorajasse pecado. - Com um sorriso matreiro, o padre pegou o regador e continuou a regar as flores. - Endireitar as coisas me parece ais nobre do que entortá-las.

-#E mais difícil de qualquer forma. Obrigado. Esta nossa conversa certamente me surpreendeu, padre.......

-#Michael, Padre Michael. Eu é que a achei interessante, lorde Deverill. Sinta-se livre para vir conversar em qualquer segunda ou quinta-feira.

-#Por que apenas nesses dois dias?

-#É quando rego as rosas.

Sesshoumaru riu. Colocando o chapéu, saiu da igreja. No caminho, outra pergunta veio à sua mente. Ficou horrorizado, porém, mesmo assim, voltou.

-#Padre Michael?

-#Sim, meu filho.

-#Se eu trouxesse alguém aqui, o senhor...... - Sentiu a boca seca. Seria apenas uma pergunta, sem conseqüência alguma. - O senhor nos casaria?

-#Não sem ter pedido uma licença especial de Canterbury. Se estiver assim tão desesperado para deixar de pecar, posso sugerir Gretna Green. - Padre Michael parou um instante. - Apesar de que não encorajo esse tipo de coisa. É escandaloso.

Concordando, Sesshoumaru fechou o portão e voltou à rua, seguindo para Taisho House. Chegava a chocá-lo pensar que tinha conseguido pronunciar a palavra casar, e mais ainsa que continuasse a considerá-la. Uma coisa sabia com certeza. Não permitiria que Rin se casasse com lorde Kohako Tracey.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rin segui direto para as escadas com os três irmãos em seus calcanhares e se fechou em seu quarto.

-#Vão embora – ela gritou, colocando uma cadeira na porta para que nenhum deles ousasse derrubá-la.

Fez uma barricada e ninguém entraria ali.

-#Não acabou ainda, Rin. - A voz de Bankotsu soou como se ele já estivesse um bouco distante, talvez atrás dos outros dois irmãos.

-#Não estou escutando o que diz. Vou passar um tempo fechada, pensando na minha vida. Quando estiver mais calma, sairei e teremos uma conversa.

-#Enquanto não se sentir pronta ficará escondida aí dentro? - Desta vez foi Hashi que questionou.

-#Não estaria escondida se parassem de me perseguir. E não pense que venceu esta guerra, Bankotsu – ela berrou.

-#Acho que ninguém ganhou – ele respondeu. - Estaremos lá embaixo, Rin. Ninguém vai sair desta casa antes de resolver esse assunto.

Rin agarrou uma almofada e cobriu o rosto para poder gritar sem que ninguém a ouvisse.

Começou a chorar copiosamente. Não porque Naraku tinha aparecido e feito amaças à família. Seus irmãos podiam lidar com isso. Por mais furioso que Bankotsu estivesse, ele não deixaria que a reputação da família fosse afetada. Era importante demais para ele.

Não, ela sabia bem por que chorava. Estava com o coração partido e saber que era por causa de Sesshoumaru a fazia chorar ainda mais.

Por que confiara naquele homem? Por que tinha acreditado que o libertino marquês de Deverill estaria interessado em sua amizade? A resposta era uma só e bem simples: acreditara por ser essa sua vontade.

-#Estúpida – resmungou.

Sesshoumaru partia corações com alarmante regularmente, e ela havia pensado estar imune. Além do mais, ele a vinha acompanhado apenas porque seguira ordens de Bankotsu.

E a aventura...... Sim, ela havia escolhido a aventura e quisera que Sesshoumaru fizesse parte daquele momento especial. Oh, não sabia o que pensar. E, para sua surpresa, queria falar com o marquês. Não gritar com ele de novo, mas descobrir o que realmente Sesshoumaru tinha pensado e, mais importante, sentido, enquanto estiveram juntos.

Enterrou o rosto nas mãos e chorou ainda mais. Nunca se sentira tão sozinha.

-#Maldição! - praguejou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Sesshoumaru conseguiu localizar Kokaku no terceiro clube em que procurara naquela manhã. O herói de guerra parecia calmo e confiante, e provavelmente não tinha idéia de que poderia ter a chance de se unir a uma das famílias mais importantes da Inglaterra. Pelo menos, ainda nada devia ter acontecido, caso contrário o major estaria tomando o café da manhã com a futura família.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se a uma mesa em um canto da sala, bem distante de Kohako, para que pudesse observá-lo sem ser notado. Kohako parecia estar com um bom apetite, havia ordenado um prato com presunto e dois ovos cozidos, enquanto ele pedira apenas torrada e café. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Kohako era quem não devia estar com nenhum apetite, preocupado em saber se os Griffin, Rin em particular, o considerariam digno de pertencer ao clã.

Sesshoumaru havia passado a noite bebendo e traçando possíveis planos.

Pelo amor de Deus, se ele houvesse decidido se casar, poderia ter a mulher que quisesse. Mesmo uma casada poderia ser persuadida a abandonar o marido e ir viver com ele. O problema era que nenhuma outra moça que não fosse Rin o interessava. E não podia tê-la.

Verdade, podia conversar com padres e fazer planos, mas era o libertino marquês de Deverill. E não se envolvia em situações que o embaraçassem, nem colocava em risco os seus princípios, nem perdia a cabeça no que se referia a mulheres.

Agora estava ali, fazendo algo que jamais supusera nem sequer pensar. Vigiava um futuro pretendente à mão de Rin, um homem que nem Bankotsu poderia enxergar defeito.

Kohako acabou de tomar o seu café da manhã e levantou-se, com Sesshoumaru o seguindo discretamente. O marquês queria saber em primeira mão o que Bankotsu estava planejando. Se descobrisse os planos do duque, poderia se desculpar e ser novamente aceito como amigo. Então ele teria de se sentar e escutar os irmãos planejarem a vida de Rin e saber que não se interessavam pelo que ela queria ou necessitava ou merecia.

Vinte minutos depois que Kohaku deixou o restaurante, um criado dos Griffin se aproximou do major e lhe entregou um carta.

Diabos.

Já estava acontecendo. Claro, Rin terminaria gostando de Kohako, sendo feliz com ele. Bem, isso não era aceitável. Nem ele iria ficar observando a distância e sabendo que poderia tê-la para si se tivesse agido melhor.

Então chegara a hora de enfrentar as malditas conseqüências. Respirou fundo e se aproximou do herói de guerra.

-#Kohako, notei que recebeu uma carta de Melbourne - ele falou, apontando para o envelope.

-#Deverill. Sim, devo comparecer à mansão Griffin à tarde para conversarmos – informou, surpreso pela aparição do marquês.

-#Tem idéia do que se trata?

Kohako encarou Sesshoumaru e não se acanhou em responder:

-#Suponho que sim. Imagino, pelo menos. Mas, se não se importar, não gostaria de discutir esse assunto com você.

-#Sei por que foi chamado – Sesshoumaru disse sem se importar com as palavras de Kohako. - Está interessado na união?

-#Quem não estaria? Lady Rin é uma mulher bonita.

-#E rica também.

Kohako fraziu a testa curioso.

-#Posso perguntar qual é o seu interesse nesse caso?

-#Sou amigo da família. Apenas quero me certificar de que Rin seja feliz.

-#Então precisa perguntar a ela. E, se me der licença, tenho coisas a fazer.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça e se afastou. Sabia agora o suficiente. Melbourne, e talvez até mesmo Rin, havia escolhido um candidato, e o marido em potencial não tinha objeções.

Bem, mas ele tinha razões suficientes para contrapor-se àquela união. Ninguém lhe perguntava quem ele achava ser o par perfeito para Rin, e tampouco o considerariam um pretendente adequado. Claro que não, não o marquês de Deverill com sua alma negra. Nem poderia convencer os irmãos Griffin de como Rin tinha se tornado importante em sua vida, nem de como não conseguia visualizar uma existência sem tê-la ao seu lado. Como agüentaria não mais conversar com ela, beijá-la, ou olhar para aquele rosto lindo?

De acordo com a Igreja, na pessoa do padre Michael, ele precisava corrigir os erros que cometera. E havia apenas uma coisa a fazer. Assim, estava prestes a enfrentar o que tinha jurado evitar a todo custo.

Ia permitir que o coração guiasse seus passos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin acordou abruptamente. Sentiu-se desorientada por um minuto. Algo parecia acontecer naquele quarto. Não sabia que horas eram, mas, pelo silêncio da casa e da rua, diria que devia ser entre duas da madrugada e cinco horas da manhã.

Suspirando, virou-se para o lado, decidida a voltar a dormir.

_Não pense em nada, _ordenou a si mesma, apesar de que surgiam em sua mente imagens do charmoso Kohako Trayce e de como ele estava feliz por poder se encontrar com o irmão dela.

De repente, uma mão cobriu sua boca e outra prendeu seus braços.

Tentou gritar, mas o som saiu abafado. Chutando por baixo das pesadas cobertas, ela tentou libertar as mãos.

-#Surpresa. - Uma voz masculina soou em seu ouvido.

Deveria gritar, afinal tinha três irmãos dormindo por perto, que acordariam se a ouvissem soltar um mero gemido.

Ela se voltou para o homem e viu-se observando profundos olhos verdes, meio encobertos por uma mascara negra.

-#Sesshoumaru?

-#Shhh.

-#Saia imediatamente daqui! - ela exigiu, mas a voz saiu baixa e atrapalhada.

-#Não vou fazer isso. - Antes que ela pudesse protestar o marquês amarrou um lenço em volta do seu rosto. - Fique quieta – murmurou, amarrando os braços também.

Largou-a na cama e seguiu e seguiu para o armário, em busca de algumas roupas. Abriu e fechou gavetas e foi enfiando as peças em uma maleta.

Rin não acreditava no que estava vendo. O coração batia em disparada, e, em poucos segundos, o medo se transformou em raiva. O que Sesshoumaru tinha em mente?, ela se perguntava.

Quando Sesshoumaru voltou onde Rin estava, ela aproveitou para chutá-lo com toda a força. Ninguém cresce com três irmãos mais velhos sem aprender a chutar.

Ela tentou escorregar da cama e atingi-lo em um lugar específico, mas ele se esquivou e escapou do chute.

-#Pensei que quisesse uma ventura – o marquês resmungou, agarrando firme as mãos delicadas.

-#Que diabos está fazendo? Não quero ir a lugar algum com você – ela declarou, sentindo o coração bater em uma velocidade espantosa.

-#Lamento, mas não consigo entender o que está falando. É melhor que fique quieta.

Ele apertou ainda mais a mordaça, levantou-a da cama e seguiram na direção da porta.

Sesshoumaru fitou-a por um longo momento. Os cabelos estavam despenteados, soltos, cobrindo os ombros. E parecia furiosa, dado o brilho intenso dos olhos.

-#Não queria uma aventura? Então para de lutar e venha comigo.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça e disse algo que deveria ser um insulto. Recusava-se a deixar de lutar, mesmo enquanto desciam as escadas em silêncio. No quarto degrau, porém, a madeira chiou e Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel, procurando ouvir se o som acordara alguém na casa. Nada aconteceu.

Esperando que o som fosse algo com que todos ali estivessem acostumados a ouvir, ele continuou descendo com ela nos ombros.

Conseguiram chegar à porta, destrancá-la e logo estavam nos jardins. A carruagem de Sesshoumaru o esperava no fim da rua, e o cocheiro apressou-se em abrir as portas enquanto ele colocava Rin dentro do coche.

-#Vá, Dawson – o marquês ordenou.

-#Sim, milorde.

A carruagem percorreu a rua enquanto Sesshoumaru se aprumava, tirando o chapéu e a máscara negra.

-#Não foi tão ruim, não é? - ele indagou como se estivessem conversando em um passeio.

Rin de alguma forma tinha conseguido se movimentar a ponto de abaixar um pouco o lenço que lhe cobria a boca.

-#O que está fazendo?

-#Estou providenciando uma aventura para substituir a que arruinei com a minha dupla função.

-#Quer fazer o favor de me soltar. Só então poderemos conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas.

-#Espere mais um pouco, não desejo ser golpeado por uma mulher.

-#Mas ser atingido será a menor de suas preocupações Sesshoumaru. Pare esta carruagem e leve-me imediatamente para casa.

-#Não. E não me ameace, lembrando-me de que tem três irmãos fortes.

Ela respirou fundo, obviamente tentando-me pensar direito.

-#Não preciso de você para desfrutar de outra aventura – ela disse por fim em um tom de voz mais razoável. - Não preciso de você para nada. Deixe-me ir.

-#No momento precisa de mim, considerando que não usa nada, a não ser essa camisola. Bem transparente, por sinal.

-#Isto é ridículo, Sesshoumaru.

-#Não, é algo que você não pode controlar. Não vou voltar.

Rin estudou a expressão do rosto de Deverill.

-#Então diga-me o que vamos fazer – ela pediu. - Pelo menos pode me dar essa informação, não é?

-#Sim. Estamos indo para Escócia.

-#Escócia?

-#Gretna Green, para ser mais específico.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo como se o sangue se esvaísse do rosto.

-#Gretna Green? Então está pensando em se casar comigo? Melbourne já falou com Kohako. Chegou tarde, Sesshoumaru. Sendo assim. É melhor fazer esta carruagem dar meia volta e levar-me para casa. Se o fizer, ninguém vai saber que me raptou.

-#Não vou permitir que outro homem se case com você. - Sesshoumaru sentiu raiva e ciúme só de pensar em Rin nos braços de Kohako. Ou de qualquer outro homem.

-#Ficou louco? O que está pensando?

-#Você me levou a isso. E esses lindos olhos acinzentados, seu sorriso e o modo como fala só me fizerem ter certeza do que estou fazendo. Não consigo tirá-la de minha mente. E tampouco o som de sua risada, as lágrimas quando se entristece..... - Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando imaginar se alguém mais, algum dia, o levara a se sentir como naquele momento. Não, ninguém. - É a única mulher que cheguei a ...... gostar.

-#Gostar?! - exclamou Rin sem saber se chorava de alegria ou ria de desespero. Tudo o que esperava era ouvi-lo admitir o que sentia, mas sonhara que fosse de outra forma......

-#Sabe o que quero dizer. Sinto dificuldade em expressar meus sentimentos, querida. E esta minha confissão é mais do que receberia de Kohako Tracey. Aposto nisso.

-#Tendo conhecido tantas mulheres, acho que descobrirá que não sou tão especial. E estou comprometida com outro homem.

Sesshoumaru ficou decepcionado ao perceber que ela havia aceitado com tranqüilidade a escolha de Melbourne. Parecia satisfeita que Kohako Travey se tornaria seu marido. Seria culpa de Sesshoumaru? Havia entristecido Rin além dos limites?

-#Não quero saber de qualquer outra mulher – ele disse por fim. - Conheci muitas, mas há uma diferença entre estar com alguém até que algo mais interessante apareça e estar com alguém porque não pode se imaginar sem ela.

Rin ficou verdadeiramente surpresa com aquela declaração de amor inusitada.

-#Mas, se você se sentia assim, por que não me disse antes? Tudo o que aconteceu poderia....

-#Por que eu não sabia – Sesshoumaru respondeu, começando a sentir aborrecido.

Não gostava das perguntas de Rin porque elas o faziam analisar a sua vida e com isso seus erros e más escolhas.

-#E quando descobriu?

-#Diabos, Rin! Não sabia até que começou a berrar comigo e me chamar de inútil. Percebi que Bankotsu a obrigaria a se casar. E foi o que ele fez, não foi? E eu.... jamais aceitaria passivamente.

Ela hesitou.

-#Eu sabia que minha rebeldia não poderia durar muito tempo.

-#Mas não conseguiu a aventura que queria, não é? E assim sua rebelião não acabou.

-#Então você decidiu que se casará comigo, sem ao menos me consultar.

A não ser que ele estivesse enganado, a maior parte raiva havia sumido da voz de Rin. Isso era um excelente sinal, especialmente considerando que ele estava determinado a se casar. Não iria levá-la de volta para casa. E se Rin não o aceitasse como marido, ele agora, pelo menos, poderia convencê-la a mudar de idéia. Ela não ia se casar com Kohako Tracey. De jeito algum.

-#Bem, padre Michael pregou contra o pecado. E quando eu pergunte se ele poderia nos casar o quanto antes, disse-me que se eu estivesse verdadeiramente desesperado, Gretna Green seria uma alternativa a se considerar.

-#Considerar. Isso significaria que você deveria pensar a respeito, não sair correndo para lá.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

-#Pode ser, mas como eu disse, desse modo, tudo se torna uma aventura mais excitante.

-#Pensei que você estivesse determinado a nunca se casar. E quanto às amantes que o mantêm longe da monotonia? Não é isso tudo o que mais quer na vida?

-#Não toquei em mulher alguma desde que a beijei – Sesshoumaru confirmou.

-#Mas eu já disse que o usei – Rin falou bem devagar, estendendo as mãos atadas para ele mais uma vez.

Ele teria de soltá-la em algum momento, por que não fazê-lo logo? Assim, desamarrou as mãos de Rin, procurando não machucar a pele macia.

-#Não acredito que tenha me usado, minha querida. E a única coisa que não contei a você foi que Bankotsu tinha me convocado para vigiá-la. Depois da primeira noite, eu teria feito isso por minha vontade.

Vagarosamente, ela tocou aquele rosto tão querido.

-#Eu gostaria muito de acreditar que tenho a minha frente o verdadeiro Sesshoumaru Taisho. Gosto deste homem, mas algumas vezes não consigo encontrá-lo.

-#É porque tudo é novo para ele – O marquês respondeu, inclinando-se e levando os lábios de encontro aos dela. - Mas ele está tentando. E tem três dias para convencê-la. Vai dar uma chance a esse homem?

O pensamento de não ser capaz de vê-la sempre que quisesse, de não poder conversar e ouvir sua entusiástica visão do mundo, quase o tinha levado ao pânico.

Rin gemeu suavemente e Sesshoumaru imediatamente ficou excitado. Verdade seja dita, ela ainda não tinha concordado em se casar, mas tampouco recusaria o pedido.

-#Você vai mesmo manchar minha reputação – ela murmurou com um ligeiro tremor na voz.

-#Claro que sim, assim será obrigada a se casar comigo.

-#Só se eu quiser – desafiou, erguendo o nariz afilado. - Bankotsu provavelmente ainda pode convencer Kohako a me aceitar como esposa, mesmo depois deste incidente.

-#Sou bem mais convincente – murmurou ele, enquanto aprofundava o beijo e acariciava-lhe as curvas perfeitas do corpo.

-#Ou posso decidir entrar para um convento – Rin surgeriu, deslizando a língua em pequenos círculos pela orelha de Sesshoumaru.

-#Não agora – ele disse rindo. - Não vai ser capaz de viver sem sentir um homem tocando você, fazendo amor. - Bem devagar ele deslizou sua mão pelas coxas macias, depois a levou para lugares mais escondidos.

Imediatamente percebeu que tinha dito alguma coisa errada, porque ela afastou o corpo para encará-lo.

-#O que me diz de passar o resto de sua vida sem fazer amor com outra mulher? Se pensa que vou tolerar que tenha amantes, pode.....

Ele encantou-se, excitando-se ainda mais ao perceber o ciúme na voz de Rin.

-#Tudo o que posso oferecer a você, é minha palavra, que provavelmente não vale muito. Mas eu ..... não quero tocar em qualquer outra mulher. Eu desejo apenas você.

-#Isto é muito bom, mas também lhe é conveniente.

-#Pensa que foi conveniente entrar em sua casa como um ladrão e raptá-la?

-#Estranho que tenha se decidido a tomar uma atitude depois que Bankotsu o mandou ficar longe de mim, e depois que convocou Kohako.

Bem ele não podia negar que aqueles acontecimentos haviam-no apressado a tomar atitudes extremas.

-#Antes eu pensava que nós...... que eu .... teria mais tempo para descobrir a razão de me sentir assim. Mas Naraku com sua idiotice apressou tudo. - O marquês sorriu levemente. - Então entrei pela janela de seu quarto.

-#Fez isso por mim ou por você?

-#Não pode ser por nós dois?

-#Você.....

-#Não sei agir com propriedade, Rin. - Ele voltou a beijá-la, sentindo-se compensado pela retribuição imediata. - E não sou capaz de fazer algo que seja completamente contra o meu próprio interesse. Se eu pudesse, ainda assim não permitiria que se casasse com Kohako. Você e minha!

Ela suspirou.

-#Sim, penso que não me deixaria. - Enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos de Sesshoumaru, querendo senti-los. - Mas você supera Kohako em todos os sentidos?

Sesshoumaru sorriu, sugando-lhe o canto do lábio inferior.

-#Muito melhor. Pense nosso. Desde que não queira agir como uma dama bem comportada, talvez nós dois formemos um bom par.

Rin se irritou.

-#Bem, é fácil para você me seduzir enquanto estou com uma camisola transparente e dependendo da sua proteção para garantir minha segurança. Mas e quanto ao amanhã?

Em parte Sesshoumaru gostava da forma como Rin via as coisas, como expunha abertamente os seus pensamentos. Esta noite, porém, ele teria preferido que ela tivesse aceitado o seu pedido de casamento sem contra-argumentar.

-#O que sei é que não tem sentimentos especiais por Kohako, ou não estaria ainda nesta carruagem. Teria pulado mesmo com o choche em movimento, mas está certa. Não posso convencê-la a confiar em mim, e não tem como acreditar que nunca a magoarei.

-#Escute.....

-#Eu simplesmente vou dizer o que você já sabe – ele continuou. - Eu e você nos sentimos bem juntos. Entendemos um ao outro, nos divertimos. Diabos, você me entende melhor do que eu mesmo e penso que posso dizer o mesmo em relação a você. - Sesshoumaru acariciou-a levemente no queixo. - Mas estas são apenas palavras e você precisa pensar. Assim, vou deixar que descanse.

Ele se acomodou no banco, fechou os olhos e tentou se convencer que tudo o que fazia era por uma boa causa. Ele a desejava mais do que tudo na vida. Mais do que poderia vir a desejar alguém. Mas a decisão devia partir de Rin. E não queria que uma decisão apressada fosse tomada apenas para provocar Bankotsu.

Como o silêncio se prolongasse, ele abriu um olho. Rin estava no canto oposto do banco, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando-o.

-#Sente frio?

-#Um pouco.

-#Por que não me disse? - Ele imediatamente tirou o casaco e a envolveu.

-#Não estou acostumada com as regras de um rapto.

Sesshoumaru deixou o comentário passar sem ironizar, considerando que tinha esperado uma batalha acirrada.

-#Então decidiu se casar com Kohako?

Ela suspirou.

-#Não sei. Ele certamente é o menos ofensivo dos candidatos que Bankotsu e eu analisamos.

-#Bankotsu discutiu os candidatos com você? Isso me surpreende. Pensei que lhe havia imposto o noivo.

-#Bem ele me disse claramente que eu devia parar de dar voltas em Londres e me casar, tanto para minha segurança como para o bem da família.

-#Parar de dar voltas? É assim que ele chama a sua ânsia de liberdade?

-#Sim. Como você a chamaria?

-#Divertir-se? Explorar? Decidir o curso de sua vida?

Rin sorriu.

-#Você me entende.

-#É o que venho tentando dizer a você, minha querida. Nós nos completamos em todos os sentidos.

-#Oh, Deus! - Ela ruborizou e encolheu-se dentro do enorme casaco. - Amanhã você continuará sendo este Sesshoumaru galã?

-#Sempre fui assim, querida.

-#Não creio, mas não posso dizer porque não convivíamos tanto. Sei que você já foi um libertino, porém nas últimas semanas, descobri que pode ser.... assustadoramente compreensivo.

-#Agora sou eu que fico sem jeito.

-#Vou ser honesta. - Ela colocou suas mãos sobre os joelhos de Sesshoumaru. - O tempo todo em que estive conversando com Kohako, já sabia precisamente o que ele me responderia a qualquer coisa que eu dissesse. Eu podia levar a conversa toda por minha conta.

Sesshoumaru deteve a respiração, atento.

-#Isso economizaria o seu tempo.

-#Suponho que sim, se meu sonho fosse não ter nenhuma surpresa na vida ou mesmo uma boa discussão sobre alguma coisa. - Estreitou a distância entre eles, e traçou com a ponta da língua uma trilha pelo pescoço dele até cobrir a boca em um beijo voluptuoso.

-#E quem iria querer uma vida assim? - ele murmurou, procurando se controlar e deixar que Rin tomasse todas as iniciativas, quando percebeu que os botões de sua calça eram abertos rapidamente.

-#Que garota decente desejaria que alguma coisa inesperada ocorresse em sua vida?

Com um sorriso, ele entendeu o malicioso jogo de palavras e movimentos nada decentes quando sentiu que seu membro intumescido era acariciado sensualmente por uma boca sequiosa. Aos poucos Rin o dominou por inteiro.

Ao sentir que não mais agüentaria retardar o clímax que já se prenunciava através de espasmos de prazer, Sesshoumaru afastou-se para segundos depois virá-la de costas no banco.

Suas línguas se encontraram no mais ousado dos beijos. Seguindo o instinto, foram se amoldando como peças complementares. Cada reentrância preenchida por peles arrepiadas; cada recôndito da alma preenchido pelo sentimento mais completo de todos. Rin afastou as coxas, convidando-o a penetrá-la sem mais demora.

E assim seguiram como movimentos frenéticos até que um gemido rouco rompeu o silêncio, anunciando que ambos haviam atingido o ápice do prazer contido, dos sonhos desvairados.

-#Agora vai ter de se casar comigo – ele murmurou.

-#Não vou não . Mas pensarei no assunto.**  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

**Olá, eu sei que demorei, más teve uma boa razão, primeiro tive uma grande idéia pro natal eu queria colocar no minimo 3 long fincs, completas até o dia do natal, como um presnete meu para vocês, más daí eu recebi um e-mail que me deixou chateada e até pensei em para de escreve, só ia termina essa finc e abandonaria o resto, a menina que me criticou por transformar livros em fincs acabou comigo.....  
Más daí eu conversei com uma amiga, que me convenceu a continua, e não vai ser por causa de uma opinião ruim que vou parar, afinal as que gostam do que faço são a maioria.  
Bom o próximo capitulo e ultimo sai este final de semana......  
Agradeço á todas que estão acompanhando afinc, e por vocês também que continuo.  
Desculpa mesmo Individua do mal por ter esquecido de você. Hahahahahah eu sabia que tinha esquecido de alguém.  
Beijão pra todas......  
Ps: Atendendo ao pedido de uma leitora, a história e dá Suzanne Enoch, não coloquei o nome da autora, pois eu achava que não tinha necessidade, pois eu posto esta finc no orkut também e a maioria das meninas que leem aqui são as mesmas do orkut....  
Más tai......**


	14. Chapter 14

Eles haviam parado no caminho apenas uma vez, a fim de mudar a bagagem para o compartimento do passageiro para que ela pudesse trocar de roupa.

Rin examinava no Baú os vestidos que Sesshoumaru tirara de seu armário.

-#Não há nada aqui que não seja traje para um baile. Penso que você escolheu cada vestido de madame Costanza que havia no meu armário, e nada mais.

-#Pode me culpar por isso, minha querida?

-#Mas o que vou usar quando for tomar o café da manhã? Espera que eu use isto?

-#Não precisa usar nada, no que me diz respeito

-#Estou certa de que todos os criados da hospedaria iriam adorar isso.

-#Eu gostaria, e é o que me importa. Também não vamos nos expor muito por aí, por isso não se preocupe.

-#Tem medo que eu mude de idéia? - Se o casamento não fosse do gosto de Bankotsu, o irmão poderia mandá-la para fora de Londres, ela nunca mais voltaria à cidade e tampouco se casaria. Sesshoumaru tinha diminuído consideravelmente suas chances, mas nem mesmo assim conseguia se zangar com ele. Encontrava-se em uma situação complicada graças ao marquês. Por outro lado, era uma aventura que podia ser desfrutada. Pelo menos uma coisa que Sesshoumaru tinha dito era verdade: ninguém a fazia se sentir assim tão livre, tão esperançosa. E ela o amava. E ela o amava. E até que essa realidade chegasse a proporções desastrosas, deixaria o destino seguir por sua conta e risco.

-#Temo que seus irmãos estejam nos caçando. E não quero matar nenhum de seus parentes antes do nosso casamento.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru para ver se ele falava sério. Sentiu um arrepio. Exausta ou não , ela se sentia mais viva do que nunca. Ele a exitava e a surpreendia e a saciava plenamente. E estava certo quando afirmava que seus irmãos seriam contra o que haviam feito. Não desejariam Sesshoumaru como membro da família, apesar de aceitarem-no como amigo.

-#Melhor não pararmos pelo caminho – sugeriu ela.

Sesshoumaru a puxou para junto de seu corpo.

-#Creio que podemos dar uma parada rápida para tomarmos café da manhã e trocarmos de cavalos. Melbourne deve ter acordado há uma hora.

-#E ainda não descobriu para onde fui.

-#Pode ter uma idéia.

-#Como assim?

-#Deixei um bilhete sobre a sua cama.

Rin sentiu um frio na espinha.

-#Por que fez isso?

-#Por que não queria que ele pensasse que você tivesse sido levada por algum estranho. Pareceu-me a atitude certa a tomar.

-#Entendo..... - Rin respondeu vagamente, com os olhos perdidos no horizonte.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eles pararam na Hospedaria Greenbriar para tomar o café da manhã e trocar os cavalos. A estalagem ficava na principal via que levava a Londres, desse modo, Sesshoumaru não se surpreendeu ao ver muitos hóspedes ali. Significava que poderiam encontrar algum conhecido que se tornaria uma eventual testemunha da indiscrição que seria atribuída maldosamente a Rin. Apesar de ela ter ficado nervosa ao saber que Sesshoumaru deixara um bilhete aos irmãos dela, informando para onde estavam indo, o marquês ainda acreditava que tinha tomado a melhor atitude.

Surpreendia-se, inclusive, com essa nova faceta de sua personalidade. Cada vez mais procurava fazer o que era adequando para um cavalheiro.

-#As pessoas estão olhando para nós – Rin comentou baixinho.

-#Deixem que olhem. Estão só de passagem, logo partirão. - Percebendo-a preocupada, ele teve uma idéia. - Vou alugar uma sala de jantar particular para nós.

O estalajadeiro mostrou uma saleta bem discreta com uma mesa e uma lareira.

-#Estarei de volta num instante com a refeição, milorde – anunciou. - Muito dos hóspedes estão partindo e devo acompanhá-los às suas carruagens.

-#Apenas nos mande chá para começar – o marquês pediu. - E depois nos trago um substancial café da manhã.

-#Sim milorde.

Quando o estalajadeiro deixou o aposento, Rin mostrou toda a sua apreensão.

-#Ele me olhou de forma estranha – ela desabafou assim que a porta se fechou.

-#Claro que sim. Você está usando um traje de noite.

Rin deu um sorriso.

-#Você informou nossos verdadeiros nomes? Não está nem mesmo tentando escapar de Bankotsu?

-#Não tenho certeza de que nos distanciamos bem de seus irmãos. Meu melhor cenário é que, quando a sua criada decidiu acordá-la e não a encontrou no quarto, levou o bilhete a Bankotsu, por volta de umas onze horas. O duque reuniu-se com Miroku e Hashi e os três elaboraram um plano. Sendo assim, Devem ter saído a cavalo por volta do meio-dia. - Sesshoumaru consultou o relógio. - O que nós dá quatro horas de vantagem.

-#Pois prefiro que coloque umas dez horas na frente. Isso nos permitirá chegar à Escócia?

-#Se forçarmos os cavalos, sim.

Rin não parecia em nada tranqüilizada.

-#E qual é o seu pior cenário?

-#Eles estarão aqui em dez minutos – Sesshoumaru respondeu rindo. - Mas vamos ser otimistas. Esta é a minha nova filosofia.

Rin não resistiu e acabou rindo.

-#Deus do céu. Se este for um desastre, pelo menos será espetacular.

A palavra desastre perturbou Sesshoumaru, que deu uma olhadinha pela janela para se certificar de que os outros hóspedes haviam partido.

Uma criada entrou na sala trazendo chá, fez uma reverência enquanto servia a mesa e depois se apressou em sair. Sem dizer palavra alguma, Rin os serviu, acrescentando um torrão de açúcar em sua xícara e dois na de Sesshoumaru.

-#Você se lembrou – ele murmurou, apontando para o açúcar.

-#Sempre observei tudo a seu respeito, Sesshoumaru, desde criança... - ela confessou.

Ele se levantou e a abraçou carinhosamente.

-#E continua atraída ainda? - perguntou suavemente, beijando-a no pescoço.

-#Quando eu tinha quinze anos, você me parecia fascinante.

Tais palavras apenas fizeram com que Sesshoumaru intensificasse o beijo.

-#Era por isso que costumava me dar biscoitos de limão com bastante açúcar em cima? - Deverill indagou, enquanto trançava os cabelos de Rin que estavam soltos.

-#Você notou que eu fazia isso?

Rin voltou-se e Sesshoumaru prendeu-lhe os lábios, primeiro em um beijo suave, depois ardente.

-#Sou muito observador.

O estalajadeiro entrou na sala na quele momento.

-#Tomei a liberdade de trazer mais chá e pão quente.

-#Obrigado – o marquês disse, um pouco irritado pela entrada inesperada do homem.

Rin afastou-se para o lado, bastante embaraçada.

Sesshoumaru pediu que fosse servido presunto, ovos e pêssegos frescos para os dois

-#Vai continuar aí parada? - questionou assim que o estalajadeiro saiu.

Ela agora estava sentada ao lado da lareira. Parecia entretida em pensamentos.

-#Acho que sim. Tenho algumas perguntas a fazer antes de concordar em me tornar sua esposa.

-#Ah, tem ainda mais perguntas? - Sesshoumaru procurou parecer descontraído, mas sentia um estranho mal estar.

-#Muito bem. - Ela respirou fundo, um pouco nervosa. - Filhos. Você quer tê-los?

-#Um mês ou dois atrás, eu teria dito que queria um filho, que herdasse o meu título. Agora a idéia de vida em família me agrada. Quero envelhecer ao seu lado, meu amor. E gostaria de ter filhos com você. - Ele hesitou antes de continuar, desejando não parecer um idiota. - Não sei que tipo de pai posso a vir ser, mas eu gostaria de me sair melhor do que o meu.

-#Disse que quer envelhecer ao meu lado. Mas não se esqueça de que não serei mais bonita, e meus cabelos ficarão grisalhos. Mesmo assim..... - ela quis saber, embora também lhe parecesse uma preocupação fugaz.

-#Você se esquece que também não serei mais tão bem apessoado – ele a interrompeu. - Posso até ter engordado.

-#Mas....

-#Nunca vou querer outra mulher além de você. Agora vejo as coisas de forma diferente. Não sei explicar ao certo o que sinto, creio que palavras para exprimir o que sinto ainda não foram inventadas.

-#Oh...... - murmurou emocionada.

A porta voltou a se abrir.

-#Coloque e comida sobre a mesa – Sesshoumaru disse, sem olhar para ver quem havia entrado, julgando ser o estalajadeiro.

Alguém se moveu rapidamente atrás dele e meteu-lhe um pesado prato na cabeça. Sesshoumaru caiu no chão, desacordado.

Rin gritou ao reconhecer Naraku.

-#Está tendo uma aventura e tanto, não é? - Naraku indagou.

Rin pegou um pedaço de madeira que estava na lareira e avançou contra ele.

-#Vá embora daqui! Saia!

Ele agarrou-a pelo braço e a fez soltar a amadeira. De repente tudo ficou confuso. O assunto com Naraku estava encerrado! Seu irmão havia recusado o proposta indecente que ele fizera. Sesshoumaru o expulsara do país. Como podia estar ali ameaçando-a?

-#Socorro! - ela gritou.

Naraku a agarrou e a sacudiu ferozmente.

-#Pare com isso – ele exigiu, jogando-a no chão.

Rin caiu ao lado de Sesshoumaru, que estava desacordado.

-#Oh, não, não – ela murmurava, procurando ver se o marquês ainda respirava.

Um homem desconhecido entrou na sala naquele momento. Pelo olhar percebeu que estavam juntos. E haviam planejado aquele novo golpe. Ela começou a gritar, fazendo Naraku perder a paciência.

-#Cale a boca! Não quero bater em você.

-#Então o que deseja?

-#Vou fazer uma simples proposta de negócios – ele comunicou. - Se você se acalmar e quiser me ouvir.

-#Como vou me acalmar. Atacou Sesshoumaru pelas costas, seu covarde.

-#Fique feliz que eu não o tenha matado. Isso me livraria de uma dívida bastante alta e do embaraço de ter de me mudar de país.

Oh, Deus, ela havia se esquecido disso.

-#Eu não....

-#Tentei explicar ao seu irmão que eu estava em uma situação insustentável. Infelizmente, você é a minha única solução.

Ela pulou sobre Naraku e o chutou, mas ele reagiu e a atirou contra a lareira. Um terceiro homem entrou na sala, e Rin o reconheceu de imediato.

-#Sei quem é você! - brandou. - É Hojo Burnsey. Joga cartas com Hashi.

-#Perdi no jogo para seu irmão – o neto do marquês de Sneldon acrescentou. - Também perdi outras coisas para Bankotsu. Até agora é claro.

-#Deve estar desesperado, para se unir a esse idiota. - Rin desejou que a voz estivesse mais firme.

Deu uma olhada em direção a Sesshoumaru, mas ele não se movia.

-#Corro certo risco em troca de uma recompensa – Hojo explicou. - A carruagem está pronta. Vamos tomá-la ou vai esperar que chegue o próximo correio do Norte?

Naraku fez uma careta.

-#Poderia se vestir de forma menos provocante, Rin. Assim vai chamar a atenção por onde passarmos.

-#Não vou a parte alguma com você. Vá embora e me deixe em paz.

-#Não é você quem dá as ordens aqui, milady. Além do quê, apenas estaremos continuando a sua viagem. Sesshoumaru pretendia levá-la a Gretna Green, não é?

Rin sentiu um frio tomá-la de súbito.

-#Pare com isso.

-#Oh, não. Preciso de vinte e cinco mil libras para poder me livrar da dívida que tenho com este crápula. A não ser que eu o mate, a dívida continua. Prefiro não matá-lo, o que me obrigaria a sair da Inglaterra, que é o que venho tentando evitar. Dei a seu irmão a oportunidade de me ajudar e de manter a sua reputação a salvo. Ele recusou.

-#Você queria abusar de mim! - ela gritou. - Tentou......

-#Tentei garantir o nosso casamento. E agora o vejo mais necessário do que antes. Assim, nos casaremos, com Burnsey e Hojo como testemunhas, e Bankotsu terá de pagar as minhas dívidas.

Burnsey caiu na risada.

-#E talvez também as minhas.

-#Nessa caso – Naraku continuou - , eu me livrarei de Sesshoumaru, e farei parte do clã Griffin. Vê algum aspecto negativo nesse meu plano? Porque francamente não vejo nenhum.

-#Eu vejo.

Sesshoumaru atingiu o peito de Naraku , que caiu sobre a mesa de madeira. Burnsey deu um passo atrás quando o pão e o chá voaram pelo ar. Naraku tentou sair do raio de ação do marquês. Mas este voltou a atingi-lo com um soco no peito.

Rin correu para ajudar, porém não conseguiu ir longe sem pisar na saia e cair. Sesshoumaru precisava de ajuda, ou pelo menos que ela distraísse os outros. Conseguiu ficar em pé, contudo Burnsey veio em sua direção com as piores intenções.

-#Não! - ela exclamou, atingindo-o na cabeça e no ombro com o bule de chá.

Burnsey recuou, gritando, quando o chá quente atingiu seu rosto, queimando-o. Hojo entrou na sala naquele momento, disposto a ajudar os amigos.

-#Sesshoumaru cuidado, atrás de você! - Rin brandou, jogando agora a bandeja de pão em cima de Burnsey.

Sesshoumaru enfrentou Hojo e os dois rolaram pelo chão no mesmo instante em que Naraku, que se refizera dos socos recebidos, agarrava Rin por trás.

-#Você vem comigo! - ele exclamou. Mesmo com o nariz sangrando e um corte profundo na cabeça, o rapaz conseguira se manter de pé. - Deixo Deverill entregue aos meus amigos. Mas tarde você poderá lhes perguntar o destino que deram ao marquês. Claro que, se você cooperar, este episódio pode terminar um pouco menos desagradável para ele.

-#Pare com isso e deixe-me ir – ela pediu. - Nunca vou concordar em me casar com você.

-#Vai, sim. Se não o fizer, sua reputação estará completamente arruinada.

-#Não, se me raptar.

-#Apenas estou seguindo o plano de Sesshoumaru. Não fui eu quem a raptou, fui? O marquês a terá arruinado, não eu. Eu estou apenas terminando o negócio. - Naraku riu e fez uma careta porque seu lábio doía. - Deveria me agradecer, isso sim.

-#Não me importo de passar o resto da vida em um convento – ela constatou, dando um soco no rosto do raptor. - Não vou me casar com você!

-#Rin! - Sesshoumaru berrou, em meio aos outros dois homens.

-#Acabem com ele – Naraku berrou. - Minha paciência se esgotou.

_Oh, Deus, eles vão matar Sesshoumaru. _Ela arriscava agora mais do que a reputação. E não poderia levar Deverill a perder a vida.

-#Esperem. - Rin se voltou a Naraku. - Irei com você.

-#E por quê?

-#Deixem Sesshoumaru em paz. Amarrem-no, tranquem-no em um quarto, e não me rebelarei mais.

-#Concorda em se casar comigo?

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Rin.

-#Se não machucar Sesshoumaru, farei isso.

Naraku virou-se para o marquês com um ar de triunfo.

-#Ouviu o que ela disse, Sesshoumaru?! Rin vai se casar comigo. Você perdeu.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se com Hojo segurando-o de uma lado e Burnsey do outro. O rosto do marquês estava coberto de sangue.

-#Rin, não!

-#Para com isso, Sesshoumaru – ela ordenou, outra lágrima unindo-se à primeira. - Não lute mais. Vou embora com Naraku.

-#Está desistindo?

-#Não. Ela está escolhendo a mim. Amarrem-no.

Sesshoumaru livrou o braço que Burnsey segurava.

-#Não precisa. Pensei que era uma lutadora, Rin. Se é isso o que a liberdade significa para você, tudo bem. É demais para mim.

Rin olhou, surpresa, para Sesshoumaru. Naraku era mais cético.

-#Está querendo que eu acredite que está abandonando Rin, Sesshoumaru?

Ao contrário do esperado, o marquês jogou o casaco sobre os ombros dizendo:

-#Eu pretendia me divertir um pouco à custa dos poderosos Griffin. Mas agora esta história não está mais me agradando.

_Finja, Rin, _ela disse a sí mesma, percebendo que Sesshoumaru queria confundir os patifes.

-#Como posso ter me enganado tanto a seu respeito, Sesshoumaru?

-#Não me olhe desse jeito! - o marquês exclamou, o sangue lhe escorrendo pelo rosto. - Você fez um acordo, eu não.

-#Mas.....

Movendo rapidamente o braço, Sesshoumaru pegou Burnsey distraído, atingindo-o no queixo. O homem caiu no chão com um ruído seco. Hojo procurou reagir, mas o joelho de Sesshoumaru o atingiu no rosto, e ele também caiu para trás.

-#Agora – o marquês disse, esfregando as mãos - , está bem melhor.

-#Mas você concordou... - Naraku começou a falar.

-#Rin concordou, não eu. E infelizmente ela mentiu. - constatou o marquês, abrindo um sorriso de triunfo.

Naraku segurou o braço de Rin com mais força.

-#Ela vai comigo. Fique onde está. Não quero machucar a moça, mas o farei se não me der escolha.

-#Uma escolha – Sesshoumaru repetiu. Sua voz soou calma, mas o olhar era assustador.

Rin sentiu-se feliz por não estar na pele de Naraku naquele momento.

-#Eu lhe dou uma escolha então – o marquês continuou. - Largue Rin ou vou tirar sua pele enquanto vivo e dar a carcaça aos cachorros.

-#Não! Não vai vencer este jogo. Pode ter qualquer mulher. Não precisa desta, mas eu sim.

-#Está errado, Naraku. - Sesshoumaru agarrou uma das cadeiras da sala. - Rin, abaixe-se.

No momento em que ela se jogou no chão, a cadeira atingiu Naraku no ombro e o derrubou.

-#Quebrou meu braço! - Naraku urrou de dor.

-#É essa a sua reclamação? Deite-se e vire de cara para o chão. - Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin. - Arranje cordas ou qualquer coisa com que eu possa amarrá-lo.

Ela correu para a porta, abriu-a e deu com o dono da hospedaria e a esposa à escuta.

-#Ouviram o que ele disse – gritou. - Quero uma corda!

-#Esses homens nos ameaçaram – o homem disse apavorado.

-#Não me interessa. Encontre uma corda imediatamente. Rin logo deduziu que os estalajadeiros haviam sido subornados porque no mesmo instante lhe entregaram uma corda.

-#Deseja que eu chame a polícia? - o homem perguntou.

Ela quase concordou, mas antes tinha de conversar com Sesshoumaru.

-#Eu o informarei em um momento – respondeu, voltando à sala.

Sesshoumaru e Rin amarraram os três homens. Deverill apertou tanto as pernas de Naraku que ela não se surpreendia se o filho do conde acabasse com gangrena.

-#Agora estes cretinos não vão a parte alguma – vociferou Sesshoumaru.

-#Você está bem? - ela perguntou.

O marquês lhe estendeu a mão em um gesto de carinho.

-#Está com sangue no queixo – ele murmurou, tocando no rosto de Rin.

-#Não creio que seja meu. Deve ser daquele que rachou o crânio. - Ela percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. - Você me assustou.

-#Eu sei. Precisei deixar que eles pensassem que eu estava fora de combate. Nunca quis.... - Ele parou, pigarreando. - Nunca deixaria que alguém a machucasse, Rin. Eu deveria ter percebido que Naraku não ia desistir tão facilmente. Coloquei-a em perigo. Isso....

-#Shhh. Não estou ferida.

-#Oh, sim, está. - Sesshoumaru se inclinou para beijá-la. - Não sou o tipo de homem em que uma mulher possa confiar.

-#Entrego minha vida a você, Sesshoumaru.

Ele sorriu.

-#Você tem me feito pensar muito, sabia?

-#Tenho?

-#Oh, sim.

A porta se abriu e o marquês, sem pensar, colocou-se na frente de Rin, protegendo-a.

-#Oh, não – Rin murmurou.

Os irmãos Griffin os haviam alcançado.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maldição!, Sesshoumaru pensou enquanto lutava para controlar tanto o temperamento quanto a tontura que sentia por causa dos golpes recebidos.

-#Bankotsu! - Rin exclamou, agarrando a mão de Sesshoumaru.

O duque ficou parado na porta, um irmão de cada lado. Depois de alguns segundos, porém a atenção de Melbourne se dirigiu para a mobília quebrada, a louça em cacos e os três hoemens amarrados.

-#Hashi, reúna todos que possam ter ouvido o que aconteceu aqui – disse, puxando a carteira do bolso e a estendendo ao irmão. - Faça com que se esqueçam do que escutaram.

Hakudoushi concordou, pegou a carteira e se afastou. Considerando que não estava em seu melhor estado físico naquele momento, Sesshoumaru aguardou os acontecimentos. Mas ninguém ia impedi-lo de se casar com Rin.

-#Que diabos ocorreu aqui? - Miroku perguntou, olhando a bagunça na sala.

-#Um desentendimento.

-#Uma bela pancadaria, eu diria – Miroku opinou, com os olhos fulminando de raiva. - Sesshoumaru, você raptou minha irmã!

-#Penso que devemos nos acalmar agora – Rin interveio, apertando ainda mais a mão de Sesshoumaru.

-#E acho que o marquês deveria se afastar de você, a não ser que queira mais um pouco do que acabou de receber – Miroku disse, com os punho cerrados.

-#Espero que mantenha a boca fechada, rapaz – falou Sesshoumaru, procurando aparentar calma. - E é melhor que não se aproxime.

-#Não ouse....

-#Miroku – o duque interrompeu o irmão. - Vamos tentar resolver isto de forma civilizada. Perguntas e respostas, se acusações.

-#E se eu não gostar das respostas? - o irmão mais novo dos Griffin perguntou.

-#Ainda assim deveremos agir como pessoas civilizadas. - Bankotsu ergueu uma cadeira que estava intacta. - Por que não nos sentamos?

Sesshoumaru teria recusado, mas podia sentir que Rin tremia ao seu lado. Fora isso, a cabeça do marquês doía e ele sentia que estava prestes a cair inconsciente. Concordando, Sesshoumaru levou Rin até o banco que havia ao lado da mesa, e então se sentou bem devagar ao seu lado. Manteve-se a uma distância tal que podia segurar-lhe a mão, e caso um dos irmãos tentasse atacá-lo.

-# Posso explicar – ela disse inesperadamente.

O duque arqueou a sobrancelha.

-#Por favor, faça-o então, tendo em mente o que está escrito aqui. - Ele tirou um papel do bolso. - Duvido que o tenha lido. Este bilhete diz que foi raptada por Sesshoumaru e que ele a estava levando para Gretna Green com idéia de se casarem para mantê-la longe de minha....- Bankotsu voltou os olhos para o papel. - Oh, sim, de minha falta de conhecimento de suas necessidades.

-#Saí de casa porque quis – ela mentiu, ruborizando.

-#Então o bilhete mente, e decidiram fugir juntos?

-#Eu a raptei – Sesshoumaru afirmou. - Eu não podia ficar sentado o observando a forçá-la a ....

-# ...... uma vida infeliz? - Bankotsu terminou a frase. - Dramático demais, eu diria. Especialmente partindo de você, Sesshoumaru, é pragmático e cínico.

-#Eu pretendia dizer "uma vida comum" - corrigiu o marquês.

-#Mas pedi ajuda a Sesshoumaru – Rin o interrompeu. - O que aconteceu foi culpa minha. Ele me salvou. - Apontou para Naraku.

-#Oh, pare com isso Rin – o duque protestou. - O marquês de Deverill não precisa de ninguém se sacrificando por ele. Todos sabem disso.

Hakudoushi entrou na sala e entregou a carteira a Bankotsu.

-#O que eu perdi desta conversa?

-#Nada ainda, Bankotsu estava para explicar por que ele escolheria alguém inaceitável para vigiar a irmã – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

-#Não fiz isso – Bankotsu se defendeu com extrema calma.

-#Bankotsu, ele raptou nossa irmã, tirando-a do próprio quarto no meio da noite – Miroku disse. - E ainda o considera seu amigo? Sugiro que chamemos a polícia e que leve os quatro presos e exilados para Austrália.

Sesshoumaru ignorou o insulto, preferiu encarar o duque por um longo momento. Centenas de conversas, uma dúzia de cenários passaram por sua cabeça. Ele conhecia Bankotsu havia um longo tempo e nunca o tinha visto dar um passo errado, interpretar mal uma proposta de negócios ou um sócio. Não, por Deus, o duque sabia o que estava fazendo quando o havia chantageado para participar daquela farsa.

-#Estava querendo nos unir?! - Rin indagou no auge do espanto. O marquês e ela chegaram à mesma conclusão no mesmo segundo. - Pretendia que Sesshoumaru e eu nos interessássemos um pelo outro?

-#O quê? - Hashi arregalou os olhos. - Não seja ridícula! Por que Bankotsu pensaria que Sesshoumaru se comprometeria a .......

-#Mas ele se comprometeu – Bankotsu interrompeu o irmão.

Rin levantou-se, pálida e estarrecida.

-#Não está querendo dizer que planejou tudo isso? - Ela olhou para o marquês, sentindo uma profunda dor no peito. - Sesshoumaru, não.....

-#Eu não sabia de nada. - sesshoumaru subitamente ficou apavorado. Não podia correr o risco de perder Rin. - Na verdade, não me importo com o que tenha acontecido para nos trazer até aqui.

-#Sesshoumaru, estou cansada de ser manipulada. Não vou tolerar esta situação. Como.....

Em vez de se perder com palavras, Sesshoumaru a beijou. Era a única forma que conhecia de calar aquela linda boca. Aos poucos, Rin parou de protestar e correspondeu ao beijo.

-#Realmente não me importo com as circunstâncias que nos uniu, Rin. Descobri o meu amor por você. Este sentimento sempre deve ter existido, desde quando a vi pela primeira vez.

-#Está dizendo que me ama, Sesshoumaru?

-#Estamos sendo solenemente ignorados – Miroku reclamou. - Fugiram e.....

-#Cale a boca, Miroku – Sesshoumaru interrompeu o rapaz, pegando a mão de Rin. - Querida, quer dar uma volta comigo?

-#Não permitiremos que fique fora de nossas vistas. - Hakudoushi começou a atravessar a sala para impedir que alguém saísse dali.

-#Deixe-os ir – por fim o duque falou, antes que começassem a discutir. - Eles sabem que não podem se livrar de nós facilmente.

Sesshoumaru levou Rin para o jardim que havia nos arredores da hospedaria.

-#Acredita mesmo que Bankotsu arquitetou tudo isso? - Rin perguntou, olhando para o marquês. - Que ele deu um jeito de nos unir?

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça, assentindo.

-#Penso que Bankotsu achou que eu teria um boa influência sobre você e vice-versa. Quanto ao resto, ele não podia ter idéia alguma.

-#Exerço uma boa influência sobre você? - Rin observava atentamente o rosto do marquês.

De alguma forma, ele parecia até mais bonito, com o cabelo despenteado e o rosto ensangüentado.

-#Transformou-me em outro homem.

Rin envolveu o rosto de Sesshoumaru com as mãos e o beijou. Não conseguia resistir, esquecendo-se da presença dos irmãos. Ele havia dito a verdade e tinha lhe confessado o seu amor.

-#Fui nadar nua no lago, no meio do Hyde Park – ela murmurou. - Fiz passeios sem acompanhantes e falei de meus interesses com as pessoas sem me preocupar com o que elas pudessem pensar.

-#E pode fazer tudo de novo, Rin. Não precisa se contentar com uma vida comum.

-#Não acredito que conseguiria, estando com você.

-#Sim, estará sempre comigo. - Sesshoumaru lhe acariciou o rosto. - Pense um pouco. Viver com o marquês de Deverill não é uma verdadeira aventura?

-#Oh, meu querido, eu sempre soube que tipo de aventura desejava, o que queria para minha vida, desde a noite em que me salvou de Naraku na Soirée de Belmont. Eu apenas não sabia se seria sensato.

-#E agora?

-#Sei que pode não ser convencional, mas é bondoso e honrado. - Ela sorriu. - E quero ser como você, Sesshoumaru.

-#Acho que já somos iguais desde sempre. Levando-se em conta apenas meu lado bom, é claro. Por que não seguimos logo com nossa viagem e nos casamos?

Ela concordou, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

-#Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero na vida.

Ele a beijou devagar, carinhosamente.

-#Muito bem. Agora vamos escapar de meus irmãos.

-#Vamos a Gretna Green?

-#Bankotsu pensa que sabe de tudo. Mas aposto que não espera que prossigamos com nossa aventura. Vai querer um casamento em uma catedral, com mil e um convidados e tudo mais.

Rin cobriu a boca com as mãos. Agora que os irmãos estavam ali, que ela sabia o que desejava da vida, simplesmente não podia esperar um casamento convencional. No que dizia respeito a Sesshoumaru Taisho, a vida só lha reservaria surpresas. E, para ela, isso era iberdade.

-#Sim – Concordou. - Vamos embora, meu amor.

Fim

**Olá como prometido está ai o último capítulo!!!!!  
Espero que tenham gostado, e agradeço a todos os incentivos........  
E podem esperar pois estou preparando um pelo presente de natal........  
O próximo capitulo de A Bela e a Fera deve sair logo logo.....  
Bom agradeço á:  
**

**Individua do mal: Dessa vez eu não esqueci, hahahahaha, espero te ver mais vezes....  
**

**Daniii: Valeu pela força, e pode deixar que o presente já está a caminho, provavelmente o primeiro sai ainda esta semana.**

**Ray: Pode deixa que não vou parar de escrever.**

**Ana M: pode ficar sucegada fui facinada contra este tipo de gente, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo.  
**

**Cycy: que bom que tenha gostado......**

**Ana spizziolli: Finalmente o amor declarado, o Sesshi tomo um rumo na vida.....hahahah, más ninguém esperava que o Bankotsu estivesse planejado tudo né?  
**

**Paty saori: Uau ganhei uma leitora do japão!!!!! Isto e uma honra..... e a sua Review, foi uma das maiores que já recebi, valeu pelo incentivo, e espero que tenha gostado do final.  
**

**Rukia Hime: pra você ver, lembra que no começo da finc o Sesshi disse que não sequestrava moças???? Eu cai na risada quando ele sequestro a Rin......  
Espero que tenha gostado do final.  
**

**Naia chan: Acho que eu não vou poder fazer a finc da Sango e do Miroku pois eu não sei onde eu coloquei o outro livro, ele simplesmente evaporo!!!!  
Bom já fui vacinada contra esse tipo de gente, aff ninguem merece!!!!  
Sua review, foi a maior que já recebi em toda minha vida, meu queixo caiu na hora que eu vi!!!  
Agora imagina minha felicidade!!!!!**

**Bom espero que tenha gostado do final...**

**Bom gente se esqueci de alguém não me sacrifiquem por favor!!!**

**Beijão pra todas!!!!**


End file.
